


The Haunted House

by YattenKitsune



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Horror, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, and others - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 66,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YattenKitsune/pseuds/YattenKitsune
Summary: Ahora, Richie, nunca había tenido un problema con esa casa en particular; había otras casas en su misma calle con las cuales tenía sentimientos encontrados, bonitas estructuras bien mantenidas, pero las personas que vivían en su interior dejaban bastante que desear. Siempre le había llamado la atención, especialmente ahora que una familia nueva llegaba a vivir ahí.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, for a moment - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba
> 
> Idea original de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Stranger Things e IT
> 
> Aviso: Es un Byeler (Mike/Will) eventualmente. También habrá one-sided Reddie (Richie/Eddie), no estará etiquetado para evitar hacer ilusiones a las fans. (La última vez que leí IT, fue hace muchos años atrás, así que, si bien, sacaré algunas escenas de la miniserie, está basado en gran parte, de la película.)
> 
> Dedicado: A todos ustedes que me leen y quienes me ayudaron y dieron ánimo para terminar esta historia. Especialmente a mi sobrino que me hizo ver ST e IT no sé cuántas veces y a mis hermanas por hacerme ver la mini serie cuando tenía unos 5 o 6 años.
> 
> Notas de Autor: En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, una trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aun así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy mi quinceavo año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.

**Nombre:** The Haunted House.

Ahora, Richie nunca había tenido un problema con esa casa en particular; había otras casas en su misma calle con las cuales tenía sentimientos encontrados, bonitas estructuras bien mantenidas, pero las personas que vivían en su interior dejaban bastante que desear.

La casa, al lado de la suya, contaba con un terreno grande, incluso podría llegar a ser más grande que la de él. De dos pisos, la madera estaba pintada de un color blanco que, claramente, había visto tiempos mejores. Contaba con grandes ventanales y dos balcones que daban hacia la calle y uno que daba hacia el patio trasero. El pórtico tenía cinco largos escalones y maceteros abandonados por los antiguos dueños.

En sus cortos once años, Richie, había visto pasar una gran cantidad de familias por esa casa, algunos duraban unos meses, otros apenas unas semanas. Recuerda que, en particular, una familia de pelirrojos había durado, a penas, 10 días.

“¡Es porque está embrujada!” Le había dicho Stanley un día al ir a buscarlo en bicicleta.

Embrujada.

Richie no creía que estuviera embrujada. Y él debía saber más que ellos, ¿no? Él vivía al lado de la dichosa casa y, para ser honestos, nunca había notado nada raro. Sí, quizás, había visto que las cortinas de la ventana que daba a su pieza algunas noches estaban corridas y otras no, pero debía ser la corredora que ventilaba las habitaciones los días que iba a mostrarla. No es como si él estuviera pendiente todos los días todo el día de la casa.

Embrujada.

“P-papá dice que un hombre e-entró y ma-mató a toda la familia en sus c-camas” Le contó Bill un día en el patio del colegio luego que él les contara haber visto a una niña saludándolo desde la ventana del frente.

“¿Creen que en el piso quede rastros de sangre o algo?”

“¡Qué asco! Richie” Dijo Eddie arrugando la nariz al mismo tiempo que Stanley comentaba “Con todas las familias que han pasado por ahí, lo dudo”

Richie se quedó pensando en aquella casa el resto del día. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, prendió la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama y cerró las cortinas, al hacerlo no pudo evitar mirar al frente, a aquella ventana que daba justo a la suya. Abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito al ver a una niña mirándolo detenidamente. Cerró rápidamente sus cortinas y se acostó.

Esa noche, con la luz de su lámpara encendida, no pudo dormir ni un solo minuto.

.-.

Pedaleaba hasta su casa, luego de pasar un día junto a Stanley y Bill haciendo un trabajo de ciencias para el colegio. Al llegar a su calle, vio que había un camión de mudanza estacionado al lado de su casa. Pedaleó con fuerza para llegar más rápido. Oh, pensó, una nueva familia se estaba mudando a _esa_ casa.

Se detuvo frente al auto que estaba estacionado frente a la entrada de su casa mientras los dueños bajaban cajas y cajas del camión. Dejó su bicicleta en las escaleras de su puerta y corrió hasta la parte de atrás y esperó que alguien lo notara.

Por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, se trataban de dos adolescentes de más o menos la misma edad, un chico y una chica, ambos con los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas. Además, de otro adolescente, quizás en su último año de preparatoria – Richie no estaba seguro –, pero definitivamente mayor que los otros dos, y una señora de expresión preocupada que, suponía, debía ser la mamá de todos ellos. No vio a ningún hombre dando vueltas, así que sospechó que el padre no formaba parte de la familia – o quizás estaba trabajando, pensó después de unos segundos -, de todas formas, si era lo primero a su mamá no le iba a ser mucha gracia - ¡Un divorcio, qué escándalo! -.

“Hola” Saludó haciendo saltar a la mujer, quien abrió exageradamente los ojos al verlo bien, dejando caer la caja que tenía en sus manos. Un gran estruendo retumbó por el camión. Se acomodó los lentes, incómodo “Soy su nuevo vecino. Richie me llaman. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?”

“Woah… eres igual a él…” dijo la mujer llevándose una mano para taparse la boca, preocupada miró la casa que estaba tras ella, en especial una ventana en particular. Richie se mordió los labios, nervioso. Se agachó a recoger la caja y sacudió el polvo inexistente. “Lo siento, cariño” Dijo la señora con una sonrisa amable recibiendo la caja “Mmm. Sí, yo creo que nos vendría muy bien algo de--”

“Mamá, ¿todo bien? Escuché que- ohh” el chico paró en seco al lado de su madre, su mirada fija en el menor quien frunció el ceño y comenzó a sobar sus manos en sus piernas. La mujer miró significativamente a su hijo.

“Jonathan te presento a Richie, nuestro vecino” dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del más chico. “Richie, él es Jonathan, mi hijo mayor.” Ambos intercambiaron un tímido _Hola_ entre ellos. “¿Puedes llevar esta caja adentro y pasársela a Will?” Jonathan le pasó una caja envuelta en cinta adhesiva y una sonrisa incómoda.

“¿Yo?” Preguntó extrañado.

“Sólo si puedes, cariño” Acomodó la caja en sus brazos y se adentró a la casa bajo la mirada atenta de ambos, Jonathan inmediatamente se volteó hacia su madre y comenzó a hablarle.

_Cariño_ , hace demasiado tiempo que alguien no le decía cariño, se preguntó si alguna vez su madre le había dicho así en algún momento.

Con dificultad abrió la puerta de entrada, el olor a polvo y encierro lo golpeó como un bate de béisbol. Caminó hasta la cocina – a la derecha, luego de un pasillo corto –, recordando aquella vez que había sido lo suficientemente valiente – o estúpido – para adentrarse a explorar la casa en verano. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar aquel grito que había escuchado esa tarde y que hizo que saliera corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. Notó inmediatamente los cambios de la casa, no había rastro del – horrible – papel mural que adornaba las paredes anteriormente, ni las sillas y lámparas que habían abandonado los últimos inquilinos. El ruido de platos y servicio se detuvo inmediatamente él cruzó la puerta.

“Supongo que tú eres Will” le dijo al chico que estaba agachado guardando algunas fuentes de vidrio. Cuando fijó su vista en él, Richie pudo ver cómo el color se le iba del rostro, se levantó lentamente, quizás dudando de lo que estaba viendo – un fantasma, pensó Richie. Pero que supiera, él, claramente, no era el fantasma de la casa. Al menos, no sería el único -. “¿Tu mamá dijo que te pasara esta caja…?” Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ni un sonido salió de ésta. Antes que el otro contestara, una adolescente pasó por su lado llamando a Will, quien la miró significativamente y lo indicó con su mano.

“Woah…” Dijo la chica poniéndose al lado de su hermano “Es igual a-”

“Mike” concluyó Will – o quien Richie asumía que era Will. Sí tenía que ser él, no había más personas en la casa -. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, un poco cansado de esta reacción. Dejó la caja en suelo y bufó antes de dar media vuelta e irse. “¡Espera, espera!” Lo llamó antes que llegara a la puerta principal. “Lo siento, ¿Dices que mamá te mandó?” Asintió sin ganas. “Okey, Yo soy Will--, William, pero me dicen Will y ella” hizo un gesto para que se acercara su hermana “, ella es… uhh ¿Jane?” terminó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Richie se preguntó quién se olvidaba del nombre de su hermana, o sea, Bill jamás se olvidaría de Georgie.

“Mis amigos me dicen El” respondió con rostro serio.

“Es mi… eh… mmm, ¿Hermana? Eh… sí, hermana” la chica, EL, sonrió mirando a Will – raro, pensó, quizás había algún tipo de relación que quisieran ocultar, ya sabes, _alguna relación_ , como que eran primos y en realidad estaban _casados_ o algo así. Quizás eran de los estados del sur, aunque su acento no concordaba con lo que él había oído en la televisión. Richie había escuchado cosas muy raras de los estados del sur, así que no le sorprendería si… -

“-ual es tu nombre” El preguntó.

“Richie” contestó antes de sonreír ladinamente “, pero tu mamá me dice cariño” ambos levantaron las cejas, pero fue Will quien soltó una pequeña carcajada. _Oh_ , hace mucho tiempo que sus amigos no se reían de las cosas que él decía, sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco, se acomodó sus lentes para ocultar cualquier tipo de sonrojo que se le notara. El, por su lado, los miraba extrañada.

“Ya veo que se conocieron…” Dijo Joyce entrando a la casa. Sus manos llenas de cajas, Will inmediatamente se acercó a ella para alivianarle la carga.

“Mamá, podemos hablar un momento” de reojo miró a El “, a solas” Joyce siguió la mirada de su hijo y asintió, dejó las cosas a un lado.

“Puedes ir a ayudar a Jonathan a bajar los muebles del camión, cariño” Will resopló con una sonrisa.

“Te lo dije” dijo Richie orgulloso, sonriendo de lado.

Bajando los escalones vio al hijo mayor complicado sacando los muebles del camión.

“Hey, Johnny Boy, ¿necesitas ayuda?” gritó mientras se acercaba.

“No me llames así” refunfuñó mientras empujaba uno de los veladores hacia la orilla. De un salto bajó del vehículo, golpeó el hombro del menor y le pasó una lámpara.

“Oh, no. No podemos entrar aún” le pasó la lámpara de nuevo al mayor. “Se supone que están hablando a solas…” Dijo moviendo las cejas “ _a solas_ ” Jonathan frunció el ceño mirando a la casa. Richie le quitó la lámpara de las manos con un suspiro, la dejó en el suelo unos metros más allá y le pidió ayuda al mayor para poder subirse. Con cuidado, le empujó el velador que el otro había dejado a la orilla. “Entonces, El…”

“Qué hay con ella” preguntó a la defensiva, recibiendo el mueble y dejándolo unos metros más allá.

“Nada, sólo quiero saber… es decir, ella es tu… prima ¿verdad?”

“Sí” afirmó seguro.

“¿De verdad? Will dijo que era tu hermana” Jonathan quedó mirándolo, observándolo con cuidado. Richie trató de no intimidarse frente a los ojos marrones del mayor. Estaba por disculparse cuando el mayor suspiró.

“Es complicado.” El pelinegro asintió mientras con esfuerzo, cargaba unas tablas.

“¿Quién es Mike?” recibió una mirada irritada del mayor, al tomar las tablas.

“Complicado” fue todo lo que respondió. Richie se bajó de un salto y cayó de bruces al pasto. Jonathan se apresuró en ayudarle a ponerse de pie, buscó sus gafas y se detuvo unos segundos antes de pasárselas al niño, de verdad era muy parecido a Mike, se aseguró que no tuviera ningún tipo de herida antes de seguir con el camión.

“Puedo hacerte una última pregunta” Preguntó sacudiéndose la tierra de sus rodillas.

“¿No tienes amigos a quien ir a molestar?” respondió sacando más cosas.

“Ja-ja, crees que estaría aquí _trabajando_ si es que mis amigos no estuvieran ocupados. Bill salió con su familia, Eddie tenía médico y Stan no tenía ganas de salir.”

“Ajá”

“¿No hay un padre de familia? ¿No hay un Señor… comoseaqueseatuapellido? ¿Está trabajando?” El mayor se dio media vuelta y se secó el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo.

“Es…”

“Complicado, ya entiendo” tomó una de las lámparas que habían bajado y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. “Ya deben haber terminado de hablar a _solas_.”

“No hay” respondió a sus espaldas. El menor le quedó mirando arqueando una ceja. “Señor Byers, no ha sido parte de esta familia por mucho tiempo.” El rencor que se ocultaba en la voz del mayor le dio a entender que el _Señor Byers_ no estaba muerto.

Cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, Richie escuchó un motor que hizo que su sonrisa se cayera de golpe junto con sus hombros. Dejó el vaso de jugo que le había servido Joyce sobre la mesa de la cocina – uno de los últimos muebles que había ayudado a acomodar –, silenciando cualquier tipo de conversación que los dos mayores estuvieran compartiendo. Estaban descansando después de un largo día de trabajo. En el primer piso sólo quedaban los dos mayores de la familia Byers. Después de terminar de vaciar el camión Will y El desaparecieron en sus respectivas habitaciones terminando de armarlas, no bajaron hasta que su mamá los llamó para comer algo liviano para cenar – los dos mayores se habían mirado preocupados al ver los ojos rojos de Will y sus mejillas húmedas, pero ninguno se atrevió a indagar más en el tema. Richie soltó algún comentario que logró que tres de la familia sonrieran al menos, El aún se le resistía -. Joyce lo dejó en las escaleras, intentó pasarle unos billetes en forma de agradecimiento, pero él se negó rotundamente, ella le sonrió con amabilidad y lo abrazó con gentileza.

Un nuevo inicio, por eso los Byers se habían mudado desde tan lejos – no de los estados del sur, pero de Indiana, un largo trayecto -. Cosas malas – así había dicho Joyce – habían sucedido a sus hijos – Jonathan y Will - los últimos años, pero la muerte de Jim – el papá de Jane y _amigo_ de Joyce – había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y motivó la mudanza. Partir de cero, los cuatro, como una familia. Richie entendió en ese momento las lágrimas del menor, dejar a sus amigos, debía ser algo muy difícil. Se veían buenas personas, los cuatro, sólo esperaba que el sacrificio les valiera la pena.

“Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes venir con nosotros” le dijo tomándole de los hombros y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ella se había dado cuenta cómo su comportamiento había cambiado radicalmente al sentir el vehículo de sus padres. “Cualquier cosa” recalcó

“Gracias, Joy-”

“¡¡Richie!!” Gritó su mamá caminando a paso apresurado hasta donde él, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo tironeó escaleras abajo. Con los labios apretados miró a Joyce de arriba abajo.

“Buenas noches” dijo su mamá.

“Buenas noches” dijo Joyce con una sonrisa.

Richie se despidió con la mano, la miró una última vez mirándole con el ceño fruncido. “Puedes creer cómo estaba vestida” comentó su madre una vez estuvieron en el interior de su hogar.

“¿Quiénes, cariño?” Preguntó su padre desde el sillón.

“Los nuevos vecinos”

“¿Cuánto crees que van a durar?” preguntó bebiendo de su vaso un poco de whiskey.

“Espero que poco ¿Te diste cuenta los autos que tienen estacionados?”

“Son buenas personas” intervino él enojado, pero ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo. Bufando se fue a su habitación, odiaba cuando se ponían así. Sus padres ni si quiera le preguntaron si es que había comido algo.

Sin prender la luz fue hasta su ventana para cerrar las cortinas que había corrido esa mañana, notó que en la habitación frente a la suya estaba Will sentado en su cama con las manos en su rostro, lograba distinguir un cordón con luces de colores iluminando su pieza.

Con un suspiro cerró su cortina.

.-.

Pasaron dos semanas antes que estuviera cara a cara con cualquiera de la familia Byers.

Halloween había pasado sin pena ni gloria para Richie y sus amigos, habían logrado evadir a los patanes que solían molestarlos y golpearlos; y su recolección de dulces había sido menor que la de los años pasados – de todas formas, su madre había requisado más de la mitad, diciendo que mucha azúcar le hacía mal, aunque él sabía que se los terminaría de comer todos ella y su papá -. La casa de los Byers estuvo con las luces apagadas toda la tarde, sólo muy tarde, la luz de la habitación de Will se encendió. De todas formas, nadie se atrevió a tocar su puerta.

De ahí en adelante, todas las mañanas, veía a los hijos de Joyce subirse al auto de Jonathan e ir a clases, con Joyce despidiéndolos desde la puerta, algunas veces ella esperaba que él saliera en su bicicleta para despedirse de él también antes de entrar a la casa para ir a trabajar.

Era un viernes por la tarde noche, Bill y Stanley habían querido ir a ver una película que se había estrenado en los últimos días, no era alguna que le llamara poderosamente la atención, pero era mucho mejor que quedarse en casa y soportar a sus padres. Eddie estaba en su casa en cama con fiebre.

“¡Oh, Johnny Boy!” Saludó Richie con un grito. Jonathan estaba con el estúpido uniforme morado del cine, trabajando en la confitería.

“No me llames así” respondió el mayor sirviendo un cubo con palomitas de maíz, con una sonrisa se lo pasó a la clienta que esperaba frente al mesón. “Muchas gracias por venir”

“¿L-lo c-co-conoces?” El pelinegro asintió orgulloso.

“Son los nuevos de al lado” les dijo a sus amigos mirándolos significativamente. Los otros dos niños alzaron las cejas a modo de sorpresa.

“Sabes que esa casa está embrujada” Dijo Stan, el mayor rodó los ojos.

“¿Van a llevar algo?” Richie le contestó dando su orden “¿Embrujada dices? ¿Con fantasmas?”

“Con fantasmas, gritos y paredes llenas de sangre” Respondió Stanley recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de los otros dos. Jonathan negó con la cabeza mientras llenaba cubos con palomitas.

“Richie d-dijo haber visto un f-fa-fantasma” El pelinegro negó rápidamente para sorpresa de sus dos amigos, Richie le encantaba contar esa historia.

“No se preocupen, hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores que un fantasma” Sonrió misteriosamente Jonathan pasándoles sus dulces y refrescos. Los niños lo recibieron nerviosos “Gracias por venir.”

Al salir de la sala, Stanley y Bill comentaban animados la película mientras él arrugaba la nariz, definitivamente no había sido su estilo de película, pero mejor pasar el tiempo con sus amigos que en su casa, se repetía una y otra vez. Al menos las palomitas y los refrescos habían valido la pena, pensó mientras botaba los vasos vacíos. Era la última función de la noche y unas pocas personas había en la sala, una pareja en especial no había parado de besarse durante toda la película botando al suelo la bolsa de palomitas que habían comprado, Richie había arrugado la nariz al verlos. Qué desperdicio.

Vio a Jonathan limpiando las maquinas, dudó unos segundos si despedirse de él o no. Mordiéndose los labios decidió que no. Jonathan debía tener unos diecisiete años, ¿qué le iba a importar un crío de doce?

Estaba por salir del cine cuando sintió que Jon le gritaba, al darse vuelta un paquete de M&M cayó sobre sus manos, lo miró sorprendido a la vez que el otro se llevaba el índice a la boca en el común gesto de silencio. Había otros dos paquetes iguales al suyo sobre el mesón. Richie sonrió y se despidió de él antes de apresurar el paso y alcanzar a sus amigos.

.-.

Richie arrastraba su bicicleta entre las piedras. Sus piernas dolían, su rostro dolía y lo que más dolía era su mano. Su boca tenía una mezcla de sabores entre tierra y sangre. Su bolso estaba rasgado en los tirantes y había tenido que amarrarlo a él, sus lentes estaban partidos por la mitad, guardados en su bolso. Soltó un quejido cuando su pierna derecha cedió a su peso y casi cae al suelo con la bicicleta encima.

No quería ir a su casa, sabía que su padre estaba trabajando y no llegaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada y su madre estaría en casa de alguna de sus amigas diciendo lo buena madre que era. Eddie – que estaba en un poco mejor estado que él -, le había ofrecido ir a su casa a curar sus heridas y descansar antes de ir a su solitario hogar, pero la señora Kaspbrak no era muy fan de él y de verdad, de verdad, que sólo quería estar tranquilo y lamer sus heridas solo – pero no en su casa, no en el lugar donde estaba más solo que en todo el resto de Derry-.

¿Qué le había dicho a Bowers para que se enojara tanto? Intentó recordar, pero ese día había dicho tanta divina tontera que, a ese nivel de cansancio, ya era difícil diferenciar. Quizás ni si quiera había dicho nada, con Bowers su mera existencia era razón para que lo golpeara.

Se detuvo al escuchar sollozos cerca de la orilla de la cantera. ¿Había alguien ahí? Pocas personas conocían el camino hasta ese lugar en particular. Se acercó despacio hasta que una de las ramas de los arbustos rozó una de sus heridas en su brazo y dejó escapar un quejido.

“Mierda…” exclamó, soltando la bici, dejándola caer con un fuerte estrépito a la vez que llevaba su otra mano hacia la herida la cual comenzó a sangrar nuevamente.

“¿Quién está ahí?” Escuchó que decían, frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz.

“¿Will?” preguntó saliendo de entre los arbustos. Will tenía los ojos rojos con rastros de lágrimas, notó que en su regazo había un cuaderno y variados lápices, algo estúpido de notar en una situación así. El mayor se puso de pie rápidamente en cuanto vio el estado en el que estaba.

“¿Qué te pasó?” Le preguntó acercándose a él.

“El piso se puso rudo conmigo y no puedo dejar que me traten así, Will.” El mayor tomó su bicicleta la dejó a un lado. “Nu-uh, señor, nadie me trata de esa forma, así que tuve que darle una lección. Por supuesto, por lo que puedes ver, fue un digno oponente, deberías ver com—argh, como quedó” se quejó cuando Will lo obligó a sentarse.

El mayor frunció los labios y las cejas mientras revisaba las heridas y golpes que tenía el otro. Apretó los labios cuando reconoció el golpe en la quijada que, más rápido de lo que los dos quisiera, se iba inflamando y cambiando de color.

Tan cerca estaban que, aún sin sus lentes, Richie, podía ver franjas verdes en los ojos miel de Will, quien lo miraba con atención antes de negar despacio con su cabeza. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando en esos momentos. Quizás estaria pensando en Mike y lo mucho que se parecían ambos. Esperó que, a esa distancia, Will pudiera encontrar grandes diferencias entre ellos.

Richie sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Con su mano buena empujó a Will despacio, pero con fuerza lejos de él.

“Lo siento” dijo un sonrojado Byers al percatarse qué tan cerca habían estado los dos. “¿Qué pasó?”

“¿Por qué estabas llorando?” Contrarrestó el menor. Will soltó un bufido a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a él.

“Nada importante” dijo rehuyendo la mirada.

“Ajá…” respondió el otro sin creerle. Dejó escapar un quejido cuando intentó mover su mano mala. Inmediatamente llamó la atención del mayor.

“Deberíamos ir a casa para curarte” comenzó a recolectar sus cosas para meterlas a su bolso. Richie lo detuvo con una mueca de dolor.

“Déjame descansar Byers, que vengo desde el centro de Derry…” el otro sorprendido asintió.

“¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó?”

“¿Me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando?” Will se cruzó de brazos y bufó enojado. Richie sonrió o eso intentó. El otro suspiró cediendo.

“E-echo de menos a mis amigos, eso es todo. ¿Ves? Nada importante”

“Ajá y yo sí me pelee con el piso” ambos suspiraron después de unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar.

“Sí echo de menos a mis amigos” dijo mirándole a los ojos. “Ellos eran-no, son como mis hermanos, parte de mi familia” Pensó en Bill, Eddie y Stanley y cómo se sentiría si tuviera que abandonarlos. Asintió.

“Y ¿qué? ¿Ya no se hablan?”

“No tanto como quisiera” dijo con reproche con sus cejas fruncidas. “¿Y…? ¿qué pasó?”

“Henry Bowers” Richie vio como el rostro de Will entendía a la perfección qué significaba ése nombre en Derry. Se preguntó qué es lo que había escuchado de él o si habia tenido la mala fortuna de conocerlo en persona, o peor aún, si había sido víctima de él.

“De acuerdo ¿crees que te puedas mover ahora? Puedes sentarte en la bicicleta y yo puedo llevarte” desató el bolso del pelinegro y lo metió a la fuerza en el suyo, con cuidado de no arrugar hojas de su cuaderno.

“Podrás ir en esa bici, es un poco… chica” Will hincó los hombros antes de sonreír.

“Sólo debes sujetarte fuerte”

El mayor le ayudó hasta que llegaron al camino de asfalto, después le ayudó a subirse a su bicicleta y luego él se acomodó tratando de no molestarlo.

Al llegar a su casa, Will se percató que no había vehículo ni luces prendidas en la casa del menor. Por su lado, la luz del comedor y de la pieza de El estaban encendidas. De su bolso sacó las llaves – un llavero de rana, notó Richie – y abrió la puerta ayudándolo a entrar con cuidado. Lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y lo dejó ahí mientras él iba al baño a buscar las cosas para curarlo. Richie sintió ruido arriba. Cuando creyó que era algún fantasma jugando con él, vio – o escuchó más que otra cosa, sin sus lentes no veía ni la punta de su nariz - a El bajar por las escaleras, lentamente.

“Will ¿eres tú?” Preguntó por el pasillo. Recibió un escueto sí desde el baño. Sintió a la chica suspirar.

“Hey, Jane” saludó Richie desde su puesto, logrando que arrugara su nariz al escuchar su nombre.

“¿Qué pas—”

“Puedes encargarte de arreglar esto” Dijo Will serio pasándole las gafas quebradas, su voz fría, el pelinegro hizo una mueca. “Debe haber cinta en los gabinetes de abajo” Richie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Will rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

Auch, pensó.

Cuando le estaban vendando su mano mala, “No creo que esté esguinzada” había dicho Will tomando su muñeca con delicadeza – sus mejillas sonrojadas eran sólo por el dolor, nada más -, El le había puesto sus gafas, él parpadeó varias veces antes de poder enfocar bien, la herida de su brazo estaba limpia y seca, sin rastro de sangre, y le habían aplicado algunas cremas que habían disminuido considerablemente el dolor e hinchazón de su mentón y rodillas.

“Te quedas a cenar” Richie no estaba seguro si le estaba preguntando u ordenando.

“Si voy a estar en tu dulce y alegre compañía, mi querida Jane, entonces sí” Will bufó con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba. El, por su lado sólo arqueó una ceja. Ambos hermanos compartieron una tensa mirada.

“No eggos” El dejó caer los hombros. Su hermano le pasó las cosas que había ocupado para que las fuera a guardar al baño, mientras él limpiaba y comenzaba a sacar ollas de los gabinetes.

“¡Oh! ¡Willie va a cocinarnos!” El mayor le lanzó una mirada. “Okey, okey… guardo silencio” acercó su silla a la mesa. Will sacó un pote con comida congelada y la echó a la olla que estaba calentando en la cocina. Claramente, esta no era la primera vez que le tocaba recalentar la cena, sus movimientos hablaban de una rutina muy aprendida –él las reconocía, era casi la misma rutina que tenía él -. El llegó para colocar el servicio en la mesa. Richie frunció el ceño al ver que había cuatro puestos.

“Jonathan debe estar por llegar” Le respondió cuando pasó por su lado indicando el reloj que ya marcaba cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Ni bien Will terminó de servir los platos, escucharon un vehículo estacionarse fuera de la casa. El rostro del muchacho se iluminó por completo y se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Mientras El, por su lado, se levantó lentamente y caminó despacio hacia ellos, él con cuidado se levantó de su silla y recibió al mayor de pie frente a la mesa con una sonrisa.

“¡Johnny Boy!” Gritó Richie acomodándose los lentes.

“¿Qué—?”

“Bowers” Respondió Will antes que él mismo pudiera responder, Richie le sacó la lengua en un gesto súper maduro.

“Bravucón” susurró Jane antes de tomar asiento a su derecha. Jonathan bufó, dejó sus cosas encima del mesón para luego lavarse las manos.

“Sólo porque es hijo del jefe de policía, cree que se puede salir con la suya” comentó sentándose frente a él.

“A nadie parece importarle” los hermanos le miraron con el ceño fruncido, Richie se preguntó si era un gesto por defecto de la familia Byers.

“A nosotros sí. Así que, si tienes problemas con él, no dudes en venir con alguno de nosotros” los dos menores asintieron sin dudar. Él bajó la vista avergonzado. Rápidamente todos comenzaron a comer.

“Ihh ¿y no vamos a dar las gracias?” Dijo con una mano en su pecho con cara de pena. Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, incómodos. Richie dejó escapar una carcajada antes de tomar una buena porción de comida y metérsela a boca “¡Ohhh, esto está delicioso!” Jonathan sonrió.

Entre los cuatros cenaron tranquilos con una amena conversación. Richie casi se atraganta al saber que ninguno había ido al arcade desde que habían llegado, por su puesto, él como buen anfitrión les prometió llevarlos algún día.

El limpió los platos, mientras Jonathan se dedicaba a ordenar la cocina, por su lado, Will se había excusado y se había ido a su habitación después de despedirse y desearle buenas noches a todos. Después de un rato, El se fue a su habitación luego de pedirle a Jonathan si le podía explicar algunas cosas del colegio.

“¿Por qué no le preguntas a Will?” Había respondido el mayor a lo que la chica se mordió los labios, mirándolo fijamente, inmediatamente Richie recordó el ambiente tenso que había entre los dos Byers menores. “Okey ¿podrás esperarme media hora?” Ella asintió y con una sonrisa subió las escaleras.

Richie se puso de pie cuando se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban ellos dos, ya sabía que había alargado demasiado su estancia.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” Preguntó el mayor, poniendo una taza de café frente a él – le había preguntado a Richie si quería algo para beber, pero él había negado -.

“A casa, creo que ya es hora de volver”

“No he escuchado que llegue nadie a tu casa”

“Bueno, lo más probable es que no lleguen hasta mañana” respondió hincando los hombros “, usualmente me quedo en casa de Bill o Stanley, o de Eddie. Pero Edds estaba ahí cuando apareció Bowers, así que creo que su mamá no me daría la mejor de las bienvenidas y… hoy es el cumpleaños del papá de Bill”

“Qué hay de… ¿Stanley?” Richie hizo una mueca recordando el florero que la semana pasada había pasado a quebrar en la casa de Stan. 

“El Señor Uris me aguanta sólo unas cuantas horas a la semana en su casa y creo que estaba semana ya ocupé la cuota” con su mano buena se rascó la cabeza intentando ocultar su vergüenza y nerviosismo. “No sería la primera vez” agregó por lo bajo.

Jonathan se levantó de la silla dejando su café sobre la mesa. Richie pensó que lo dejaría descansar así que despacio se dirigió a la puerta. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió que el mayor le tocaba el hombro, con un gesto le pidió que lo siguiera, en sus manos había frazadas y una almohada.

“La habitación de visitas no está lista” se mordió los labios “. No es el más cómodo de todos, pero…” rápidamente ordenó todo, luego le pasó un pantalón y una remera. “Para que no tengas que dormir con tu ropa” le indicó donde estaba el baño. Cuando salió con la remera cayéndose por su hombro y sujetando los pantalones con una mano para que no fueran a dar al suelo, el mayor sonrió con afecto y le revolvió el cabello para después dejarle solo.

Estaba acomodando la tapa sobre él cuando escuchó a El desearle buenas noches antes de ir con Jonathan para poder estudiar.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando llegó Joyce al hogar, fue su hijo mayor que le dio la bienvenida y entre murmullos explicó lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta él, trató de relajarse, pero se tensó al sentir que alguien le acomodaba las tapas.

Si esa noche lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sólo su almohada había sido testigo.

.-.

Dos días antes de acción de gracias, Richie sintió un vehículo parar cerca de su casa. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba leyendo un cómic y caminó hasta su ventana, apenas se veía el auto, frunció el ceño cuando salió de éste una chica de cabello castaño, vio correr a Jonathan hasta donde estaba ella y abrazarla con fuerza y besarla – bueno, hasta ahí quedaba la teoría que era algún tipo de familiar -. Vio a El acercarse lentamente, sostuvo la respiración al ver a un chico de cabello oscuro, muy, pero muy parecido a él, cargado con tres bolsos. Al llegar al lado de la chica comenzó a hablar – quejarse, si se regía por sus expresiones – y le pasó dos bolsos. Luego de despotricar contra la chica se percató de la presencia de Jane frente a él, con delicadeza la abrazó y le besó la frente.

Elevó la mirada hasta la habitación que quedaba frente a su ventana. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas.

Antes que los recién llegados entraran a la casa, Will salió por la puerta trasera hacia el patio, estaba con un abrigo y una mochila a su espalda. Lo vio tomar una de las sillas que había repartidas y la puso frente a la cerca que separaba su casa con la de él. Richie se apresuró en ponerse zapatos y un abrigo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Antes de salir se acordó de tomar las llaves de la puerta. Sus padres nuevamente llegarían tarde – es decir, no llegarían – y sabía que no sería bienvenido en ninguna de las casas de sus amigos si se quedaba puerta afuera. Buscó a Will en su jardín con la mirada, al no verlo se mordió los labios – no creía haber llegado demasiado tarde -, se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al patio y antes de poder abrirla ésta le dio de lleno en la cara cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

“Ih, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?” Richie se llevó una mano hacia su nariz, mientras con la otra hacia un gesto que no se preocupara.

“Bien, bien, no te preocupes” Contestó poniéndose de pie arreglándose sus nuevas gafas.

“¿Qué estás haciendo acá?”

“Am… ¿Tenía ganas de ir a jugar al patio?” terminó sonriendo nervioso. “Lo siento, sólo te vi saltar a mi patio y me preguntaba si necesitabas algo.” De un momento a otro Will lo empujó contra la cerca que separaba ambas casas mientras él se agachaba y se apegaba también. “¿Qué--?” Will indicó hacia arriba. Richie subió la mirada y vio que la luz de la habitación del mayor estaba prendida. Asintió. “De acuerdo, pero podemos salir por el otro lado.” Richie abrió la puerta del patio y la atravesó. Estando del otro lado, hizo un gesto para que Will pasara rápido, le indicó que se fuera hasta el otro extremo de la casa. Cuando volvió la vista hacia arriba, Jonathan estaba mirando por la ventana, se llevó el índice a la boca en un geste de silencio, Jon le respondió indicando su muñeca para luego estirar ambas manos, Richie sonrió y le devolvió un OK.

“¿Nadie nos vio?” Preguntó el mayor cuando llegó a su lado.

“Nop” respondió haciendo sonar la p. “Entonces, a dónde vamos”

“¿Vamos?”

“Oh, pensaba que, ya que te ayudé a escapar, podía acompañarte” Will se le quedó viendo pensativo.

“La verdad, yo sólo iba a dar vueltas por ahí…”

“Ajá y… ¿No quieres ir, no sé, a los juegos o a la cantera?” 

“¿Quedan muy lejos no?” Richie rodó los ojos y lo tomó de la muñeca.

“Suerte por usted, señor” Dijo destapando dos bicicletas “Mis padres me regalaron esto, la semana pasada”

“Woah ¿Es nueva?”

“Sí, eh… La otra vez, cuando uhhh, ya sabes” indicó su muñeca y la cicatriz de su brazo “Le eché la culpa a la bicicleta, que era demasiado chica y al otro día ¡paff! Apareció ésta, nuevita.” Frunció los labios “Lo único malo es que es _demasiado grande_. Si me entiendes” El mayor arqueó las cejas mirando las piernas del menor, antes de soltar una carcajada. “Así que puedes usar esta y yo la antigua, no hay problema.”

“De acuerdo” Dijo recibiendo la bicicleta para luego montarla. “¿Hacia dónde, señor?”

“Uhhh, _me gusta_. Pues, vamos a hacer el tour que debiste haber hecho el día que llegaste. ¡Te mostraré los mejores lugares de Derry!” Abrió la puerta de su patio, sacó la bicicleta, esperó que Will pasara para cerrarla. Con un grito ambos se alejaron pedaleando.

Jugaron un par de fichas en el Arcade – Will comentó que el de Hawkins era mucho más grande, gracias “Ay, en mi pueblo, _en el sur_ , los juegos son más grandes” imitó Richie tratando de sonar como Will, ganándose un empujón “amistoso” en el hombro -. Estuvieron revisando comics en la tienda – Will estaba encantado de tener una tienda de comics en el mismo pueblo, ellos tenían que ir a la ciudad para comprar los suyos -. Richie le mostró el cine, pero decidieron no ver alguna película -, principalmente porque ni una función les acomodaba o les interesaba y lo otro, porque habían gastado su dinero en los juegos -. Tuvieron la estúpida – “Estúpida idea, Byers. Esta mierda está muy helada” – de comer helado, para luego terminar tomándose un chocolate caliente en una cafetería – Richie pagó -. Pronto siguieron su camino, pasaron por fuera de la casa de Bill, pero el automóvil familiar no se encontraba, el pelinegro arrugó la nariz. Llegaron hasta el puente de los besos – “¿Y por qué se llama así?” “No sé, Byers, quizás porque vienen a bailar acá, o quizás porque su bello paisaje incita al canto lírico” “Silencio, Richie” le reprochó el mayor con las mejillas sonrojadas. “Con mis amigos intentamos hacer un dique una vez, en el verano” “Y qué pasó” “Bowers… _Henry_ y sus amigos nos han dejado hermosos recuerdos de una infancia encantadora” con sarcasmo. Will arrugó la nariz -. Se quedaron un buen rato ahí, conversando, o más bien de Richie comentando todo lo que Henry Bowers les había hecho. Terminaron el tour al borde de la Cantera, donde Will sacó su cuaderno y sus lápices.

“¿Puedes dibujarme?” Preguntó Richie sentándose frente a él en una roca, antes de posar “Así como la persona inteligente y seria que soy”

“Difícil” respondió chasqueando la lengua.

“¿Soy demasiado reto para ti?”

“No. Es difícil dibujar algo que no está ahí” A Richie le tomó un par de segundos entender a qué se refería, antes de soltar una carcajada forzada.

“¡Oh, por dios, Byers! ¡Haz hecho una broma! ¡No puedo creerlo! Es el fin del mundo”

“Cállate, Richie” El aludido sonrió.

“Mis amigos me dicen _Beep Beep_ , cuando es demasiado” dijo mirando hacia el horizonte casi en un murmullo. El mayor sonrió con cariño antes de asentir.

“Okey, ahora quédate quieto”

“¡¡¡Ohhh!!! Me vas a dibujar” gritó emocionado “Déjame buscar mi mejor lado” después de unos segundos se quedó quieto mientras el mayor lo miraba.

“Bueno… qué ¿tienes que ir al baño?” El menor arqueó una ceja sin entender, hasta que el otro sonrió indicando su rostro.

“¡Will!” exclamó “¡Estás haciendo que cambie completamente la imagen que tengo de ti!”

“Supongo que para bien”

“¡Nop!” dijo sonriendo. El otro meneó la cabeza mientras empezaba a dibujar.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo con Richie comentando todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

“¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que me llama la atención” dijo Will mientras sombreaba una parte.

“Dime”

“En todo este rato, y de todas las cosas que has dicho, jamás has preguntado por qué salí a escondidas de la casa o quiénes son las personas que vinieron a vernos” Richie hincó los hombros.

“Todos necesitamos salir de la casa de vez en cuando. Y supongo que _ese_ es Mike ¿no? O sea, es el nombre que todos ustedes me llamaron cuando me vieron por primera vez… No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres. Si necesitas alguna distracción yo siempre estoy dispuesto, _las puertas de mi oficina siempre estarán abiertas_ ” concluyó con un acento distinto haciendo sonreír al mayor.

Antes que pudiera terminar con los detalles del dibujo, un copo de nieve se posó sobre su cabello.

“Creo que es tiempo de volver” Dijo el mayor. En silencio ordenaron todo para devolverse a sus hogares.

Antes de empezar a pedalear, Richie lo detuvo del brazo.

“Si necesitas distraerte en estos días, puedes pasar por la casa y ayudarme a estudiar algebra” agregó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿Algebra?”

“Ajá. Bill es quien suele ayudarme, pero ya vez, el bastardo salió de la ciudad por el festivo”

“De acuerdo” dijo el mayor con una sonrisa, al ver el rostro enojado del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron a sus casas se estaba formando una pequeña tormenta de nieve, Will frunció el ceño al no ver el auto de su mamá, esperaba que no se demorara en llegar. Guardaron las bicicletas, el mayor le agradeció por pasar la tarde con él. Se despidieron por última vez antes de subir los escalones respectivos de sus pórticos. Richie vio cómo la sonrisa ligera que portaba Will – esa que le había costado mantener toda la tarde –, se desvanecía al ver que era Mike quien le abría la puerta.

Una vez cerrada su puerta principal, se apoyó en ésta y suspiró.

.-.

Era pasado las una de la tarde cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta. Su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos del almuerzo, fue quien abrió arrugando el gesto al ver quien era.

No habían tenido clases ya que la nieve había cubierto gran parte de los caminos.

“¿Está Richie?” preguntó inseguro, la mirada de su madre haciéndolo sentir consciente de sí mismo. Con sus manos sacudió su ropa.

“No, él est—”

“¡Will!” Gritó el pelinegro cuando lo vio. El mayor sonrió. “Algebra ¿verdad?” El otro asintió “Mamá, déjalo pasar. Me va a ayudar a estudiar algebra ¿vez?” indicando la mochila que traía el otro. Su madre asintió y Richie lo arrastró hasta su pieza.

Después de unos veinte minutos donde Will había intentado explicarle por cuarta vez el error de conceptos que tenía, dejó el lápiz en el suelo y suspiró irritado.

“Lo siento, pero de verdad me cuesta mucho concentrarme” su sonrisa era más una mueca que otra cosa. Will buscó en su bolso hasta que sacó su cuaderno de dibujo. “Es por eso que es Bill quien me ayuda, es el que más paciencia tiene, ya sabes con Georgie y todo. Una vez irrité tanto a Stan que terminó golpeando la mes—”

“Toma, lo terminé hoy en la mañana” le pasó el dibujo, Richie se quedó sin habla al verlo.

“Woah…” fue todo lo que dijo “Es… es… ¿Así es como se ve mi nariz?” Will bufó con una sonrisa. “Muchas gracias” Se levantó y caminó hasta su pared donde no dudó en colgarlo para sonrojo del mayor.

“Entonces, algebra”

“Argh…”

Fue esa misma tarde, mientras intentaba hacer un muñeco de nieve con la nieve que se había juntado, que escuchó ruido en el patio de los Byers. Creyendo que era Will se acercó despacio para asustarlo, mas tuvo que quedarse con las ganas por que claramente la voz que dijo “¿Estás terminando conmigo?” No era del hijo menor de Joyce.

Sintió al otro suspirar y el frunció el ceño. Qué imbécil, pensó, quién terminaba con su novia un día antes de las festividades, especialmente si te estás quedando por al menos cuatro días más en su casa.

“Lo lamento, El. Pero creo que ya es hora de dejar de mentirnos el uno al otro”

“¿Mentirnos?” Preguntó genuinamente confundida. “¿Ya-ya no me… ya no me quieres?” Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

“No” dijo a secas el otro. Bastardo, pensó Richie al escuchar un sollozo de Jane. “No al menos como creímos en algún momento”

“No entiendo” escuchó otro suspiro.

“Piensa en esto. Sabes que existen distintos tipos de amor” Hubo un pequeño silencio. “El familiar, que es lo que sientes por Hopp- mierda, lo siento”

“Está bien” ¿Qué había pasado ahí?... Hopp, Hopp, se le hacía conocido ese nombre… quizás ¿Jim Hopper? Pfff, Mike lo estaba haciendo estupendo si quería hacer llorar a El.

“De todas formas, no era mi intención… ugh… entonces, también está el amor romántico”

“Novios”

“Sí, y también el amor que sientes por tus amigos… El ¿es diferente el amor que sientes por mí que el que sientes por Max?” ¿Quién era Max? Richie no tenía forma de saberlo. Después de unos segundos, ella respondió.

“No…” dijo dudativa. “No, es igual” esta vez más segura. “Es-está bien ahora. Entiendo”

“Siempre te voy a querer, El. Eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida”

“¿Eso significa que ya no puedo llamarte?”

“¿Qué? No, El, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.”

“Y ¿abrazarte?”

“No, El. Siempre puedes abrazarme, cuando sea que lo necesites” Richie sintió como se movían, abrazándose, de seguro.

“Okey…” El menor intentó moverse, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. “¿Mike? Acaso sientes amor romántico por alguien más” Sintió otro suspiro y una pequeña risilla.

“Si te digo que no ¿me creerás?”

“Mike, los amigos no mienten” Richie supuso que el otro había asentido pues al poco rato se escuchó a El preguntar “¿Es alguien de la preparatoria?”

“No… no me preguntes quién es, por favor”

“¡¿Acaso es Max?!” Preguntó escandalizada.

“¡No! ¡Eww, El! ¡No, no es Max! Eww” Escuchó, por primera vez, a Jane reírse libremente. “No puedo decirte”

“¿Por qué?”

“Es complicado, El. Por favor” ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Los tres escucharon a Will y Joyce reírse desde el interior de la casa.

“Oh…” escuchó que decía “ _Oh…”_ Richie frunció el ceño, ¿quién era?

“Por favor, El… no…” sollozó el otro. ¿Joyce? ¿Era Joyce?

“Está bien, está bien, Mike” Urgh, nada peor que tener un enamoramiento con la mamá de tu amigo, ¿pero tan fuerte era lo que sentía como para terminar con tu novia? Richie no lo entendía.

“Por favor, no le digas a nadie” después de unos minutos los tres escucharon que la puerta se abría.

“Oigan” Dijo Will desde la puerta, su voz tan fría como la temperatura en esos momentos. Richie se estremeció sólo con oírla. “Mamá tiene lista la cena, si es que quieren entrar”

“En un minuto” Respondió El. Con un bufido cerró la puerta. “Está enojado con los dos”

“Intentaré hablar con él”

“No hoy, mañana” después de unos segundos sintió la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

Esperó unos minutos antes de derrumbarse en la nieve. Bien, al menos El no parecía tan afectada por el termino en su relación, aunque eso no le quitaba lo bastardo que era Mike por terminar en estas fechas, ¡especialmente si era por Joyce! Se puso de pie y abandonó su intento de muñeco de nieve, adentrándose a la casa para darse una ducha caliente y despertar sus entumecidas piernas.

.-.

“¿Yo no te he llamado Mike? ¿Yo?” Escucho gritar afuera de su casa.

Richie estaba leyendo un libro en su sala de estar, mientras sus padres se habían ido de fiesta. ¿Era hoy día de acción de gracias? ¿O era mañana?

“¡Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te llamó constantemente las primeras dos semanas, pero siempre tenías algo más importante que hacer! ¡Incluso cuando tu llamabas lo único que me decías era que te pasara a El!” Prestó particular atención cuando identificó la voz de Will.

“¡Will, déjame explicarte!” Dejó su libro sobre la mesa de centro, apagó las luces y corrió un poco la cortina.

“¿Explicarme qué?” se dio vuelta encarándolo “¿Que el gran Mike Wheeler estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar con su supuesto mejor amigo?”

“Sí estaba ocupado” Respondió elevando la voz “, entramos a preparatoria, las cosas no son fáciles” Will soltó una carcajada.

“¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Yo entré también a preparatoria, por si necesitas recordarlo. En un estúpido pueblo donde no conozco a nadie” Auch… “Y dónde me han…” negó con la cabeza antes de continuar “, pero por supuesto, era yo el que siempre llamaba en un mal momento ¿no? Y cuando llamaba El, tenías todo el tiempo del mundo.”

“Es diferente Will. El acaba de perder a Hopper—”

“CREES QUE NO LO SÉ” las luces en la calle parpadearon. Los tres observaron el fenómeno extrañados “, vivo con ella, Mike. Un recordatorio constante de por qué nos mudamos.”

“Will, El era mi novia.” Ajá, asintió Richie.

“Y yo _ERA_ tu amigo, Mike.” Incluso a través de la ventana pudo ver como a _Mike_ se le iban los colores del rostro.

“¿Qué? Will—” lo tomó del brazo.

“¡NO ME TOQUES!” gritó y hubo una explosión en uno de los postes eléctricos que hizo que los tres dieran un salto. “Incluso Max dedicó media hora de su tiempo para saber cómo estaba.” Se revolvió el cabello en un gesto de desesperación “Mierda, incluso Steve habló conmigo una tarde que visitaba a Dustin” Mike dio un paso hacia él.

“Will, sé que hice mal, por favor déjame—tu nariz, por qué está—¿Will?” Se dio vuelta y se limpió la nariz, donde Richie pudo ver rastros de sangre.

“Déjame solo, Mike,” se montó en su bicicleta. “Eso se te da fácil ¿no? lo has hecho todo este tiempo.” Agregó antes de ir calle abajo.

Mike se quedó ahí de pie, incapaz de moverse, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y tiró de su cabello. Al bajar sus manos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, volteó la cabeza en dirección del poste que había explotado e hizo una mueca. A zancadas se metió en la casa de los Byers.

Richie se quedó ahí, escondido en su sala de estar, mordiéndose los labios, indeciso si seguir o no al menor de los Byers. ¿Sería bueno que él lo siguiera, que se lo encontrara como sorpresa? Se paseó por toda la casa intentando decidir si seguirlo aún. Él sabía muy bien donde podría ir Will, hasta ahora podía decir que era su lugar favorito. En cuando bajó las escaleras por tercera vez, vio el libro que había dejado en la mesa de centro. Se apresuró a tomarlo y acomodarse en el sofá donde había estado antes. Intentó leer al menos cuatro veces la misma hoja, hasta que lo empezó a leer en voz alta… ¿De qué se trataba el libro? Algo de una familia que se mudaba a… urgh… con un bufido dejó caer el libro al piso. Se pasó la mano por su rostro. Se sacó los lentes y decidió que era buen momento para limpiarlos exhaustivamente. Siempre podía tomar una ducha, arrugó la nariz ante la idea. Luego de limpiar sus lentes, decidió que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para limpiar la cocina.

Al terminar, se duchó y se vistió con ropa abrigadora, aún quedaba un poco de luz afuera, así que no debía ser tan tarde. “Es lo suficientemente tarde como para que parezca una casualidad” Se dijo así mismo, mientras descolgaba un abrigo junto a sus guantes y una bufanda.

Abrió la puerta y ahí frente a él estaba Joyce con la mano en alto a punto de golpear la puerta.

“Hola, cariño” le saludó con un gesto preocupado. “¿Vas saliendo?” él asintió.

“¿Pasó algo?” preguntó contagiándose de su preocupación. Ella se sobó sus manos.

“Will salió un poco alterado de la casa y ya han pasado varias horas y no llega. Pensamos que quizás ¿tu sabías donde pueda estar?” Se quedó pensativo unos minutos, sin saber si decirle o no el lugar donde él tenía pensado ir a buscar.

“Sí…” murmuró “Sí, sé dónde pudo haber ido” agregó decidido. Tomó las llaves de su casa y cerró la puerta.

“De acuerdo, podemos ir en auto-“

“No, es más fácil llegar en bicicleta” Joyce se mordió los labios. “Si no está ahí ¿podrían ir a revisar a los juegos de arcade? ¿O la heladería?” la mujer asintió.

Sacó su bicicleta y partió a todo lo que sus piernas daban camino a la cantera. El viento frio de invierno le golpeaba el rostro como cientos de pequeñas agujas clavándose en su piel.

Saliendo del pueblo comenzó a escuchar truenos y relámpagos a lo lejos. No era tiempo de tormentas. Apresuró lo que más pudo su bicicleta.

Estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia vio un gran rayo caer cerca de la cantera, sintió su respiración detenerse de golpe y su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza que antes, en cualquier momento sentía que se le salía. Por qué, de a dónde y cómo es que había caído un rayo en esta época, en este clima y precisamente en ese lugar. Oh dios, por primera vez en todo el trayecto esperaba que Will no se encontrara ahí. Tiró la bicicleta lejos y comenzó a correr hasta la orilla.

Lo que vio hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara, ahí en el suelo estaba Will de espaldas inconsciente, con su nariz y boca cubiertos de sangre. La electricidad aún era palpable en el ambiente.

Corrió hasta su lado y se arrodilló, al posar una de sus temblorosas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, sintió como la estática le recorría el brazo.

“¿Will?” llamó con un hilo de voz. Suspiró cuando sintió que estaba respirando, un rastro de sangre fresca había en su nariz. “¡Will!” llamó más fuerte moviéndolo para ver si lograba algún tipo de reacción de él. “Vamos, Byers, no se te ocurra morirte en este lugar” lo sintió quejarse. “Eso, eso, despierta bello durmiente, no me hagas besarte” Will se llevó una mano a su nariz antes de abrir sus ojos. “¡Woah!” Exclamó Richie al ver que el color avellana de los ojos del mayor, sólo por un segundo o dos, eran azules con algo de verde.

“¿Mike?” El pelinegro hizo una mueca.

“No, pero si quieres puedes llamarme así. Incluso puedes llamarme cariño o papi si estás interesado”

“Richie” El otro asintió ayudándolo a sentarse. Will soltó un gemido abrazando su estómago, segundos tuvo para apartar al menor antes que empezara a vomitar.

“Urgh…” exclamó elocuentemente el menor, mientras comenzaba a sobarle la espalda al mayor. De entre sus bolsillos sacó un pañuelo de género. “Toma, siéntete libre de usarlo…”

“Lo siento…”

“Está bien…” Will limpió su rostro y de entre sus cosas sacó una botella con algo de agua. “¿Mejor?” El mayor asintió. “Bueno, ¿crees que te puedes poner de pie?” obtuvo un no por respuesta “Okey, okey. Podemos quedarnos un rato acá” sin percatarse seguía sobándole la espalda al otro, aunque no sabía a quién realmente estaba tranquilizando, si a Will o a sí mismo. “¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué hubo ese rayo? ¿Cayó muy cerca de acá? ¿Cayó en el agua? Hey, ¿qué pasa con los peces si cae un rayo en el agua? ¿Se mueren? ¿Sobreviven? ¿Qué crees?”

“Beep… beep, Richie” susurró, llevándose una mano al rostro para taparse los ojos.

“Lo siento” con cuidado le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Will casi se cae al suelo, pero logró afirmarse del menor.

“Sí, bueno, puede que no sea lo suficientemente alto como para cargarte, pero siempre puedo ser tu bastón” lo dejó de pie, recargado en un árbol mientras él echaba todo a la mochila del otro. “Todo listo. Ahora nos vamos”

“Despacio” susurró.

“Ajá, tan despacio como necesites, ¿de acuerdo?” a paso tortuga los dos se dirigieron hacia la carretera.

Durante el camino, el menor se preguntó por qué no había dejado que Joyce lo acompañara, el sufrimiento de Will en estos momentos era sólo culpa de su propio egoísmo, y ¿así se hacía llamar su amigo?

Will vomitó al menos tres veces más durante el trayecto, en la última botando sólo el agua que tomaba, lamentablemente la botella se había vaciado un par de metros atrás. Al llegar a las bicicletas, el mayor se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza a la vez que las luces de la carretera parpadeaban hasta que su intensidad bajó. Raro, Richie pensó, pero eso era algo de lo que podía preocuparse después, ahora, en ese instante, su preocupación máxima era saber cómo diablos iba a trasladar a Will hasta su casa – una vez más maldijo el momento en que negó la ayuda de la madre del mayor -, no podía dejarlo solo para ir a buscar ayuda, eso estaba claro. Estaba pensando en una solución cuando vio las luces de un auto acercarse a ellos.

Se puso en medio del camino e hizo señas esperando que los ocupantes del vehículo se detuvieran y no lo atropellaran – y si se detenía fuera para ayudarlos y no para dañarlos aún más -, sintió a Will quejarse a medida que las luces se hacían más fuertes. El auto paró a unos metros de él, quien inmediatamente se fue al lado del mayor para ayudarlo a pararse. Sintió las puertas abrirse y pasos acercarse a ellos.

“¡Will!” Gritó Mike al verlo. Antes que pudiera llegar a su lado, Will se apartó de ellos haciendo arcadas. “¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?” miró intensamente a Richie “¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” demandó. Richie sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba al otro “¿Cómo no vas a sab-?”

“Mike” llamó el menor de los Byers, la actitud del más alto cambió radicalmente de una dominante a uno de delicada preocupación, fue tan brusco el cambio, que el cerebro de Richie apenas pudo procesarlo.

“Hey, Will” le habló despacio pasando un brazo por sus hombros, entre los dos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie mientras Mike le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que pronto estarían en su casa, todo estaría bien.

“Mi cabeza…” fue lo último que dijo Will antes de desplomarse encima del más alto.

“Mierda” dijeron ambos antes de mirarse, con cierto reproche. Richie le ayudó a cargarlo hasta el auto donde Nancy – la hermana de Mike y novia de Jonathan – estaba al volante. Mientras acomodaban a Will en los asientos, El se dedicaba a subir las bicicletas en la parte de atrás. Si era sincero, se sorprendió de ver que ambas cabían casi sin problemas.

Antes de arrancar, El y Mike compartieron una mirada significativa que hizo que Richie frunciera el ceño.

“Cómo lograron encontrarnos” preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

“Will tiene un dibujo de ese lugar en su pieza” Respondió Mike, quien llevaba la cabeza de Will apoyada en su hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza.

“No es un lugar fácil de encontrar” agregó el menor.

“Mapa” agregó El. Bueno, eso le daba más sentido, aunque seguía sin creerles del todo.

Sonrió cuando cruzó su mirada con _Nancy_.

“¿Sabes?” Dijo la mayor “Eres extremadamente parecido—”

“Sí, sí” dijo en tono despectivo “. Todos me lo han dicho, pierde la gracia después de las primeras tres veces”

“No sé qué le ven, no nos parecemos en nada” A lo que Nancy simplemente puso los ojos en blanco ante la negatividad de su hermano. “¿Puedes apurarte?” reclamó al ver que comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz a Will de nuevo. Antes que cualquier pudiera reaccionar, Mike le limpió el rostro delicadamente con la manga de su chaleco. Richie arrugó la nariz en desagrado, en el fondo de su cabeza la voz de Eddie resonaba recordándole todos los peligros de tocar sangre ajena.

“Bueno, dile eso a Joyce, Jonathan, Will y _Jane_ aquí presente” Mike lo miró con odio cuando nombró a El. “Casi les doy un paro cardiaco cuando me vieron por primera vez” El asintió con una sonrisa leve. ¡Hey! Un gran paso para el gran señor Richie Tozier.

“Pensamos que habíamos visto un fantasma” agregó El.

“Bueno si vas a ver un fantasma en tu casa, mejor yo que los que se dice viven ahí”

“Qué—”

“Llegamos” Dijo Nancy estacionándose. Jon y Joyce los estaban esperando en el pórtico.

“¡Johnny Boy! Necesitamos tu ayuda” Jonathan tomó en brazos a su hermano que seguía inconsciente y lo cargó casi sin problemas al interior de la casa. Richie sacó su bicicleta, mientras Joyce y Jon entraban, con Mike y El a la cola. Fue Nancy quien le ayudó a sacar la bicicleta de Will junto a su bolso.

“Muchas gracias por cuidar de él” Le sorprendió la mayor. Richie se hincó los hombros.

“Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?” Nancy le miró con el ceño fruncido. Él tomó su bicicleta y se encaminó hacia su casa.

“¿No vas a entrar con nosotros?”

“No quiero molestar”

“Mm… no creo que seas una molestia. Además, nos serviría saber qué fue lo que paso”

“No es que sepa algo, cuando lo encontré estaba inconsciente en el suelo” se acomodó sus gafas.

“De acuerdo. Nos vemos” Nancy suspiró antes de subir los escalones dándole así la espalda. Richie miró a su casa con todas las luces apagadas ¿Quería estar solo esta noche en particular? Con un suspiro subió esos escalones.

Adentro, se había formado un pequeño caos, todos iban de un lado para otro. De repente sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

“Gracias por encontrarlo” le susurró Joyce en el oído, haciéndolo sonrojar. “¿Quieres beber algo?” la señora le ofreció con una sonrisa cálida y sus ojos irritados. Él asintió. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde Joyce le preparó un té caliente.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Nancy apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

“¿Está el agua caliente?”

“Sí, cariño” Respondió antes de tomar su café. Nancy se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

“Will está despierto” Dijo El entrando. Joyce se levantó con cuidado y una sonrisa dejó a Richie sólo en la mesa. “¿Hay agua?”

“No, pero pongo a calentarse”

“¿Will está bien?” Preguntó por primera vez el menor.

“Su cabeza… le duele” Respondió la castaña. Richie se quedó pensativo recordó las luces de la cantera.

“Hay demasiada luz” las otra dos le quedaron mirando. “Si tiene migraña y tienen la luz encendida, hay demasiada luz” indicó la bombilla encendida en la cocina. El buscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró una vela. Nancy le pasó un vaso y acomodó la vela para que no se cayera. “¿Le gusta su té caliente?” Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie, había visto una caja con manzanilla cuando El buscaba las velas.

“Si es como Jonathan, tibio y sólo un poco dulce” respondió Nancy. Mientras le facilitaba un tazón.

“Jonathan dijo que había pan en la despensa” Entró Mike restregándose los ojos – estaban rojos, con rastros de lágrimas -. “El dice que Will debe comer algo antes de irse a dormir…” suspiró.

“¿Y no quiere comer?” preguntó su hermana mientras servía el agua caliente en las tazas. El más alto negó con la cabeza.

“No cree que pueda mantener nada en el estómago” Richie asintió distraído.

“Le creo, con todo lo que vomitó…” ambos hermanos se le quedaron mirando.

“Mierda, creí que sólo había tenido las arcadas…” Mike, puso el pan en la tostadora y sacó un poco de mermelada.

“¿Estás bien?” Pregunto Nancy al ver que los ojos de su hermano se llenaban de lágrimas.

“Sí, sí… ¿hablamos luego?” Ella asintió. “¿Para Will?” Indicó la taza con té de manzanilla. “Buena idea la de la luz” dijo mirándole antes de salir de la cocina.

“Entonces… qué fue lo que pasó, cuéntamelo todo” le tomó del brazo clavándole sus azules ojos en los de él.

Al principio Richie contó con simples palabras lo que había visto en su camino hasta la cantera. Al terminar su relato, Nancy le sonrió y comenzó a hacerle preguntas que a él le parecieron extrañas en un principio.

“¿Y ese es un lugar donde va mucha gente?”

“No mucha, mis amigos y yo pasamos ahí algunos días en el verano y no mucha gente pasa”

“Entonces, ¿había truenos y relámpagos?”

“Sí, pero desaparecieron minutos antes de que el rayo cayera”

“Tampoco rastros que el rayo haya caído cerca de él”

“Ajá…”

“¿Qué crees que pasó?” Cuando Richie hincó los hombros, Nancy le sirvió otro té y esta vez le acompañó con unas cuantas galletas y le pidió que contara todo de nuevo. En algún momento se le unieron Joyce y El, quienes hacían sus propias preguntas.

¿Sentirse él como en un interrogatorio? Jamás… pero sí un poco, si es que era honesto consigo mismo. Aunque, ahora, parecía más una conversación con la llegada de las otras dos.

Finalizando su tercer té de la noche, sintieron que golpeaban la puerta. Joyce fue quien fue a abrirla y luego lo llamó. En la puerta estaba su madre con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa forzada.

“Richie, hijo, llegamos y no estabas en la casa, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos” Richie puso los ojos en blanco, quizás sólo lo habían ido a buscar porque su bicicleta estaba tirada en el jardín de los Byers y, por supuesto, su madre no aprobaba a los Byers – especialmente cuando se enteró que Joyce trabajaba en un mini market -.

“Espero que Will se mejore”

“Nosotros también. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Richie, cuídate” su madre lo tomó del brazo y con un saludo corto, se dirigieron a su casa. El pelinegro se soltó con fuerza de su mamá y tomó su bicicleta para ir a guardarla.

“Te he dicho que no me gusta que lleguemos a la casa y tú no estés acá, especialmente para ir donde los _vecinos_. Ni una nota dejaste. ¡¿Richie?! ¡Te estoy hablando!”

“Sí, mamá…” dijo antes de irse escaleras arriba.

Tomó su libro, sí, el mismo que había estado leyendo en la tarde y de un golpe corrió la cortina de su ventana abriéndola. Las luces de la habitación de Will estaban apagadas. Se mordió los labios y se recostó en su cama a leer.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

Stanley lo vino a buscar temprano en la mañana y pasaron gran parte del día juntos, después de almuerzo se les unió Eddie. Vieron una película en el cine, una película que de nuevo no era muy del gusto de él, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer? Terminaron el día esperando que Bill llegara de ver a su familia y jugaron juntos en su casa junto al pequeño Georgie, para molestia de la señora Denbrough.

Había sido un buen día. Sus amigos le habían logrado despejar la cabeza con sus juegos y bromas simples. Estaba tan feliz que cuando llegó a su casa y su padre lo castigó por contestarle de mala forma a su mamá, aún seguía sonriendo.

Al otro día despertó con los ruidos de sus vecinos ayudando a sus invitados a acomodar sus bolsos en el auto antes de partir.

Vio a Jonathan y Nancy abrazarse con fuerza. Mike por su lado estaba hablando animadamente con El y Will mientras subían los bolsos, El hizo un comentario que logró que los otros dos se rieran. Joyce salió con una bolsa llena de potes con comida y un termo. Nancy algo le dijo que la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano entregándole la bolsa. Mike se despidió de Jonathan, quien le palmeó la espalda. Luego abrazó a Joyce por un largo rato, mientras Nancy se despedía de Will y El, a la última el pelinegro le dio un corto abrazo y un beso en el cabello. Con Will, ambos intercambiaron palabras antes de darse un abrazo algo incómodo.

Los cuatro se quedaron de pie en el jardín viendo como el auto desaparecía por la calle. El y Joyce fueron las primeras en ingresar a la casa. Después de unos minutos, Jon entró, no antes de abrazar a su hermano y besarle la cabeza. Antes que entrara, Will elevó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba él en la ventana. Richie se sonrojó al verse que lo habían pillado, pero sonrió y saludó al mayor quien le devolvió el gesto.

Se alejó de la ventana y se fue a dar una ducha, cuando volvió vio su cuaderno de algebra encima de su escritorio, con un suspiró lo abrió y se sentó.

Este era tan buen momento para terminar sus deberes como cualquier otro.

.-.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Pensaba Richie mientras recibía otro golpe de lleno en su estómago. ¿Cómo es que no los había sentido venir? Intentó ponerse de pie y defenderse para ir a ayudar a Eddie y Bill que eran los que estaban recibiendo las peores partes. Golpeó en la entrepierna a Victor con suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo del dolor. Tomó un palo que estaba cerca e intentó golpear a Henry, pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó para luego empujarlo contra una pared.

“¡HEY!” Gritaron desde la entrada del callejón llamando la atención de Bowers justo segundos antes que su puño se estrellara contra la cara de Richie.

“Piérdete” le gritó uno de los amigos de Bowers.

“Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, ¿eh?” Mierda. Pensó Richie, estos imbéciles iban a moler a golpes a El o quizás algo peor, qué le iba a decir a Joyce.

Su corazón se aceleró a mil.

“Mira zorrita, por qué no vas a mover la colita a otro lugar. O mejor aún” Henry Bowers se iba acercando poco a poco hasta El, tenía que actuar rápido, intentó dar un paso, pero sus piernas gritaron de dolor. “Por qué no vienes y la mueves acá” dijo tocándose la entre pierna.

“Disculpa, ¿qué le dijiste a mi hermana?” No, no, no. No podía estar Will ahí también. A su lado aparecieron Bill y Eddie, que lo sujetaron de los brazos.

“Miren nada más, quien vino a defender a estos perdedores. Si no es el maricón del pueblo. Dime, ¿es cierto que se mudaron porque te pillaron chupándosela al director del colegio?” los otros matones se rieron a carcajadas.

Mierda, ¿eso era lo que decían de Will?? Que era… que era… con razón su mamá no quería que se juntara con ellos. Vio como El le tomaba de la mano y negaba con la cabeza. Will lo miró directo a los ojos y elevó la vista donde estaban colgando unos cables de electricidad, después le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que avanzaran hacia ellos. Tironeó a los otros dos para que lo siguieran, mientras Will y El llamaban la atención de los demás.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras más, que hizo enfurecer más a Bowers y los demás. Richie sintió como se erizaban los pelos de sus brazos antes de sentir una explosión sobre ellos.

“¡Corre!” Dijo Will tomándolos de los brazos a él y Eddie, a la vez que El tomaba la muñeca de Bill y los arrastraban corriendo por las calles.

“¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡¿Estás muerto, escuchaste?!” gritó Bowers con una de sus manos en su rostro.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, dejándolo caer al suelo.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó El ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

“Gracias” Dijo Eddie al lado de Richie. “Pero ahora están en su lista, no los va a dejar tranquilos”

“No será el primero ni el último en hacernos la vida difícil” Will se acomodó la mochila que cargaba.

“P-por lo general, l-la gente no suele e-en-entrometerse” intervino Bill arreglando su ropa.

“Sí, eso es porque no sé a quién le tienen más miedo, si a Bowers hijo o al padre”

“Cuál de los dos más loco” los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas.

“Entonces, ¿a dónde iban?” preguntó El.

“A casa de Richie”

“Sí, tenemos un importante proyecto de ciencias que entregar antes de las vacaciones”

“Los acompañamos” Dijo Will. Richie frunció el ceño.

“No necesitamos niñeras” Respondió el pelinegro haciendo que los otros dos arquearan las cejas.

“Lo lamen—”

“Te recuerdo que vivimos al lado” Will cortó a El con una sonrisa. “No es que queramos seguirlos, es que te _tenemos_ que.” Richie se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

“Primera vez que veo que alguien te calla”

“Aw, ¿celoso, Eds?” le dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del más chico.

“No me digas así” le reprochó, sacándose el brazo de encima.

“No te preocupes, tu siempre puedes callarme cuando quieras y cómo quieras” dijo haciendo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas antes de besarle la mejilla, el gesto sacó una risa del mayor, mientras el más bajo se limpiaba la mejilla con su brazo y alegaba algo de bacterias y saliva. Mientras Bill ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo. Richie iba conversando incapaz de quedarse en silencio por mucho rato, pero siempre pendiente de los otros dos que iban un par de metros más atrás murmurando entre ellos.

Se despidieron cuando llegaron a su calle. Richie buscó entre sus cosas las llaves de su casa. No estaban. Diablos. Buscó de nuevo. Seguían sin aparecer. Sacó todas las cosas que había en su mochila. Mierda.

“Esperen aquí” les dijo a los otros dos sin siquiera guardar todos sus cuadernos y corrió hacia la casa de los Byers. “¡Hey, ey, ey!” llamó su atención antes que cerraran la puerta. “Necesito de su ayuda, ¿alguno de ustedes dos sabe cómo abrir una puerta sin la llave?” preguntó con su rostro más angelical. Fue El quien suspiró y rebuscó en su cabello antes de sacar una horquilla, intercambió una mirada con Will.

“¿Crees que podrás…?” ella asintió. Will tomó su bolso y lo dejó dentro de la casa. Antes de salir y acompañarlos.

“Puedo decir lo poco raro que me parezca que: primero, sí sepan abrir una puerta _ilegalmente_ y, segundo, que sea El quien puede hacerlo” Will dejó escapar una risilla.

“Si supieras” susurró, esperando que Richie no lo escuchara, pero no fue así, porque el menor se le quedó viendo con sorpresa.

“Permiso” dijo El abriéndose paso entre los otros dos que miraban a Richie sin entender. El se arrodilló frente a la puerta y metió la horquilla. Empezó a moverla con cuidado, mirándola fijamente. Pasado unos minutos, se escuchó un _click_ logrando que la puerta se abriera. “Listo” dijo poniéndose de pie.

“T-t-tienes un poco de sangre en t-t-tu—“

“Oh…” exclamó ella llevándose su mano a la nariz, inmediatamente Will le pasó un pañuelo. El pelinegro asintió a modo de agradecimiento. Abrió la puerta y dejó que los otros dos entraran, él se apresuró en guardar sus cosas en su mochila para poder entrar y – ¡por fin! – limpiar sus heridas. Con su mano se despidió de los hermanos Byers.

Suspiró antes de subir las escaleras a su cuarto.

Al otro día al contarle lo sucedido a Stanley – que no estaba con ellos el día anterior porque tenía que acompañar a su padre -, los tres no pudieron evitar plasmar su admiración por los hijos menores de Joyce.

.-.

Los días que le siguieron fueron bastante rutinarios, la única alegría que tenía durante el día, eran los momentos que pasaba con sus amigos.

En ese momento, iba camino al mini market. Su mamá andaba con ganas de cocinar una receta que una de sus amigas le había dado, algo que llevaba demasiadas verduras para su gusto. ¿Qué venía a comprar? Miró la lista, algo de aceite, sal, una gran cantidad de condimentos… urgh…

Entró al mini market esperando ver a Joyce en la caja, pero estaba la misma señora Smith de siempre, con su cara de asco y sus ojos negros que parecían que te atravesaban el alma cada vez que te encontraban.

Compró todo lo que necesitaba y poco más, agregando algunos dulces y chucherías que podría compartir el día siguiente con sus amigos en la tarde, cuando fueran donde Bill.

Sus brazos cargaban las cuatro pesadas bolsas con todo lo que había comprado ¿Por qué no había traído su bicicleta? Ah, sí… había nevado durante la mañana, y ahora estaba cubierto de hielo. Una caída había sido más que suficiente, gracias.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó una bocina a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Joyce, en su auto azul, haciéndole señas.

“Hola, Richie, ¿quieres que te lleve?” Richie asintió y se subió rápido al vehículo. Frunció el ceño al ver que la parte de atrás estaba con bolsas.

“¿Qué van a hacer para navidad?” preguntó Richie, era la pregunta obligatoria en estas fechas, con tan solo una semana para las fiestas.

“Jonathan y los niños van a ir a ver a sus amigos en Hawkins” respondió Joyce arrugando la nariz. “No es algo que me agrade mucho, pero han estado suficiente tiempo separado de sus amigos, sé que los echan de menos, especialmente Will” Richie asintió. 

“¿Tú también vas, Joyce?”

“No…” negó con la cabeza “, hay que trabajar, alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas”

“Es decir que ¿vas a pasar las fiestas sola?” Joyce asintió.

“Los voy a echar de menos horrores, pero es mejor que vaya acostumbrándome. Jonathan el próximo año va a la Universidad y…” suspiró “, lo siento, cariño. No es algo que te importe.”

“Sí me importa” murmuró el menor. “Puedes pasar las fiestas con nosotros. En navidad es sólo nosotros tres, pero mis padres suelen hacer una fiesta para año nuevo donde suelen invitar a la mitad de Derry…” Joyce arrugó la nariz.

“Seamos, honestos, Richie. No le gusto a tus padres. Creo que nadie de mi familia es del gusto de tus padres” Richie arrugó la nariz imitando a Joyce, quien dejó escapar una risa.

“Seamos más honestos y digamos que ni si quiera yo soy del gusto de mis padres.” Agregó.

“Oh, Richie…” dijo Joyce posando una de sus manos en el hombro del menor. “Qué te parece si el veinticinco te pasas por casa y celebramos los dos” Richie la miró antes de sonreír.

“De acuerdo, ¿puedo invitar a mis amigos? No se preocupe por la comida, cada uno traerá algo de comer” Joyce rio.

“Sería bueno que le preguntaras a ellos primero si es que quieren pasar tarde de su navidad en una _casa embrujada_ , uhh” agregó el típico sonido de televisión de horror que hizo reír al menor. 

“¿Qué—cómo—ah?” se atoró en preguntar al ver que, en realidad, Joyce estaba siendo seria.

“No te preocupes.” Dijo seria esta vez mientras doblaba en su calle. “Sé muy bien qué pasó en esa casa y los rumores que hay de ella. Es la razón de por qué estaba tan barata en un inicio”

“¿Y no ha pasado nada?”

“Oh, cariño, ¿has visto algo malo?” Richie se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

“Sí, bueno, he tenido mis experiencias con ella”

“Ajá. No estoy diciendo que no pasen… _cosas_ , porque pasan” Richie empalideció haciendo que la otra riera. “Nada malo. Luces que se apagan, aunque eso ahora…” se mordió los labios antes de continuar “, cosas que cambian de lugar y… esa vez que El dijo haber visto a una niña en la escalera.” ¿Qué había dicho? “Pero créeme, hemos sufrido cosas peores, otro tipo de _fantasmas_ que nos han hecho más daño… Nada malo puede pasarnos en esa casa.”

Se estacionó y le revolvió el cabello un gesto que había visto entre Jonathan y Will varias veces, se preguntó si era un geste de hermanos, porque Bill solía hacérselo a Georgie cada vez que se despedían.

Su madre recibió los ingredientes reprochándole el por qué se había demorado tanto en llegar, que se le hacía tarde para hacer la cena.

.-.

Al otro día sus amigos le miraban como si estuviera loco.

“A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que nosotros” Eddie indicó a los cuatro “vayamos a comer a una casa donde hay fantasmas porque Joyce la loca va a estar sola?”

“No está loca, Eds” masculló Richie

“No me llames así.”

“P-pe-pero no niegas que en esa casa a-asustan” Richie hincó los hombros, Joyce misma había confirmado que pasaban cosas raras.

“Ni si quiera celebro navidad” dijo Stanley comiéndose una papa frita.

“Vamos h-ha-hagámoslo por El y Will” dijo Bill

“Bueno, si El y Will no quisieran que su madre pase las fiestas sola, no debieron planear irse en primer lugar” dijo Eddie sirviéndose la última papa frita.

“Hm” fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta. Richie se levantó y se fue a jugar con Georgie, quien estaba jugando con autos de madera. A sus espaldas, sus amigos intercambiaron miradas preocupados.

“Richie, si tienes problemas, siempre puedes pasar navidad con nosotros” dijo Eddie tratando de llamar su atención, pero no gracias, Georgie y él estaban teniendo un combate a muerte con sus autos, efectos de sonido incluidos.

“A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí” dijo Stanley sentándose a su lado, pero el pelinegro se puso de pie.

“Se hace tarde” dijo recogiendo sus cosas “. Nos vemos, Georgie.” Se despidió y bajó las escaleras, sin esperar a que los otros reaccionaran. Pasó por el frente, donde estaba la señora Denbrough sentaba en el piano, practicando _Para Elisa_. Se despidió de ella también, pero no recibió respuesta.

Joyce la Loca, así la llamaban. Jane era la rara y Will, por supuesto, era… - Richie apretó los ojos -, y Jonathan era el raro malo, el criminal, el que supuestamente había matado a una persona en su antiguo pueblo y por lo que se habían mudado. Pero él sabía que eran nada de eso y eran personas mucho más normales que el resto de Derry. Dioses, eran mucho mejores personas que la gran mayoría de la gente de mierda que vivía en ese pueblo. Los Byers se habían convertido en una casa segura para él, en estos tres meses – wow ¿habían sido sólo tres meses? -, lo habían hecho sentir más en familia que su propia familia. Joyce era una madre preocupada – se despedía todas las mañanas de sus hijos antes que se fueran a clases. El mismo varias veces había despertado en una casa vacía -, que trabajaba horas extras para poder mantener a sus hijos – a sus dos hijos y a El, sonrió recordando que Jane en realidad no era hija de Joyce, pero que, en verdad, nadie podía dudar que sí lo era -. Jonathan era el hijo mayor que estudiaba y trabajaba en todo lo que podía para poder ayudar a pagar las cuentas de la casa. Y Will y Jane, eran dos adolescentes – casi su misma edad si era sincero, sólo dos años mayor que él – que pasaban demasiado tiempo solos, encargados de limpiar y cocinar. Una pequeña familia disfuncional que, en realidad, funcionaba mejor que el resto, su propia familia incluida.

Bien, si sus amigos no querían pasar la tarde de navidad con ellos, él se encargaría de hacer lo mejor para que Joyce no extrañara tanto a sus niños. Se preguntó si debía hacerle un regalo a la mujer, trató de pensar en varias opciones, pero en realidad nada se le venía a la cabeza, qué se le podía regalar a una mujer de ¿cuarenta? años… luego recordó que aún le faltaba comprar los regalos para sus amigos. El resto del trayecto lo pasó preguntándose qué podría regalarle a cada uno de ellos.

Al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y no nombró a los Byers ni una sola vez. Pudo ver como sus amigos intentaban tocar el tema, pero él rápidamente los distraía y la conversación se iba por otro lado.

.-.

Richie estaba durmiendo, soñando en realidad, ¿con qué? No se acordaba, pero un grito desesperado le despertó de un salto. Rápidamente buscó sus lentes y encendió la luz de su lámpara.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Se quedó quieto tratando de ver si volvía a escucharlo. Sintió el grito de nuevo que lo hizo saltar de su cama. No venía de su casa, era de afuera, como si viniera—

Rápidamente abrió las cortinas de su pieza y vio horrorizado como las luces de la casa Byers parpadeaban fuera de control, incluso la pequeña luz que iluminaba el pórtico por las mañanas, parpadeaba. Lo que lo horrorizó aún más, fue ver como Will se agitaba en la cama. No pasó muchos segundos antes que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe y por ella entraran Jane y Jonathan ambos con pijamas. El mayor sostuvo los brazos de Will mientras la otra intentaba despertarlo – o eso creyó que hacia al ver que El posaba sus manos en el rostro del Will -, cuando despertó llevó sus manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar o algo por ese estilo – si el movimiento de hombros era algún indicativo. Además, Jon, lo tenía abrazado y le sobaba su espalda. Algo le dijo Jon a El quien salió de la habitación. Las luces seguían parpadeando, empezaban a marearlo. De un sopetón las luces se apagaron, para luego, sólo encenderse las luces navideñas de Will y las del pasillo – que era las que lograba ver -. Jane volvió a entrar a la pieza cuando Will ya se había calmado. Se sentó en el otro lado de la cama en el suelo. Algo se dijeron pues Jane estaba llorando su mano tapando su rostro, Jon posó una de sus manos en su hombro, sin soltar a ninguno de los dos. Estuvieron así unos largos minutos antes que el mayor se levantara e instó a los otros dos que lo siguieran. Antes que alguno de los tres lo pillara apagó su lámpara y se volvió a la cama.

¿Qué había pasado? Qué es lo que Will había soñado que lo había afligido tanto. Qué le había dicho a su hermana que había logrado que llorara, Richie jamás había visto a El llorar. Incluso cuando Mike estaba terminando con ella, sólo había derramado un par de lágrimas. El era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía.

Preocupado se volvió a dormir.

.-.

Al día siguiente no tuvo tiempo de intentar averiguar algo. Sólo sabía que Joyce había vuelto de trabajar muy tarde – el sonido del motor a Richie cada día se le iba haciendo cada vez más familiar -. Pero entre trabajos y exámenes, no había tenido tiempo de dejarse caer en la casa de los Byers, pero podía ver que Jonathan y Joyce estaban tensos, mientras que Jane pasaba de estar muy triste a estar decidida y así, por su lado, Will parecía estar cada día más cansado.

Y así le dio el 20 de diciembre.

Empezaban las vacaciones de invierno y los hermanos Byers se iban. Él se había despedido de cada uno de ellos de pasada, con un comentario “Supe que vas a ver a tus amigos estas vacaciones, acuérdate de traerme algo” o algo así les había dicho a los tres por separado. Había intentado hablar con Will quien fue a entregarle una bolsa con regalos de parte de sus hermanos hacia él – un gesto que le había hecho sonrojarse un poco, pero sólo un poco -, pero Will después de explicarle que eran regalos pequeños, ya que ninguno de los tres manejaba mucho dinero – especialmente con el viaje –, se fue rápidamente hasta su casa.

Joyce había abrazado a cada uno de ellos largo y tendido, besándoles la frente antes que se subieran al auto que los llevaría hasta Hawkins. Joyce se quedó de pie mucho tiempo después que el auto desapareciera por las calles de Derry. Richie la acompañó desde su pieza, hasta que ella ingresó a su casa.

.-.

El veintidós de diciembre fue Bill quien lo fue a buscar a su casa para pasar la tarde juntos. Richie actuaba como si nunca hubiera pasado la conversación en la casa del mayor. Conversaron de los regalos que les habían conseguido a los otros dos para las fiestas.

“Woah” Dijo Bill viendo la muralla del escritorio del pelinegro. “¿T-tu hiciste esto?” le preguntó tomando el dibujo de la pared.

“Por supuesto, es una nueva habilidad que he adquirido y que jamás les he dicho, para poder sorprenderlos más adelante” Bill le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

“Dice W-Wui-Will the Wise- ¿Oh? ¿Will? ¿T-tu vecino, Will?” Richie asintió tomando el dibujo y pegándolo de nuevo en la pared sobre su escritorio. “Es muy bueno, ¿crees que pueda hacer uno de Georgie si es que se lo pides?”

“¿Si es que yo se lo pido? Pff” le devolvió la almohada, pero Bill fue más rápido en agacharse.

“T-tú lo conoces más.”

“Sí, solo por tres meses…”

“Ellos no se p-pa-parecen al resto de las personas que viven acá… parece que realmente les i-importa lo que está pasando.”

“Vamos, dímelo, sé que no has venido a verme para decir lo bonito que soy, Bill. Sólo lánzalo”

“Sólo no e-entendemos, Richie, tanta preocupación…” Richie se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

“Es por que en tres meses he cenado más veces en su casa que acá. Tres meses, Bill, sólo tres y se han preocupado más de lo que se han preocupado a mis propios padres.” Se levantó y sacó una bolsa de plástico que Will le había entregado. Adentro había un cómic de X-Men que él le había comentado que no lo tenía – se notaba un poco gastado en las orillas -, una tarjeta echa a mano con la letra insegura de El y una bolsa de m&m. “¿Ves? Me lo dejaron antes que se fueran de viaje. No es mucho, pero tiene más valor que cualquiera de las cosas que me den mis padres.” Se limpió los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas. “Así que tienes razón, parece que a ellos les importa, porque sí les importa”

“D-de acuerdo. Entonces, qué hay que llevar”

“No es necesario, Bill.” Bill hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

“Puedo ver si ma-mamá puede hacer un p-pie extra para compartir.” El pelinegro descansó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Para cuando Bill tuvo que irse, ya la noche había caído sobre el pueblo.

“¿No dijiste que no había nadie en la casa del frente?”

“Sólo Joyce”

“Las luces están encendidas” Richie se apresuró a mirar por la ventana. Efectivamente, todas las luces estaban encendidas, incluso la del pórtico y la entrada del patio. Richie frunció el ceño.

“No creo que Joyce haya prendido todas las luces de la casa.”

“L-la casa no está e-embrujada, ¿verdad?” Richie se mordió los labios y miró a Bill. “¿Ve-verdad?” ambos pegaron un salto al ver a una silueta en la ventana de Will, como mirándolos fijamente. Richie cerró de golpe la cortina.

“No tienes que venir si no quieres… Joyce dice que nunca les ha pasado nada malo.” Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

“De cuerdo… T-tengo que irme” cuando ambos abrieron la cortina, las luces estaban apagadas.

.-.

La cena de víspera de navidad – la que pasaban juntos en familia -, había sido tediosa, varias veces Richie había tenido ganas de pararse de la mesa e irse a su cuarto, por supuesto, con los jefes de su padre, no podía hacerlo. Aunque no había dudado en levantarse e irse una vez la cena hubo terminado, dejando así a los adultos solos – se hubiera ido mucho antes, pero su madre lo tenía más que amenazado con respecto a sus malas actitudes -.

El veinticinco despertó con todas las ganas, este iba a ser un buen día y nadie lo iba a cambiar, llegaran sus amigos o no llegaran.

Bajo las escaleras y vio que bajo su árbol de navidad habían, por lo menos, unos diez regalos. Sus padres los esperaban en la cocina tomando desayuno. Su madre con su sonrisa de siempre le sirvió la comida y entre los tres fingieron ser una familia feliz. Su madre repartió los regalos, siendo su papá el primero en abrirlos. Su padre recibió obsequios de parte de Richie que eran una completa sorpresa para el menor. Los suyos, eran lo mismo de todos los años.

Empacó varios platos con comida de la cena del día anterior. Tenía entradas, platos de fondo y postre, así si no llegaban los demás, al menos iban a comer rico – lo bueno que tenía su madre, era que se le daba muy bien la cocina -.

Tocó la puerta, nervioso. Vestía su mejor ropa, rio por lo bajo su nerviosismo.

Joyce abrió la puerta sorprendida, no creía que llegaría, de seguro.

Le entregó su regalo – una planta que daba una flor azul en primavera, en un macetero bonito de, supuestamente, el mismo color de la flor o eso le habían dicho en el florería -, sonrojado. No sabía qué más podía darle.

Joyce había preparado algo para beber y entre los dos comenzaron la cena navideña. Richie se dio cuenta que no había árbol de navidad ni ningún tipo de decoraciones.

“Es un poco inútil, sin los niños en la casa” había comentado de paso la mujer, con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

A mitad de cena sintieron la puerta. Por unos segundos, pensó que eran sus padres en su búsqueda, obligándolo a irse a su casa, pero no. Cuando abrió la puerta su rostro se iluminó. Por supuesto, ahí estaban sus tres amigos, con platos de comida en una mano y regalos en la otra. El primero en entrar fue Bill, que venía acompañado de Georgie – “N-no me dejaban v-venir si no lo traía” –, estaba bien, a Richie no le molestaba la presencia del menor. Al último, fue Eddie, que lo abrazó para desearle una feliz navidad – “Si nos morimos esta tarde, déjame decirte que es toda tu culpa” -.

Joyce los recibió sorprendida en la cocina, donde ayudó a ordenar los platos con comida. Pronto, la cocina estuvo llena de conversaciones, la mayor sonreía interesada en los temas que comentaban los niños, prestando especial atención cada vez que el más chico comentaba algo – “Me recuerdan a Will y Jonathan, creo que esa admiración por el hermano mayor nunca se va” había comentado, haciendo ruborizar a ambos hermanos -. Hacía gestos cada vez que Eddie comentaba sobre alguna enfermedad y se reía de sus exageraciones. Stanley – quien había estado muy aprensivo con respecto a la casa –, poco a poco se fue relajando, especialmente cuando Joyce le preguntó por sus tradiciones, siendo muy respetuosa con respecto a las fiestas que celebraban - “Mi ex marido era judío. Pero siempre concordamos en no criar a los niños con ninguna religión en específico” “¿Ex Marido?” había preguntado. “Un completo idiota” los niños entendieron que era un tema no grato para la mayor -. Se reía de las bromas de Richie – para sorpresa de sus amigos -, a pesar que éste se intentaba censurar, más de una vez se le escapó un comentario desafortunado que tenía riendo a Joyce.

Al despedirse, la mujer abrazó cariñosamente a cada uno de ellos besándoles la frente para incomodidad de los cuatro mayores, pero deleite del más pequeño.

“No ha estado mal, Tozier” le dijo Stan golpeándole el hombro despacio.

“Al menos, no nos morimos por culpa de la casa” agregó Eds, quien se llevó un golpe en el brazo del mayor de los Denbrough. “¡Au! Si me quiebras algo, tendrás que tu cuidarme”

“F-fue una buena tarde” agregó Bill “, s-se ve que es una buena persona.” Apretó la mano de su hermanito. “C-creo que es hora de que nos v-vayamos. No p-puedo llegar tan tarde con Georgie.”

Con una sonrisa, un par de bromas, un beso en la mejilla a Eddie – “Qué asco, Richie, ¿sabes cuántas bacterias tiene la boca?” comentó limpiándose la mejilla -, se despidió de sus amigos.

Esa noche, Richie contaba esa navidad como un completo éxito.

.-.

Pero toda alegría y normalidad se vino abajo, cuando, el treinta de diciembre, iba llegando a su casa después de pasar la tarde con sus amigos y pasar a comprar algunas cosas que su mamá le había pedido, vio a Joyce salir despavoridamente de la casa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en sus manos su bolso con las llaves del auto.

“¿Joyce?” le preguntó corriendo a su lado, mientras la mujer intentaba abrir la puerta del vehículo. Ella abrió varias veces la boca en un intento de hablarle, de explicarle qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nada salía de ella. Cuando al fin pudo abrir la puerta le dijo:

“Cuida la casa por nosotros, no dejes que se mueran las plantas.”

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de partir en el vehículo.

Richie se quedó de pie ahí, frente al pórtico, viendo cómo Joyce se iba alejando calle abajo.

La puerta de la casa había quedado abierta, notó. Sería irresponsable de su parte dejar la casa abierta. Lo pensó varios minutos antes de subir los cinco escalones, dejar las bolsas al lado afuera de la puerta principal e ingresar a la casa.

El comedor, la cocina y el baño de abajo eran lugares conocidos para él. Prácticamente se sabía de memoria la sala de estar, pues ahí pasaba gran parte del tiempo cuando iba de visita.

Lo que le llamaba la atención era escaleras arriba. Un mundo completamente desconocido para él. Sabía que estaban las cuatro habitaciones de los dueños de casa. Así como sabía que había una habitación de invitados a un lado de la escalera, pero que jamás había visto, ya que las veces que se había quedado había dormido en el sofá, que si bien, lo pensaba con detenimiento, era mucho más seguro que dormir solo en una habitación en esta casa.

Subió las escaleras despacio, tratando de no meter ruido, esperando que en cualquier momento alguien lo encontrara y le gritara por estar en donde no lo habían invitado. El quinto y décimo escalón crujieron tan fuerte que Richie se quedó unos segundos esperando a ver qué pasaba. La escalera terminaba frente a la puerta de lo que sería la pieza de Will, decidió saltársela por ahora. A su derecha había una puerta, con temor la abrió, suspiró entre risas al ver que se trataba de sólo un baño.

Siguió avanzando y abrió otra puerta, supuso que la pieza era de El, la ventana daba al patio, sus cortinas eran de un rosado pálido, vio fotos colgados en la pared. Principalmente de una pelirroja junto con ella, había varias donde aparecían seis jóvenes, él sólo podía reconocer a tres, El, Will y Mike. Había fotos sólo de ella y Mike, no tantas como las fotos de El y la pelirroja. Había una foto de El con una señora, ambas se parecían bastante. Había fotos más recientes de ella con Will, otras donde estaban los tres con Jonathan y otras con Joyce, Richie podía reconocer algunos lugares como parte de Derry. Aparte de las fotos y algunos dibujos de palitos, destacaban tres dibujos que supo de inmediato quién los había hecho. Uno de una señora parecida a la que salía ella en una foto y otra de El, al centro de todo estaba un retrato de un hombre adulto, más o menos por la misma edad de Joyce, de barba con su sombrero de policía haciéndole sombra en la mitad del rostro. Aparte de la cama y el escritorio no había nada más que destacara en habitación. Nada rosa a excepción de las cortinas. Las paredes eran blancas igual que el techo.

La siguiente habitación era de Jonathan, pudo identificarlo al ver el inmenso equipo de música ocupando gran parte de la pared del fondo. Había una ventana dando al patio y otra dando hacia el jardín, hasta ahora era una de las habitaciones más grande. Su cama era un poco más grande que la que El tenía en su pieza. Había fotografías repartidas por todas las paredes, fotos de Joyce que capturaban por completo la esencia de la mujer, fotos de Nancy por donde fuera que mirara. Había una foto de ambos en el velador al lado de la cama junto a una de los cuatros. Se maravilló de ver foto de Will cuando era pequeño. Vio fotos de Will, Mike y Jonathan junto a los otros dos chicos que había visto en las fotos de El, pero mucho más jóvenes. Había una caja aún de la mudanza, que decía no tocar. En su interior había botellas con químicos que jamás podría pronunciar, al lado había un sobre con papel, afuera del sobre decía papel fotográfico, eso le daba sentido a todo lo que había visto.

La habitación de Joyce era un caos que hizo que Richie se riera por lo bajo. Había ropa en el suelo, la cama estaba deshecha y había un vaso de agua en el velador. No había fotos, ni dibujos ni cuadros. Las paredes estaban completamente vacías. Aún había cajas con cosas de la mudanza, quizás recuerdos que no querían que salieran a la luz. Richie tuvo ganas de abrirlas, pero estaban aún selladas con cinta. Las ventanas daban al jardín, así que Richie asumía que daba el sol en toda la tarde.

Al lado de la pieza de Joyce estaba una pequeña salita donde había un teléfono colgado en la pared, un sillón y una mesita con una lámpara.

Volvió al inicio de las escaleras y dudó antes de entrar.

Si bien, el conocía la habitación de Will por lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su ventana, nada le tenía preparado para ver un mundo completamente distinto. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías, afiches de películas y dibujos nuevos y viejos. Las luces que había visto que adornaban la pared del respaldo de la cama seguían alrededor de las ventanas – las tres, una que daba de frente a su propia habitación, otra que daba al patio y una que daba al jardín. La habitación de Will, definitivamente, era la más iluminada durante el día y durante la noche -. Las fotografías mostraban varias etapas de la vida de Will, desde muy pequeño hasta las más recientes con El dentro del pueblo. Había una enmarcada en su escritorio, era de él con Mike y los dos chicos más disfrazados de los _cazas fantasmas_ , estaba pegada con cinta, el marco se notaba que era nuevo. Los dibujos variaban de retratos de su familia, algunos nuevos de algunos lugares que pudo reconocer, especialmente la cantera – había varios dibujos de la cantera con distintos tipos de materiales -, a ilustraciones fantásticas, había una de un mago con túnicas moradas lanzando llamaradas, había otro de el mismo personaje rodeado de rayos. En el escritorio vio que había tres libros apilados, dos viejos y uno nuevo. Uno hablaba de la conducción de la electricidad y la luz, otro del clima y el último, que pertenecía a la biblioteca de la ciudad, hablaba sobre la fisiología humana.

Escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Salió rápido de la habitación y notó que nadie estaba subiendo. Tragó saliva antes de bajar a toda prisa y salió de la casa. Tomó sus bolsas y se fue a su casa donde su mamá lo regañó por demorarse.

.-.

Año nuevo pasó desapercibido. Sí, lo había ido a celebrar junto a sus amigos en los juegos de arcade y había sido una gran tarde.

.-.

Fueron pasando los días. Al principio, Richie pensó que a lo mejor Joyce se había ido a celebrar con sus hijos, pero esa sensación que nada estaba bien no lo dejaba tranquilo. O sea, un viaje planeado, aunque sea de última hora no se te iba a olvidar cerrar la puerta principal.

Para el tres de enero, golpeó la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Qué pasaba si intentaba entrar para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando… Joyce le había pedido que regara las plantas y él no podía decepcionarla. No a ella.

Sólo tenía un pequeño problema. No tenía llaves para poder entrar a la casa. Revisó por todos lados en el pórtico, pero nada. Empujó la puerta que separaba el patio con el jardín y se acercó a la puerta trasera de la casa para saber si había alguna llave escondida por ahí en algún lugar, pero no tuvo tal suerte. Volvió a la entrada principal, pero sin subir los escalones. ¿El no había abierto su puerta con sólo una horquilla para el cabello? ¿Qué tan difícil debía ser? Sólo era cosa de achuntarle, ¿no? Entró corriendo a su casa y, sin dudarlo, se metió en la habitación de sus padres, buscó entre las cosas de su mamá y encontró una gran cantidad de accesorios para el cabello, pero no aparecía ni una sola horquilla, ¿acaso no era algo común que ocupaban las mujeres? Se fue al baño y ahí, en una esquina del lavamanos, había una horquilla abandonada a punto de caerse para ser olvidada. La tomó y corrió hasta la casa de los Byers.

“Mierda…” exclamó cuando llegó frente a la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco abierta. “Okey…” susurró entrando con cautela. “Sólo vengo a regar las plantas” se dijo. Una vez adentro empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños. “Sólo vengo a regar las plantas” repitió un poco más fuerte, esperando que la casa entendiera. Siempre se podía estar un poco más loco, pensó. Tomó un jarro de la cocina y comenzó a regar las plantas que mantenían en la sala de estar, eran cuatro hermosas plantas que El había conseguido – les había dicho Joyce en la cena de navidad, recalcando que ellos tres tenían una muy mala mano para las plantas, pero que Jane se preocupaba de ellas todos los días -, por supuesto él no quería que El se decepcionara al llegar y ver sus plantas a medio morir, especialmente la de aquel macetero azul que le había regalado a Joyce. Él por su lado, no sabía nada de plantas ni de flores, pero suponía que todas debían tener alguna flor bonita si es que había llamado la atención de la adolescente. Estaba por irse cuando vio que la luz de escalera se encendía. “Joder…” había una enredadera en la sala de estar de arriba junto al teléfono, recordó. Se armó de valor y rellenó el jarro. Subió rápido, pero con cuidado de que el agua no se le cayera y bajó a lo que más pudieron sus pies. Antes de irse sintió que algo se caía en la cocina, quiso ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad pudo más con él. Ahí en el suelo junto a la pata de una silla, había un juego de llaves, el llavero era de una rana – Richie sabía que lo había visto antes -. La tomó con cuidado y salió de la casa, prometiendo volver en tres días para ver las plantas.

.-.

El siete de enero despertó a mitad de noche gritando lo que más podía su garganta. Eran gritos histéricos, llenos de terror. Despertó ahogándose, con lágrimas en sus ojos, con sus oídos zumbando. Soltó otro grito desgarrador.

Miedo, estaba total y completamente muerto de miedo.

Con piernas temblorosas e hipeando su llanto se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres. Soltó un sollozo al ver que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la casa. Se quedó arrodillado ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, llorando. No, no podía quedarse ahí, pensó, se ahogaría en su terror si se quedaba en esa solitaria casa. Bajó como pudo las escaleras, se abrigó lo que más pudo. El frio lo golpeó despertándolo de su entumecimiento, las luces en la casa de los Byers parpadeaban furiosamente. Cayó al suelo un momento cuando el miedo lo envolvió de nuevo, como una un manto en esta noche fría. Con manos temblorosas tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear sin saber a dónde irse.

Debía ser pasada la media noche, no había alma deambulando por las calles de Derry. No se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía hasta que vio la casa de Eddie a lo lejos. Esperaba que estuviera durmiendo con el sueño ligero.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le dijo desde su ventana “son las… dos treinta de la mañana”

“Estaba soñando contigo y me di cuenta lo mucho que te echo de menos, ¿me dejas acompañarte esta noche, amor mío?” Eddie bufó e intentó cerrar la ventana. “Por favor” le dijo y algo en su voz debió haberlo alertado, porque el otro frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto para que fuera a la puerta.

Cuando le abrió, Richie intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca, preocupando al más bajo.

Esa noche durmió en la cama del menor de los Kraspbrak, entre temblores y sollozos para preocupación de su amigo, quien lo mantenía abrazado.

Al día siguiente, con Eddie, fueron a buscar algo de ropa para que Richie volviera a pasar la noche con él. Richie ni si quiera miró la casa de los Byers, sólo se percató de la puerta abierta porque Eddie lo había mencionado, no hizo comentario alguno y siguió de largo.

La semana siguiente la pasó repartido entre la casa de sus amigos. Los tres sabían que algo había pasado, pero no habían logrado obtener respuesta del pelinegro cuando habían intentado tocar el tema. Si su mamá no lo hubiese ido a buscar a la casa de Stanley, él hubiera seguido durmiendo en la casa de sus amigos. Lamentablemente, las clases habían comenzado y su madre por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que él no había estado llegando a la casa – ¿dónde estaban esa noche? Quiso preguntar mientras lo regañaban. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo sin avisarle? ¿por qué lo habían abandonado en una de sus peores noches? Pero no dijo nada, si no quería que lo castigaran por aún más tiempo-.

.-.

La semana que siguió tampoco hubo noticia de los Byers. Estaba preocupado, intentó buscar algún numero al cual podía llamar para saber qué es lo que había pasado cuando fue a regar las plantas, pero no encontró nada. Sus amigos intentaban de restarle importancia a su preocupación, diciendo que en realidad él no los conocía tan bien, sólo habían sido tres meses.

.-.

No fue hasta la última semana de enero que, a mitad de la noche, sintió el auto de Jonathan aparcar frente a la casa. De un salto se levantó y abrió la cortina de su pieza. Del copiloto salió El quien se apresuró en abrir la puerta de pasajeros. Entre ambos, ayudaron a un caballero bajar del vehículo. Richie frunció el ceño, desde lejos no podía ver bien quién era la persona. El corrió a abrir la puerta de la casa y después siguió ayudando a subir los escalones. Pasado un tiempo Jonathan volvió al auto donde sacó unos bolsos.

El menor se acostó de nuevo en su cama y se quedó pensando, quién era ese caballero, se le hizo vagamente familiar. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando recordó el retrato que estaba colgando en la pared de El.

Al otro día después de clases, vio a Jonathan subiendo al auto, antes que él pudiera saludarlo arrancó el auto y partió a toda velocidad. Extrañado, desvió su camino y subió a la puerta de entrada. Tocó la puerta dos veces, esperó unos minutos antes de dar media vuelta y bajar. Estaba por entrar a su casa, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

El lo saludó desde lejos. Dudó unos segundos si entrar a su casa o ir donde los Byers, decidió lo primero, a pesar que la curiosidad lo mataba.

Al tercer día de la llegada de El, no había rastro de Jonathan. Richie iba camino a su casa, refunfuñando por la cantidad de tareas y trabajo que le había dejado el simpático profesor de algebra, acaso no entendía que le costaba concentrarse en su estúpida materia.

“¡Richie!” sintió que lo llamaban. Era El desde la puerta, saliendo a su encuentro. “Richie ¿tú sabes cocinar?”

“Hago unos huevos cocidos dignos de restaurant” ella sonrió aproblemada. “¿Necesitas ayuda?” ella asintió. Se mordió los labios y miró a su casa.

“No sé… no sé cocinar y lo que hizo Jonathan ya se acabó” ambos se quedaron en silencio. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Entraron a la casa de Richie y El se impresionó de ver su interior. La llevó directo a la cocina, de donde sacó unos potes del congelador que tenía guardado su mamá con restos de comida.

“¿Sabes cómo hacer esto?” El asintió. “De acuerdo, esto es para hoy y este lo puedes ocupar mañana.”

“Gracias, Richie” el pelinegro asintió.

“¿Puedo saber dónde están todos? Me refiero a que ya empezaron las clases y…” suspiró. “No importa, ¿estarás bien?” El se le quedó mirando y dejó los potes encima de la mesa.

“Accidente” se mordió los labios y miró por la ventana a su casa. El pelinegro empalideció un poco. “Hubo un accidente, Joyce está bien, pero Will…” a Richie se le secó la boca “está muy herido, en el hospital en Indianápolis.”

“Y tú ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tipo de accidente?”

“Él… me protegió. Recibió todo el daño de los—” suspiró. “Si todo sale bien, debería volver a mediados de febrero”

“¿Si todo sale bien en qué? ¿Está muy mal herido? ¿Qué pasa si—?” se detuvo al ver que los ojos de El se llenaban de lágrimas. “Lo importante es que tú estás bien” ella asintió.

Le tomó unos cuantos días más de valor para preguntarle con quién se estaba quedando, fue una tarde, donde le llevó unos potes más de comida, que El lo dejó entrar.

“Tienes que estar bromeando” gruñó alguien desde el sillón. “Pensé que sólo había uno en esta dimensión”

“Ja-ja, muy gracioso. No sé qué hizo ese tal Mike, pero ya me estoy cansando.”

“Papá…” reprocho ella.

“Santa Mi…” dijo Richie dejando caer las cosas “¿Es tu papá? Pero yo pensé que—” El hombre le quedó mirando mientras El sonrió.

“Es… complicado” Richie recogió los potes.

“Ajá… mientras no sea un zombi o un vampiro, todo bien”

“Quizás lo soy niño y para cuando lo sepas, ya sea demasiado tarde” Richie lo quedó viendo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

“¿Sabes que estás en una casa embrujada? Suerte con Grace, Bianca y Alice” dijo los tres nombres que se le ocurrieron primero. Llevó sus potes a la cocina. Sintió una carcajada por parte del hombre.

“¡No creo en fantasmas, niño!”

“Papá…”

“Qué, El, no me digas que tu…” Richie se rio cuando escuchó un “Mierda”. Recuperó los potes que le había pasado a El que estaban limpios y guardados, listos para ser entregado a él. Calentó la comida para servirla.

Mientras cenaban, Richie se dio cuenta de las cicatrices en las mejillas y manos del hombre, había una que iniciaba en el cuello y terminaba escondida debajo de la camisa. Bajó la vista cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre lo estaba mirando.

A la semana siguiente, Richie, volvió a la casa de El, pero quien abrió la puerta fue Hopper – como le dijo que le llamara después de la cena -.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó, niño?” Le dijo tomándole del mentón donde estaba poniéndose morado.

“Bowers” dijo abriéndose paso a la cocina.

“¿Quién es Bowers?”

“¿Dónde está El?”

“En clases” Richie elevó las cejas. El se había rehusado a volver a clases, hasta que su papá no se encontrara mejor, había tomado mucho convencimiento por parte del mayor para que la chica lograra ir. “¿Quién es Bowers?”

“Henry Bowers, el patán del pueblo”

“Hmm” dejó la comida en el congelador. Recogió los que había dejado el día de ayer. “¿Dónde vas?”

“A casa” Hopper lo vigiló hasta que entró a su casa.

Esa tarde, escuchó pasivamente todo lo que su madre tenía para decirle por llegar con su rostro golpeado. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a sus amigos para saber si habían llegado bien y estaban bien.

No le fue a dejar comida a El durante tres tardes, esperaba que se las manejaran solos – obvio que sí, Richie. No seas idiotas, no es como que dependieran de su comida para poder sobrevivir el día. Las palabras de Victor habían calado hondo en su mente esta vez -. Fue a clases, pero evitó juntarse con sus amigos durante las tardes.

El lunes siguiente, pasó por fuera de la casa de los Byers, donde estaba sentado en el pórtico Hopper.

“¿Acaso no tiene frio?” preguntó, al pasar por fuera.

“He estado en lugares peores” Richie rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. “Hey, niño, ven.”

“Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Y no, no es Mike, aunque si es lo que _le gusta,_ puede llamarme como quiera” fue el turno de Hopper de poner los ojos en blanco. “Entonces, acá estoy.”

“Ya no te queda nada del golpe” Richie hincó los hombros. “¿Estás bien?” Richie asintió. “No tienes que mentirme niño.” Richie bufó, se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa “El está preocupada” Richie se detuvo en seco “, se pregunta si hizo algo que te molestara o si yo hice algo… mira niño, Richie, El dice que sueles pasar las tardes acá cuando no estás con tus amigos… si hice algo para que dejaras de venir”

“Sólo pensé que ya se habían cansado de… No importa, está bien” hincó los hombros y se fijó en la puerta principal que estaba cerrada. “¿Qué, acaso no puede entrar?”

“¿Qué…?” ambos se fijaron que la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada. “Joder”. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba completamente cerrada. La golpeó con rabia.

“Uhhh, yo no haría eso” dijo. Después se le iluminó la cara. Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó el llavero con una ranita que hizo que el mayor se riera.

“¿Qué haces con las llaves de Will?”

“¿Will?” buscó la llave correcta y pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas.

“Sí, ese es el llavero de Will” Hopper dejó la puerta abierta invitándolo a entrar.

“¿Él me las dejó?”

“Inténtalo de nuevo”

“¿Las encontré y las ocupé para regar las plantas?” intentó decir la verdad, pero Jim sólo negó con la cabeza, Richie simplemente suspiró e hincó los hombros por tercera, quizá cuarta vez esa tarde.

Richie vio como Hopper hacia un gesto de dolor al sentarse en el sillón. No era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, pero esta vez tenía el suficiente valor como para preguntar.

“¿También estuvo en un accidente?” preguntó indicando su gesto de dolor.

“Sí, podríamos decir que sí…”

“El creía que estaba muerto” Jim suspiró.

“Es complicado”

“Ajá” Richie se sentó frente a él en el suelo mirándolo a los ojos. “Qué pasó con Will, por que no llegan Jonathan y Joyce” Jim se llevó una mano a su rostro. “Tú me dejaste entrar y aprovechando que estamos solos, pensé en preguntar”

“Will estuvo en un… accidente” Richie asintió, así le había dicho El. “Joyce y Jonathan están cuidándolo en el hospital. Volverán cuando den de alta a Will” el menor se mordió los labios. “No está tan mal como podría haber estado”

“¿Cómo pudo haber estado?”

“Muerto” el menor abrió los ojos más que pudo, a la vez que abría la boca intentando decir algo.

“O-okey…” pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Jim lo observaba fijamente “¿Qué tipo de accidente?”

“Un accidente de auto”

“¿Iba él en el auto?”

“¿Por qué quieres saber?”

“¿Me están mintiendo?” Richie entrecerró los ojos y adoptó la misma pose de Hopper en ese momento.

“¿Por qué habríamos de mentirte? ¿qué ganamos con eso?”

“Tiempo”

“Urgh, niño ¿por qué necesitas saber?” Dijo reposando la espalda en el sillón.

“Porque Will es mi amigo y si él está grave yo quiero saber”

“¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hm? ¿Tomar un bus hasta Indianápolis e ir a visitarlo? De nada serviría que lo visitaras, no va hacer que se recupere más rápido o algo, si es que te dejaran entrar en primer lugar” Richie cerró por completo su rostro. Apretó los labios y se levantó lentamente. “Mierda, lo siento, niño”

“Está bien” dijo, tomó su bolso que estaba en suelo al lado de la puerta. Dejó en la mesa las llaves de Will y se fue, sintió al mayor intentar levantarse. Cuando estaba en el último escalón, El venía llegando de clases.

“Hola, Richie” el pelinegro simplemente asintió y pasó su lado a paso apresurado.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y ahogó un grito. Respiró hondo tres veces antes de poder calmarse. Se cambió de ropa, se acomodó la mochila de nuevo. Dejó una nota en la cocina para sus padres y salió camino a la casa de alguno de sus amigos.

.-.

Por los siguientes días, Richie, intentó evadir la casa de los Byers, se daba una vuelta más larga que la habitual para llegar por el otro lado de la calle. La cortina de su ventana estaba siempre cerrada y cuando se encontraba con El en la casa, la saludaba de lejos, pero sólo a ella. Las tardes que no quería estar solo, se iba donde Stanley o Eddie, últimamente Georgie había pasado enfermo, delicado de estómago, así que evitaban ir a la casa de Bill.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado febrero, si bien sus amigos solían preguntarle al inicio qué había pasado con sus vecinos, él solía evadir las preguntas como todo un experto, ahora raramente los mencionaban.

Sí, los echaba de menos. Extrañaba ver a Jonathan en el cine o a Joyce en el mini market, pero cada día era menos y menos. Casi como si le estuviera olvidando su existencia.

Fue a finales de febrero cuando vio el auto de Joyce y el de Jonathan aparcados en la entrada de los Byers. Se sorprendió de verlos, guardó su bici y entró a su casa sin ver el saludo de Jonathan que iba saliendo de su casa.

Por la tarde tuvo intenciones de correr su cortina para ver la habitación de Will y ver si podía ver algo, pero sólo quedaron en intenciones. Tenía mucho que estudiar para los exámenes que se acercaban y algebra no se iba a entender solo. Su madre lo encontró durmiendo sobre el escritorio cuando llegaron pasada la media noche.

.-.

Richie salió de su último examen del ciclo, gracias a dios, era sólo un examen de historia y aunque, nadie lo creyera, él era bueno en historia.

Se juntó con sus amigos a la hora de almuerzo y se pusieron de acuerdo para celebrar en los juegos el que a todos les hubiese ido bien – o eso creían, ya que aún no recibían las calificaciones -. Richie estaba entusiasmado, hacía tiempo que no iban todos a los juegos juntos, siempre faltaba alguien. Esperó con ansias el último timbre de clases y junto a Bill se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas en los casilleros.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa nadie podía sacarle la sonrisa de su rostro. Había sido una gran tarde. Hubo un momento donde había visto a Jonathan en los juegos, al parecer estaba buscando trabajo, él se mordió los labios antes de ignorarlo y celebrar el buen juego de Bill, aunque no pudo quitarse la preocupación por un buen rato.

Se preparó un sándwich ya que su madre no había dejado comida preparada – muchas gracias, mamá, no es como si tu único hijo tuviera hambre -, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta. Gruñó al escucharla, tenía un interesante comic que lo llamaba en su pieza y nada impediría que se fuese a leerlo a su cama.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta.

“Will” dijo cuando abrió. El mayor estaba de pie en su puerta, con su mano aún alzada para volver a tocar. Inmediatamente, le llamó la atención las dos nuevas cicatrices que portaba en su mejilla izquierda y parte de su cuello. Como un rasguño de un animal. “¿Que mierda pasó?” preguntó antes de poder detenerse, vio al otro sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente.

“¿Un accidente de auto?”

“¿Me estás preguntando a mi o a ti?” Will hincó los hombros.

“Pensé que El te lo había dicho”. Richie le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

“Algo me dijo.” Contestó con la boca llena de comida haciendo que Will arrugase la nariz.

“No te hemos visto por la casa y bueno, estábamos preocupados”

“He estado ocupado, ya sabes con los exámenes y la escuela…” el mayor apretó los labios.

“Mamá quería sabes si querías ir a cenar con nosotros”

“¿Ella va a cocinar?”

“Dios, no. Jonathan está encargado de hacer la cena hasta nuevo aviso” ambos sonrieron, los dos sabían que Joyce no era la mejor cocinera del mundo. Richie frunció las cejas.

“¿Por qué tu no…?” No alcanzó a preguntar, sintió al mayor suspirar. Con cuidado se sacó el guante de su mano izquierda, Richie se sorprendió al ver las cicatrices de su mano.

“Es todo el brazo y parte del derecho. No puedo estar mucho tiempo en el frio, no puedo estar mucho tempo en el calor, así que eso significa no escuela, al menos por este semestre, y especialmente no cocina.” Terminó con una mueca en vez de una sonrisa.

“¿Te duele?” fue lo primero que preguntó.

“Casi todo el tiempo, pero no le digas a nadie” Richie lo miró a los ojos fijamente, sorprendido. “Es… es un secreto entre tú y yo”

“Entonces, ¿fue un accidente de auto?” Will asintió y Richie casi le cierra la puerta en la cara “Okey, okey” suspiró “, reconozco ese gesto. ¿Puedo…?” el menor asintió dándole espacio para que el otro entrara. “Hay cosas que te puedo decir y otras que no.”

“¿Qué? ¿es un secreto de estado o qué mierda?”

“Richie… o qué mierda…” intercambiaron miradas, Richie boqueó intentando decir algo, pero se rindió y se sentó frente a él.

“De acuerdo” tomó otro pedazo de sándwich. “¿Fue un accidente de auto?”

“Sí, en parte. Hubo un auto involucrado” Richie golpeteó el piso con su pie, ansioso.

“Hm… qué tienen que ver tus cicatrices con la electricidad-- y antes que me digas nada. Las reconozco, mi tío se quemó con corriente hace unos años atrás… eran muy parecidas a las tuyas. ¿Y las de la cara? Eso fue un animal, ¿verdad?”

“Sí y eh… sí. Mis cicatrices tienen que ver todo con la electricidad y sí, también hubo una especie de animal involucrado”

“¿No me vas a decir nada más?”

“No puedo decirte más” ambos se quedaron mirando. Richie terminó su comida.

“Qué hay de Hopper, ¿entonces? Pensé que estaba muerto”

“Todos lo pensábamos, pero ya ves, sigue con vida.”

“¿Por qué se vinieron antes de Indiana?” Will se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

“Hopper trabajaba como policía” empezó “, pero algo sucedió y todos lo dimos por muerto” Se miró sus manos antes de continuar. “Nadie puede saber que Hopp sigue vivo, al menos hasta un par de meses más” Richie alzó las cejas.

“¿Es peligroso—?”

“Es peligroso para él, Richie, y, por ende, peligroso para mi familia.” ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando Will? ¿Peligroso para su familia? ¿Peligroso por qué? “Nadie puede saber que está vivo, nadie puede reconocerlo, al menos hasta finales de junio” Richie se preguntó si estaba la mafia involucrada, o rusos. ¿No habían encontrado una base rusa hace unos meses atrás en algún estado? Algo así había dicho su papá. “Cuando lo encontramos estaba muy mal herido, apenas estuvo un par de semanas en el hospital cuando El y el tuvieron que venirse…”

“Qué tiene que ver él con tu accidente” Will se mordió los labios.

“Todo”

“Mierda…” se quedaron en silencio. Richie asimilando todo lo que estaba escuchando. Al parecer, el papá de El, había estado con gente con mucho más poder de lo que le pagaban como policía. Se preguntó si realmente era policía y no un agente del FBI o CIA. Quizás, podría ser, que incluso hubiese estado involucrado en lo de la base rusa, si es que era cierto – su mente de doce años no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando -.

“Bueno, Richie, si decides ir hoy o mañana… o dentro de la semana, siempre serás bienvenido” Richie se quedó sentado mientras Will se dirigía a la puerta. Observó su casa y se dio cuenta de lo vacía y silenciosa que estaba.

“Entonces, qué hay de cenar” Will sonrió y con su mano derecha le apretó el hombro en forma de agradecimiento.

Cuando entró a la casa, Joyce y Jonathan lo saludaron efusivamente – a su manera cada uno -, El lo saludó con una sonrisa, Hopper simplemente asintió para dar cuenta de su presencia. Hizo conversación con todos, menos con el mayor, quien lo observaba fijamente.

Richie, por su lado, lo ignoró completamente.

.-.

Más pronto que no, llegó marzo y con ello se aceraba su cumpleaños. Sus amigos estaban entusiasmados y ya hacían planes para poder celebrarlo juntos. Para gracia de todos, era un viernes, así que irían a pasarlo en su casa donde se quedarían a dormir.

Richie, después de cenar con sus amigos y cantarle cumpleaños feliz con el pastel, andaba con un gorro de cumpleaños de cartón y una corneta de papel que tenía a todos con ganas de pegarle. Stanley, había estado a segundos, luego que Richie la hiciera sonar demasiado cerca de su oído – había tomado la corneta y la había hecho pedazos, pero el pelinegro había sacado otra mágicamente de no sabe dónde y la hizo sonar más fuerte -. Con gorro y corneta, lo había encontrado Will luego que la madre del pelinegro lo llamara para que atendiera la puerta.

Will y El sonrieron al verlo tan contento – Richie creía que nunca lo habían visto así -, obviamente, lo primero que hizo el menor al verlos fue hacer sonar la famosa cornetita.

“Hey, Willow, Jane” saludó con una reverencia “, bienvenidos a mis humildes aposentos, ¿qué es lo que los trae por acá?” ambos rieron ante el acento que hacia el menor.

“Feliz cumpleaños” dijo El, entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel, el menor arrugó la nariz al ver que había partes arrugadas, notó el imperceptible meneo de la cabeza de Will.

“Eh… gracias, El” miró a la cocina donde estaba su mamá lavando los platos. Abrió más la puerta y con un gesto los hizo pasar. “Entren, que hace frío.” Los empujó a la escalera antes que su mama saliera de la cocina.

“Solo veníamos…” empezó Will en voz baja.

“Sí, sí. Suban, suban al fondo.” En la habitación de Richie, estaban sus amigos esperando expectantes. Los dos mayores entraron a tropezones. Fue El quien saludó primero con una sonrisa – “¡Oh por dios! qué te pasó en la--” Eddie se calló al ver la mirada asesina que estaba lanzándole el cumpleañero –. Stanley se puso de pie para saludarla y presentarse.

“Mi nombre es Stanley, tengo entendido que ¿Ustedes ayudaron a mis amigos con Bowers?”

“Vamos, Stan” dijo Richie, golpeándole el brazo al aludido “, no es necesario ser tan formal” 

“¿Eh? Will, mira de acá se puede ver tu—” dijo El apuntando a la ventana.

“Oh…” exclamó Will al mismo tiempo que Bill y Stan dejaba escapar una carcajada. Eddie, mientras, molestaba a Richie quien tenía todo el rostro sonrojado.

“¡Oh!” exclamó Will al ver su pared “¿Ese es mi dibujo?”

“¡Sí, sí!” casi gritó el pelinegro, haciendo reír más aun a sus amigos. El los veía sin entender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. “Como soy yo, es toda una obra de arte, así que tenía que estar en el centro” aun sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

“Entonces,” dijo Ed, cuando los otros tomaron asiento junto a ellos en el suelo. “Ustedes viven en la casa de al lado.” Ambos asintieron. Richie miraba fijamente a su amigo. “Dicen que mataron a una familia completa ahí”

“Y que sus f-fa-fantasmas asustan a los recién llegados para que se v-vayan”

“Incluso han visto que cae sangre de las paredes.” Los dos mayores intercambiaron una mirada arrugando la nariz “Richie dijo que vio algo”

“Sólo una vez, y fue mucho antes que ustedes llegaran” dijo rápidamente.

“¿Han visto o escuchado algo?” preguntó el rubio.

“Nop” dijo con una sonrisa “, ¿y tú, El?” ella negó con la cabeza.

“Joyce dijo que habías visto a alguien en las escaleras.” El suspiró antes de contestar.

“Son tres mujeres” los menores alzaron las cejas sorprendidos “, la mamá y sus dos hijas.”

“Una noche el papá de la familia se volvió loco y mató a las tres en sus camas” continuó Will, como si en realidad no fuera la gran cosa.

“Entonces sí asustan ahí” ambos hincaron los hombros.

“Sólo al principio” agregó El “, para ver si son buenas personas.” Will asintió.

“¿A quién viste?” preguntó Stan.

“El vio a la hija menor”

“Le gustan las plantas” _ohh_ eso explicaba lo que había pasado cuando él había ido a regar las plantas, que la casa lo dejara entrar y hacerle notar las llaves en el suelo y recordarle que tenía que ir. “Jonathan vio a la mayor y Joyce y Will han visto a la mamá.”

“¿Y no les da miedo?” los dos se miraron antes de negar con la cabeza.

“Sólo al principio” contestó Will.

“Si, con esos sueños extraños. Nada agradable”

“Si, agrégalo a la lista de pesadillas. Tengo las mías ya, no necesito más material” ambos compartieron una media sonrisa. 

Había un ambiente distinto entre los dos mayores, muy distinto a la tensión que sentía antes que se fueran. Al parecer, durante esas semanas que no estuvieron, habían arreglado las cosas.

“P-pesadillas” preguntó Bill. Ambos asintieron. El se mordió los labios mirando a su hermano, cuando él asintió, ella se atrevió a hablar.

“Will se perdió en el… bosque cuando pequeño” los cuatro amigos fruncieron el ceño. “¿Una semana?” Will asintió. _Ohhs_ y _woas_ exclamaron los cuatro más pequeños.

“¿Cuántos años tenías?” preguntó Richie.

“Unos… ¿once doce años?”

“¡Qué irresponsable de tu parte adentrarte en el bosque! ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Con todos esos peligros? ¿Qué comiste? ¿Qué tomaste? ¿Por qué te metiste en el bosque sabiendo que te ibas a perder?” preguntó Eddie.

“Estaba escapando” dijo El en su defensa, la molestia estaba pintada en su rostro.

“¿De qué?” Escuchó que alguien preguntaba.

“¡Pesadillas!” dijo Richie, evitando que Stan y Bill siguieran haciendo preguntas. “Por supuesto, sigamos hablando de un episodio traumático para que hoy pueda tener los más lindos sueños” sus tres amigos agacharon la vista. Will le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Siguieron conversando durante la tarde hasta que oscureció, - “Qué te pasó en la cara” había preguntado Bill “y en las manos” agregó Eddie haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de Richie. “Un accidente de auto” respondió Will “Woh…” fue lo que recibió. “Te duelen… ¿las cicatrices?” Continuó Uris. Will bajó la vista antes de contestar con una sonrisa “Nop, no realmente” Richie empuñó las manos y se mordió los labios, Will le había dicho exactamente lo contrario semanas atrás -.

Continuaron hablando de clases, de las cosas que tenían que saber si o si de Derry. Pasaron por anécdotas de ellos mismos, de sus encuentros con Bowers y quiénes eran sus amigos. Hasta que llegaron a sus planes de vacaciones de primavera.

“¡Oh!” exclamó Will “¡Nuestros amigos de Hawkins vendrán a vernos una semana!” El asintió.

“Vendrán por nuestro cumpleaños” Richie se interesó.

“¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?”

“El 22 de marzo” respondieron ambos antes de sonreír. Richie frunció el ceño, ¿cuál era la probabilidad que ambos tuvieran el mismo día de cumpleaños? Sus amigos no sabían la verdad detrás de El – o Hopper -, así que, por supuesto, no le había parecido extraño.

“Están invitados” dijo la única chica.

“No somos un p-poco chicos para—”

“¡Pero por supuesto que iremos!” Interrumpió el pelinegro a Bill “¿Cierto chicos?” miró a los ojos a cada uno. “Seremos completamente el alma de la fiesta”

“Sí, cuando te avergüences, Richie” se rio Stan, lanzándole un cojín a su rostro haciendo reír a los demás.

“Puedes invitar a Beverly cuando la veas” dijo en voz baja Will a El.

“¿B-be-everly Marsh?” pregunto Bill, interesado

“Sí, ¿por qué?”

“¿No oíste lo que hizo?”

“Más bien a quién se lo hizo” Dijo Richie. “La lista es más grande que mi entrep-”

“Eso no es decir mucho.” Interrumpió Stanley golpeándole en el brazo.

“S-so-son sólo rumores” 

“No debes creer en rumores” dijo El indicando a su hermano y ella.

“Estuvo con Bill en tercer grado” comentó Stanley entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

“Se besaron en una obra de teatro, las criticas decían que no se podía fingir tanta pasiooón” los tres amigos se rieron de Bill.

“Si va, tienen que ser buenos con ella” dijo Will acusadoramente. Los cuatro asintieron.

“Seremos unos ángeles, Willey, los mejores niños que has visto” terminó Richie.

Después de unos minutos más, Will y El se fueron, dejándolos solos.

“Ya veo por qué te caen tan bien” le susurró el rubio mientras veían una película. “ _Especialmente Will_ ”

“No sé de qué me estás hablando, Stan” respondió sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

“Ajá…” Richie se le quedó mirando, se mordió los labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. “De acuerdo”

El único que podía sospechar algo con respecto a él mismo, era Stanley, quien podía leerlo como un libro para niños. Nunca él había confirmado nada, pero con el rubio, no era necesario.

Sus amigos se quedaron hasta la mañana del otro día. Donde amablemente despertaron al pelinegro haciendo sonar una corneta en el oído.

Richie amaba a sus amigos.

De verdad.

.-.

El último día de clases, sus amigos le esperaron que él terminara de hablar con la profesora de ciencias para poder irse a su casa. La profesora lo había regañado y dado tarea extra por no quedarse callado en clases y molestar a sus compañeros.

_Urgg._

“Entonces, Will” dijo Stanley en cuanto lo vio.

“¿Qué pasa con Byers?” preguntó como si no se le hubiese formado un nudo en el estómago.

“Es su cumpleaños, Richie… qué vamos a regalarle” Richie hincó sus hombros, más tranquilo. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

“Más importante, qué vamos a regalarle a EL” dijo Eddie. Los cuatro amigos se miraron con miedo.

“Q-qu-qué le gusta a una chica” preguntó Bill mientras caminaban con sus bicis.

“¿Flores?” preguntó el más bajo. Plantas, pensó, pero eso no sabía si era algo que realmente le gustaba a El o era algo que hacía por la más pequeña.

“¿Maquillaje?” agregó Stan.

“¿Un chocolate?” dijo el pelinegro.

“¿Por qué no hacemos esto?” dijo Stanley, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo “Richie y yo pensaremos en un regalo para Will y tú y Eddie pueden pensar en uno para El” los otros dos inmediatamente se empezaron a quejar. “Será un regalo a nombre de los cuatro, así que piénsenlo bien”

“Es t-tan injusto”

“Puedes preguntarle a tu mamá, Bill.”

“Sí, Bill dile que es para tu novia imaginaria” Richie hizo sonidos de besos al ver como Bill se sonrojaba ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

Estuvieron juntos hasta que Richie tomó del brazo a Stanley y se separaron del grupo para poder comprar el regalo del Will.

Entraron a una tienda de suministros de arte y decidieron rápidamente – Richie en realidad fue quien eligió el regalo, recordando lo que había visto de su habitación -, un set de cuarenta y ocho colores de acuarela y papel para que practicara. Stanley agregó dos pinceles al regalo. El dueño, el señor Smith – el marido de la señora Smith, esa que trabajaba en el mini market -, les regaló un folleto con respecto al uso de las acuarelas que ellos agregaron al regalo antes de sellarlo.

.-.

Era el tercer día de vacaciones de primavera. Bill y Eddie aún tenían que comprarle algo a El para su cumpleaños. Richie se estaba alistando para poder salir con sus amigos y poder ayudarlos – ¿qué tan difícil era elegir un regalo para El? Él no lo entendía -. Se estaba terminando de vestir cuando sintió ruido por su ventana.

Frente a la casa de los Byers se estacionaba el auto de Nancy – sí ya lo reconocía -. De la casa salieron corriendo Will y El, esperando que salieran sus amigos. La primera en bajarse fue una pelirroja que corrió a los brazos de El y se abrazaron con fuerza. De su puerta también salió un chico con cabello rubio y enrulado quien corrió a abrazar a Will; y un chico de color quien se unió al abrazo de los otros dos. Con una sonrisa escuchó la risa de Will. Más atrás, del lado del copiloto bajaba Mike – ugh, Mike, Richie no sabía si odiar o no al más alto, especialmente por como las cosas habían estado la última vez que había visitado -, quien lentamente envolvió a Will en un abrazo que el menor recibió a gusto, mientras los otros dos chicos se iban a saludar a El y a Jonathan quien había salido en busca de su novia.

“¡Will the wise!” gritó el de cabello enrulado, volviendo abrazar a Will quien sólo se reía. Richie hizo una mueca al ver cómo le abrazaba con fuerza. Mike golpeó en el brazo al más bajo reprochándolo. 

Vio a Joyce y Hopper salir de la casa con calma, aunque también recibieron un abrazo por todos los recién llegado – abrazos sólo para Joyce, Hopper por su lado saludaba a todos de la mano -. Entre todos tomaron los bolsos que traían las visitas, él único que iba con las manos vacías era Will, quien estaba conversando animadamente con un sonriente Mike.

Richie tomó su abrigo y su mochila antes de salir de casa.

¡Al fin! Al fin tenían el regalo listo para El y para Will. Al final, le habían comprado un set de artículos para el cabello que incluían cintas, ligas y pinzas con formas de conejos y estrellas, además de un libro de botánica, por sugerencia de Richie, que venía con una pequeña planta. Todo había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero estaban los cuatro contentos con sus regalos.

Subió a su habitación luego de cenar. Sus padres se habían quedado en la casa durante las vacaciones por lo que él estaba obligado a cenar en la mesa y quedarse hasta que sus padres dijeran, es decir, tenía que escuchar las aburridas vidas de ellos en sus trabajos y todos los chismes que su madre creía y traía de casa de sus amigas.

Comenzó a sacarse los zapatos sin prender la luz, ya que no tenía intenciones de pasar mucho tiempo ahí antes de dormirse y vio que la luz de la habitación de Will estaba encendida. Se quedó congelado en su lugar viendo al otro. Will se estaba cambiando de ropa, en ese momento se encontraba sin remera dándole la espalda, Richie se quedó congelado en su lugar al ver en pleno las quemaduras de Will. Había visto las cicatrices en la mano izquierda del mayor cuando él se la mostró y habían vislumbrado durante su cumpleaños los brazos cada vez que el chaleco se le corría. Pero nunca se imaginó qué tan grave eran. Tenía cicatrices de quemadura en toda la parte superior de su espalda con pequeñas ramificaciones hacia abajo – Richie se preguntó si también tenía en las piernas -, que se expandían por los brazos, además de varias otras que semejaban garras. Tomó su remera de la cama y tenía un tubo en la otra, se sentó y con cuidado comenzó a esparcirse lo que fuera que hubiera en el tubo. Cuando entró Mike a la habitación, Richie decidió ir a darse un baño.

Al regresar a su habitación ya vestido con su pijama, vio que Mike y Will estaban discutiendo frente a su ventana, ambos tenían un semblante triste. Will estaba llorando – lo había visto limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos –, tratando de explicarle algo al más alto. Vio a Mike tomarle el rostro con sus manos y limpiar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas para después, despacio, besarle los labios.

Richie dejó caer su ropa de la impresión – Espera, ¿Will? Y que hay de… Joyce… Richie se sintió un completo idiota al no haberse dado cuenta que, precisamente, era Will de quién hablaba Mike la otra vez -.

Al separarse, Richie esperó que Will lo empujara y le gritara, pero pasó prácticamente todo lo contrario. Will tomó las manos de Mike que seguían en su rostro, entrelazó los dedos con él. Ambos sonreían, Mike le besó las manos y luego la mejilla, fue Will quien lo besó esta vez, entrelazando sus brazos tras el cuello del mayor quien lo abrazó con fuerza hacia sí. Al separarse seguían abrazados, quedando así por varios minutos.

Richie no se movió hasta que se separaron por completo. Will tomó un suéter de su cómoda y abrió la puerta esperando al otro. Antes que alguno de los dos notase que él había visto todo, se movió hasta su cama.

No se dio cuenta que estaba hiperventilando hasta que se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos que manchaban sus gafas. Soltó un sollozo que rápidamente ahogó llevando sus manos a su boca.

¿Por qué lloraba? Preguntaba una parte de su ser. El soltó un bufido a la vez que más lagrimas caían.

¿Estaba triste? Sí, por supuesto, pero en realidad no esperaba que nada saliera de lo que sentía. Pero a la vez estaba feliz, ¿Feliz? Sí, feliz... quizás no tan feliz, sino más bien contento.

A lo mejor – se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos -, a lo mejor no estaba tan solo.

.-.

Sus amigos llegaron pasado las tres de la tarde, Will no había dicho hora así que los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo de ir, más o menos, a las tres, para estar un par de horas y después irse a jugar si es que el ambiente se ponía extraño. Richie había visto a Will de pasada durante estos días, siempre acompañados de sus amigos, apenas habían compartido un saludo.

Era sábado así que sus padres no estaban y sus amigos se iban a quedar a dormir en su casa después de ir al cumpleaños de Will.

Los tres lo empujaron hacia la puerta para que fuera él quien tocara.

“Muy sutil, chicos. No sé qué haría sin ustedes” dijo mientras los tres lo empujaba. Quien abrió la puerta fue Jonathan que los recibió con una sonrisa, los dejó entrar al alboroto que había en la sala de estar.

“¡Richie!” Gritó Will poniéndose de pie al verlos, junto con El.

“Woah… es igual a—“

“¡No lo digas!” dijeron Mike y Richie al mismo tiempo, cortando a Lucas quien levantó la mano en forma de inocencia. Ambos se miraron con cierto desprecio antes de volver a sus amigos.

Saludaron y se presentaron formando un pequeño caos llamando la atención de Joyce quien salió a recibirlos y tomó de entre sus manos los regalos.

Will abrió su regalo y agradeció a cada uno de los niños. Incluso los demás se impresionaron con las pinturas. El abrió el suyo, después de examinar el regalo de Will, era una caja de cartón envuelta en papel de regalo. En su interior había una planta recién brotando, la examinó y la se pasó a Max para que la dejara encima de la mesa. Sacó el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente. Después sacó otra cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, en su interior estaban los accesorios para el cabello.

“Woah…” Exclamó Max al verlos. “Estos sí son regalos para una chica.” Mirando a sus amigos.

“¿Qué tiene de malo comics y chocolates?” Max le quedó mirando al más alto.

“Tú fuiste su novio, deberías saber más.”

“Tú lo dijiste, era…” dijo Mike cruzándose de brazos, miró a Will “Ahora soy sólo su amigo. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? A El le gusta la mujer maravilla” la aludida asintió.

“Y son chocolates caros” dijo Dustin. Lucas se rio.

“Le regalamos lo mismo a Will” agregó Mike.

“Ya, pero es Will” interrumpió Max.

“Basta ustedes dos” dijo Will riéndose.

“¡Puerta!” gritó Hopper desde la cocina haciendo saltar a los niños.

“Por la cres-“ Mike se detuvo al darse cuenta de los más chicos “¿Puedes no gritar?”

“¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?” devolvió Hopper desde la cocina.

“No se preocupen, yo voy.” Dijo Joyce riendo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, evitando que Will o El se levantaran. Jonathan y Nancy estaban riéndose en la cocina. “El, es Beverly” El se puso de pie para recibirla.

Beverly entró con timidez a la sala y saludó a todos desde lo lejos. Richie pudo ver como Bill se sacudía la ropa, golpeó con su codo a Eddie quien comenzó a reírse.

“¡Oh! ¡Otra chica!” Dijo Max, poniéndose de pie para saludarla. Las tres comenzaron a conversar entre ellas.

Pronto, sin darse cuenta, se dividieron en grupos. Will y Dustin conversaban con Eddie y Stanley, mientras que Mike y Lucas conversaban con Richie y Bill, aunque las conversaciones eran distintas a veces se entrecruzaban.

“¿Georgie?” preguntó Mike

“S-sí, mi hermano p-pequeño”

“Oh, yo tengo una hermana, Holly, tiene seis años y bueno… también está Nancy” agregó arrugando la nariz, indicando la cocina.

“Holly es un pan de Dios y no hay nada que ninguno de nosotros no hiciera por ella” dijo Lucas con una sonrisa “Especialmente estos dos” indicó a Mike y a Will. “Los maneja como quiere.”

“Nadie puede negarse a esa carita de pena.” Dijo Mike con ternura al recordar a su hermana.

“¿Cuál cara de pena?” interrumpió Will

“La de Holly” dijo Lucas, Will se rio.

“Con Jon le decimos la carita Wheeler”

“¿La cara qué?”

“Si… ams, tu, Nancy y Holly tienen la misma expresión cuando quieren algo”

“Por supuesto, ni tu ni Jon pueden resistirse” dijo Dustin.

“No es cierto” respondió indignado.

“Completamente cierto” agregó Lucas. Mike sonreía.

“Es bueno saberlo.”

“Silencio, Mike” dijo Will con sus mejillas sonrojada golpeándole el brazo.

“Bueno, Holly es un amor. Todos concordamos en eso. Pero a mí, me tocó Erica”

“Ugh, Erica.” Sonrió Mike fingiendo un escalofrío.

“No puedes deletrear _America sin Erica_ , Erica” dijo Dustin

“No hablen mal de Erica” comentó Max.

“Lo dice quien se lleva bien con Erica” dijo Mike

“Es porque yo la trato como se debe”

“Hizo llorar a Steve” comentó Dustin.

“No es tan difícil hacer llorar a Steve” les respondió la pelirroja.

“A mí me cae bien”

“Tú le salvaste, Will. Obvio que te trata bien” le habló Lucas.

“Ella te trata demasiado bien, Will” dijo Mike

“Oh” dijo Lucas “es verdad, desde la última vez ella no se puede callar sobre ti”

“Awww, Erica tiene un enamoramiento contigo” Dijo Max. “Qué tierno”

“Es que Will es tierno” agregó El, haciendo reír a las otras dos chicas. “¿No crees, Bev?” Ella asintió distraída, llamando la atención del resto.

“No, es atractivo” susurró Mike, Richie se atoró con su bebida. Will se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

“Bueno, ustedes tienen hermanos, yo no tengo a nadie. A veces, sólo a veces quisiera que hubiera alguien más” Dijo Dustin.

“Completamente de acuerdo” dijo Stanley

“Yah… ¿te imaginas a mi mamá con otro hijo? Se vuelve loca” dijo Eddie sacando risas de sus amigos.

“Nah, a mí me gusta estar solo. Para lo demás están ustedes” Recibió _Awws_ por parte de sus amigos, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Nancy llamó la atención de todos, entrando con dos pasteles que habían comprado los amigos de Will.

“Oh, una es de chocolate y la otra de durazno con manjar” dijo Nancy. “Esperamos que al menos una les guste”

Cantaron cumpleaños feliz dos veces, una vez para Will y otra para El. Comieron pastel como si no hubiera mañana y se rieron con las historias que contaban. Después, sacaron los juegos de mesa y se formó un pequeño torneo entre todos los menores. Para sorpresa de todos, Beverly resultó ser muy competitiva y formaba muy buen equipo con las chicas – que incluía a Joyce, Max, El, Beverly y Nancy -.

“¡Oh!” dijo Richie “¿Es esa una NES?” dijo viendo una caja encima del televisor. Formando un pequeño caos.

“Hombres” dijo Max sacando una risa por parte de las más grandes.

“Tú también te emocionaste, _Maxine_ ”

“A ver, _Michael_ , ¿quién tiene el puntaje más alto en todos tus juegos? Exacto, yo. Cuando alguno de ustedes si quiera se acerque a mi puntaje. Volveré a emocionarme”

“Oh, no has visto jugar a Richie” dijo Bill.

“Sí, por algo necesita gafas. La cantidad de tiempo que pasa jugando videojuegos es completamente insana” Agregó Eddie posando una de sus manos en el hombro del aludido.

“Oh, chicos me harán llorar, no sabía que me querían tanto”

“Dustin es nuestro mejor jugador” Dijo Will

“¿Qué es esto? Una competencia entre chicos versus chicas” Dijo Jonathan de pie al lado de la pared, con su cámara entre sus manos.

“No, no, no. Es una competencia entre indiana versus Derry versus… niñas” dijo Stan.

“De acuerdo, Bev, estás con nosotras, ¿cierto?” la pelirroja asintió “¿Nancy?”

“Por supuesto”

“¿Estás segura, Nancy? Hace tiempo que no juegas”

“Silencio, Mike”

Lucas y Mike fueron los primeros en caer por el lado de Indiana, Stanley y Eddie fueron los siguientes, para sorpresa de todos, las chicas conservaron a todas sus jugadoras en la primera ronda. Luego fue Will, quien comenzó a sobarse las manos luego de jugar – Richie, observó cómo Mike tomaba sus manos entre las de él y calentarlas -, quedando sólo Dustin por Indiana, Bill y Richie siguieron a la siguiente ronda, Nancy y El fueron las siguientes en salir en esa ronda – antes de la siguiente ronda, Mike y Will se disculparon para ir a la cocina para buscar algo para beber -. Dustin salió después de cometer un error estúpido según él. Bill dio lo mejor de sí, pero la presión le ganó. – o eso fue lo que les dijo a sus amigos -, Beverly jugó bien, pero se distrajo cuando Will y Mike llegaron con bandejas con bebida. En la ronda final estaban Richie y Max.

“Vas a perder, mini-Mike” Richie le sonrió antes de empezar a jugar.

El juego se puso intenso, ambos comenzaron a recibir el apoyo de sus amigos, incluso Beverly y Nancy daban ánimo. Jonathan se reía desde su lugar mientras sacaba fotos.

“Vamos Max, destrúyelo” gritó Mike mientras veía como la pelirroja iba ganando por pocos puntos.

Richie estaba por dar el golpe final cuando, de repente, la casa quedó a oscuras.

“¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué paso?”

“No, iba ganando, ¿por qué?” Todos comenzaron a preguntarse qué es lo que había pasado, quedando un pequeño caos.

Richie escuchó un casi inaudible susurro por parte de Will “No fui yo”

“No desesperen” Dijo Hopper con una linterna. Dentro de unos minutos hubo luz de nuevo.

“Creo que debo irme” Dijo Beverly con una sonrisa. Max y El se levantaron a lo que Hopper ofreció irla a dejar a la casa.

“Sin chocar” le gritó Mike a lo que Hopper comenzó a refunfuñar.

“Con cuidado, cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamarme” Dijo Joyce haciendo que Mike largara una carcajada.

Los cuatro se fueron, fue en ese momento que Richie también decidió irse a su casa y con él sus amigos. Will se despidió de ellos con un abrazo a cada uno de ellos y agradeció que asistieran y su regalo.

“Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirlo”

Esa noche, después que sus amigos se quedaran dormidos, Stanley lo abrazó con fuerza.

“Entonces… Will y Mike, ¿eh?” Richie desahogó toda su tristeza con él.

.-.

Los amigos de Will se fueron al sábado siguiente, no por la mañana, sino por la tarde. Abrazaron a El y Will y después al resto de la familia. Richie había visto a Mike y Will de nuevo la noche anterior. Los dos en la habitación del más bajo, abrazándose y besándose hasta que Richie se cansó y cerró su cortina de un golpe.

Suspiró.

Escuchó el motor del auto de Nancy y miró por la ventana de su sala. Los chicos se iban alejando por la calle. Como la última vez, fue Will el último en entrarse. Antes que pudiera cruzar la puerta, Richie llamó su atención.

Lo había debatido bastante en la solitud de su habitación los días siguientes al cumpleaños de Will y había llegado a la conclusión que era mejor que el mayor supiera que él sabía. No tenía idea si es que su familia sabía o sus amigos, pero, aunque él no fuera uno de los amigos más cercanos, a lo mejor le servía a más alto saber que tenía alguien en quien confiar.

“Will, podemos hablar” le había preguntado. Ambos se sentaron en el pórtico. Richie se mordió los labios antes de decir “Yo sé… de ti y Mike.” Pudo sentir como Will se tensaba a su lado. “Sólo quiero decirte, que no le diré a nadie y que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites”

“¿Cómo…?” fue lo primero que dijo el mayor. Richie lo miró a los ojos – grandes, asustados – y luego desvió su mirada hasta su ventana. “Mierda…”

“No te preocupes” apuró en decir el menor. “No le diré a nadie, de verdad.”

“No te… ¿desagrada?”

“Nop” respondió él. Sintió al mayor suspirar.

“¿Nadie más sabe?”

“No” mintió. “Sólo yo.”

“Okey,” Will se puso de pie. “¿Quieres entrar y ver una película?”

“¿De tu gusto o de El?”

“Si vienes conmigo podemos dejar sin votos a El”

“De acuerdo” respondió él, poniéndose a su lado. “Will, ¿quién más sabe?”

“Em... El, Jonathan y Mamá” se mordió los labios. “No sabemos cómo podría tomarlo Hopper, así que…” se hincó de hombros. Richie asintió. Se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro “Muchas gracias por decirme”

“No hay problema, Williberto” haciendo sonreír al mayor.

.-.

El resto de primavera todo volvió a su rutina.

Richie salía todas las mañanas en bicicleta hacia el colegio. Veía a El y Jonathan despedirse de Joyce antes de ir a la preparatoria – Will daba exámenes libres, le había dicho una tarde que había preguntado -. En clases se juntaba con sus amigos, tenía clases con ellos casi todo el día. Lo único nuevo, había sido saludar a Beverly cada vez que se la encontraba en los pasillos. Un día en el almuerzo, había sido el primero en llegar y sólo quedaban tres mesas con espacio suficiente para sus amigos y él, y en una de esas estaba Bev comiendo y otros dos chicos más. Richie se dirigió hasta ella y dejó su bandeja a su lado.

“¿Cómo conociste a los Byers?” Le había preguntado esa vez.

“Ellos me salvaron de Bowers” le había respondido, Richie asintió. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“Bowers, también.” Beverly sonrió. “Además, de ser mis vecinos” cuando sus amigos llegaron se miraron entre ellos antes de comenzar a hablar sobre el cumpleaños de Will y lo sorprendidos que estaban de lo buena jugadora que era Bev.

Cuando finalizaron el año, Beverly era casi una más de ellos.

Durante ese tiempo, Richie, despertó varias noches con gritos por parte de la casa de al lado.

A veces, era Will, lo sabía porque las luces se encendían y Jonathan o Joyce llegaban corriendo a su lado. Otras, era El, esas veces ella se iba a dormir con Will en su pieza y prendían las luces de navidad. Otras, las más aterradoras, eran de Hopper. Durante esos episodios parecía que todos en la casa despertaban. Cuando pasaba, El no iba a clases y lo acompañaba durante el día. A veces, Richie, cuando las pesadillas caían en un fin de semana, veía a Hopper deambular por el patio refunfuñando cosas que él no lograba entender.

Richie había celebrado con ellos el hecho que aceptaran a Jonathan en NYU junto con Nancy, así que ambos irían a la misma universidad para orgullo de Joyce y Will y también para su tristeza al ver al mayor marchar. Will había abrazado a su hermano y había llorado por lo menos veinte minutos diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo mucho que lo quería, le contó Jane con una sonrisa triste. Jonathan se merecía puras cosas buenas, si es que lo que se había ido enterando por fragmentos era verdad.

También celebró que Will había aprobado todos sus cursos así que ya estaba en segundo año de preparatoria y en esos momentos se encontraba ayudando a El pasar todos los ramos. Una tarde, le confesó que había estado buscando trabajo para el verano, que se fuera Jonathan les iba a dejar muy cortos de dinero. Su hermano había estado haciendo los contactos para poder trabajar en el cine – era el lugar perfecto para él. No estaba expuesto al sol y el aire acondicionado para mantener la comida fresca lo mantenían en una temperatura óptima para que su cuerpo no lo resintiera -. También, le dijo que tenía planeado irse a Hawkins dos semanas antes que las clases terminaran para visitar a sus amigos. El se le iba a unir una vez saliera de clases.

Sin querer, también, había empezado a coincidir más veces con Beverly por las calles de Derry. O quizás, ahora, le tomaba más atención, así que lograba distinguir su cabellera roja del resto de los mortales de la ciudad. Solían ir al cine juntos, especialmente a esas funciones que sus amigos no podían asistir o a las películas que le daba miedo ver, Beverly era su acompañante perfecta. Incluso una vez se habían escondido de Bowers juntos, antes que ambos se largaran a reír.

Una vez terminada las clases y ya en vacaciones de verano, Richie comenzó a juntarse más con sus amigos. Iban a la cantera a relajarse – un lugar sagrado para ellos, sin chicas -. Una vez sus amigos comenzaron a estar cada vez más ocupados, sin querer, muchas tardes terminaba en casa de los Byers haciéndole compañía a Hopper – Jim, se llamaba, pero todos le decían Hop o Hopper, así que Richie no dudó en utilizar ese nombre -, mientras arreglaba esto o aquello.

“Estoy esperando que me llegue mi alta y que diga que vuelva a trabajar” le había dicho una tarde cuando el tiempo avanzaba lento.

“Y en ¿qué trabajaba antes? ¿Era una clase de espía?”

“Era policía”

“Ajá” respondió sin creerle mucho “¿Y va a seguir siendo policía?”

“Sí…” dijo antes de acomodarse “He visto cosas muy raras en este pueblo, niño. Cosas que un verdadero policía no dejaría pasar.” Richie asintió.

.-.

Will volvió a mediados de junio junto con Jon, Nancy, El y Mike.

Para ese entonces, Richie ya había empezado a notar ciertas cosas extrañas, como por ejemplo la cantidad de carteles de mascotas perdidas y actos violentos de parte de personas que, realmente, nunca pensó que lo fueran, pero le echó la culpa al calor. Porque hacía calor, un calor de verano que hace tiempo no se veía en Derry – o eso decía su madre -. No sabía lo mucho que lo iba a lamentar, no haberle hecho caso a esas señales.

Una semana antes que Mike se volviera a Hawkins, escuchó una conversación entre Will y él en la cantera, nada que le llamase mucho la atención, estaba por irse y dejarlos solos cuando comenzó a hablar de sus sueños.

“… no son las típicas pesadillas, Mike”

“¿A qué te refieres?” dijo abrazándolo

“Es como si algo malo fuera a pasar, como si alguien… o algo estuviera esperando… acechando”

“Nuestro tipo de algo o…” Will negó con la cabeza.

“No sé, pero no creo…”

“Quizás sean solo pesadillas…” Preguntó con cierta esperanza. Vio a Will negar con la cabeza.

“El también las ha tenido… es como con Hopper, otra vez.” Se quedaron ahí sentados abrazados un buen rato. “Detesto llorar” Mike le besó la cabeza.

“Está bien, Will. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?”

“Te vas en una semana” el más alto suspiró.

“Lo sé, pero volveré antes que acabe el verano, volveré con refuerzos” Will rio y se acomodó en los brazos de Mike.

“Solo quiero que esto se detenga, acaso no hemos tenido suficiente” vio cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos “Sólo quiero una vida tranquila, contigo a mi lado”

“¿Conmigo…?” Mike rio despacio. “Ya… eso suena espectacular. Una vida tranquila, contigo a mi lado”

Richie los dejó solos después de eso.

¿Preocupado él? Sí, un poco.

Los siguientes días estuvieron movidos en la familia Byers. Llegó un auto negro con los vidrios polarizados, de él salió un hombre de cabellera blanca y rostro un poco demacrado. Fue Joyce quien le abrió la puerta. El hombre no se fue hasta bien entrada la tarde, despidiéndose de la familia.

Al siguiente día, Hopper salió de la casa temprano, Richie estaba llegando de la casa de Bill en su bicicleta. Se encontró con Will y Mike saliendo de la biblioteca pública y los saludó a lo lejos. Mike y Nancy se fueron por la tarde y al otro día, Hopper salía de la casa con el uniforme de policía camino a la estación.

.-.

La semana siguiente, para el cuatro de julio, Richie estaba solo, Bill y Stanley salieron con sus familias y Eddie había salido con su mamá a quien sabe dónde. Se encontró con Beverly y El en el cine, vio a Will con el estúpido traje morado, sombrero incluido, trabajando con una sonrisa – el uniforme dejaba ver un poco más las cicatrices de su cuello -. Vio a Jonathan trabajando en el arcade y por un momento, unos segundos de paranoia, se sintió vigilado.

“Vas a pasar la tarde con tu familia, ¿Richie?” preguntó Jonathan mientras le entregaba el cambio.

“No sé, mis padres no han llegado estos días, así que creo que estaré solo.” Hincó los hombros.

“Pasa por la casa en la tarde” Richie asintió.

Desde el patio de la casa pudieron ver los fuegos artificiales.

.-.

Las dos últimas semanas de agosto llegaron los amigos de Will de visita. Llegaron sin Nancy, ya que ella estaba trabajando.

Fue una mañana, cuando Richie estaba arreglando el patio cuando los escuchó conversar al otro lado de la cerca.

“…No, estoy seguro. No tiene nada que ver con el _Upside Down_ ” dijo Will.

“¿Cómo lo saben?” escuchó que Max preguntaba.

“No es la misma oscuridad” respondió El. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

“He dibujado algunas cosas que se han ido repitiendo en los sueños” Richie como nunca quiso ver esos dibujos.

“Mierda…” reconoció la voz de Dustin. “Esto sí es tétrico.”

“¿Qué significa lo rojo?” Preguntó Lucas.

“Los dibujos en rojo son los sueños de El, los en negro son los míos y los que tienen los dos…”

“Oh, esto es… ¿un payaso?” Preguntó Max con terror en su voz.

“¿Te dan miedo los payasos, _Maxie_?”

“Silencio _, Mikie_. Los payasos… son completamente desagradables” Richie no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

“Espera ¿es éste--?”

“Sí.” Suspiró “Y también está—“ Dijo El.

“Oh…” escuchó a los demás expresar.

“Mierda” dijo Mike.

“Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo, Max” Dijo El.

“Pero ¿cómo? No sabemos nada de esto, no tenemos ni una pista nada.” Continuó Lucas. “Ni si quiera sabemos que algo de esto vaya a suceder.”

“De hecho” interrumpió Dustin “, éste en particular” dijo haciendo sonar las hojas “Ajá, sí, este. Este en particular, estos edificios en la plaza, ya no están.”

“¿Puede ser que los vayan a construir más adelante?”

“¿El calor te está afectando, Mike?” dijo Dustin “Mira la arquitectura, quizás es una licencia artística, pero se ven casas antiguas.”

“De hecho.” Dijo Will “Las personas ocupaban ropas antiguas. Acá, como esa.”

“¿Recuerdas que pasaba en ese sueño Will?”

“No, sólo recuerdo haber tenido mucho miedo.”

“Un niño murió” interrumpió El. “En éste, el de la ropa. Un niño murió, hubo un accidente y murió un niño. Lo siento es todo lo que me acuerdo”

“Entonces habría que ver si esto realmente sucedió” escuchó la voz del rubio.

“¿Y cómo veremos eso? ¿Hm? ¿Algún plan maestro, Dustin?” dijo Lucas.

“¿De verdad? ¿El amor los hace tontos o algo?”

“Lo dices porque Sussie terminó contigo”

“Disculpa, Max. _Yo_ terminé con Sussie. Nadie trata mal a mis amigos”

“Awww, me harás lloras Dustyboo.”

“Silencio, Mike. Entonces, aprovechando que tú te vas a quedar una semana más puedes empezar a investigar sobre la historia de Derry” escuchó a Mike quejarse del trabajo de biblioteca. Se acomodó. “Eso es lo que tenemos que ver ahora. Hay que averiguar qué de todo esto ha pasado y qué no. Qué es lo que va a pasar. Para eso necesitamos saber la historia de Derry como si fuera la de Hawkins, ¿está bien? Hay que saberse las calles, cuáles son las partes nuevas, las partes viejas, hay que averiguar todos los accidentes que hayan pasado, y los que va a pasar. El, vas a tener que usar a Hop”

“No me gusta usar a Hop”

“Disculpa, El” dijo con un tono más amable “Es muy probable que se vea involucrado si esto” hizo sonar las hojas “empieza a ser verdad. También” su tono se volvió más serio “, es necesario saber rumores, para eso van a tener que ver si sus amigos saben algo.”

“No me gusta usar a la gente, Dust”

“Lo sé Will, pero es para salvarles la vida” ¿Qué había dicho? “Cualquier tipo de rumor. Por muy estúpido que sea.”

“La casa” dijeron El y Will.

“¿Qué pasa con tu casa?” Preguntó Lucas.

“Hay fantasmas.” Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

“Me estás diciendo que ¿viven en una casa embrujada?” preguntó Lucas.

“Es broma ¿verdad?” Continuó Max.

“Quisiéramos, pero no” contestó Will.

“Nunca he visto nada.” Agregó Mike.

“¿Cuál es el rumor de tu casa?”

“Un padre de familia mató a su esposa y sus dos hijas mientras dormían” dijo El. Los seis se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

“¿Han averiguado si es verdad?” Richie sabía que era verdad, Joyce se lo había confirmado tiempo atrás.

“No es muy agradable saber si es verdad o no”

“Lo siento, Will. Pero va a ser necesario.”

“De acuerdo, investigar” dijo El “Podemos hacer eso.”

“Ajá, sólo investigar. No se metan en problemas hasta que lleguemos”

“No” dijo Will serio, cortando a Dustin.

“Pero Will—”

“No. Esta no es su ciudad, es nuestro problema. Gracias por su ayuda, pero ahora podem—“

“Espera, Will. No te vamos a dejar solo” dijo Mike.

“Bueno. No estaré solo, tengo a El a mi lado”

“Will, tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que intentaron solucionar solos las cosas”

“Tengo que hacerlo yo, ¿Michael? Tengo que recordarles lo que ha pasado cada vez que nos han intentado ayudar.”

“Chicos—” intentó Max.

“Max perdió a su hermano.” Richie casi mete ruido sorprendido “El perdió a Hopper. Lucas casi pierde a Erica, No hay que nombrar lo que pasó con Dustin y Steve, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de ti, Mike? ¿Cuántas veces has estado de perder a Nancy o Holly o tú de salir herido?”

“Pero Will—“

“¡He dicho que no!” sintieron explotar la luz de la puerta del patio. “Muchas gracias, pero no” Richie lo escuchó abrir la puerta y entrar.

“No, nosotras hablamos con él” Dijo El, sintió dos pares de pasos subir los escalones.

“¿Mike?” Escuchó a Lucas.

“No” Richie escuchó sollozos “No puedo perderlo, Dust… no de nuevo, no otra vez…”

“Shh, shhh, Mike” le dijo Lucas. “Encontraremos una forma de ayudarlo, ¿está bien, Mike?”

“De acuerdo, Mike” escuchó a Dustin decir. “Te prometo que encontraremos una forma de ayudarlo, ayudarlos a los dos.”

“El y Max lo harán entrar en razón.”

“Él tiene tanto miedo de perderte como tú, Mike”

“Okey…” dijo el pelinegro despacio, Richie apenas lo pudo escuchar.

“Bien, ahora disfrutaremos de los días que nos quedan y tú, tu Mike, vas a tener que ser su amigo más que su novio.” Oh, así que sus amigos sabían. “El está de nuestro lado, lo hará entrar en razón”

“Okey, okey… gracias, chicos.” Lo escuchó más calmado.

“Está bien, estamos todos cansados de esta mierda.” Dijo Lucas.

Pasaron unos minutos donde siguieron hablando, pero Richie no alcanzaba a escucharlos. Todos pegaron un salto al sentir que la puerta se abría.

“Ya pueden entrar, perdedores”

“¿Está bien?” Max hizo un sonido afirmativo a Mike.

“Lo hiciste entrar en razón” preguntó Lucas.

“Va a ser un poco más difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Supongo que ese será un trabajo para nuestro paladín”

Sintió a los tres entrar a la casa y Richie dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo.

Mierda, parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

.-.

Richie aún se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a Will en el cine o por su ventana – especialmente por su ventana -, no fue su intención verlos, simplemente él estaba levantándose y había corrido las cortinas para que entrara luz de la mañana y los había visto, no necesariamente en algo _malo_ , pero… argh… se golpeó las mejillas para evitar que se volviera a sonrojar. Will tenía que aprender a cerrar sus cortinas, de verdad. Había pasado casi tres semanas de eso y aun se sonrojaba.

Dentro de las tres semanas, los Byers lo habían invitado varias veces a su casa, y él se había negado. Una parte de él quería saber lo que estaba pasando y otra parte, la más grande, trataba de evitar saber realmente lo que podría poner su vida en peligro.

¿Por algo los chicos habían estado tan aproblemados o no?

Por supuesto, con el inicio de septiembre partían las clases también, y eso significaba último año de secundaria para él y sus amigos. Habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Eddie a todo dar, y todo lo que su madre lo dejaba celebrarlo.

La segunda semana de septiembre no tuvo tanta suerte escapando de Bowers y sus amigos. Mierda, pensó cuando lo tiraron al piso para revisarle el bolso, ¿en busca de qué? Dinero quizás. Su mamá lo iba a matar si perdía el bolso en la segunda semana de clases.

“¡Oigan ustedes!” Escuchó que gritaban, era la grave voz de Hopper. Los cuatro se detuvieron. “¿No tienen que ir a estudiar?” antes que alguno de los otros pudiera decir algo, Henry los detuvo. Pasaron por al lado del policía empujándolo. “¿Estás bien, niño?” Preguntó llegando a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

“Sí…” recogió sus cosas, pegó un grito de frustración al ver que su bolso estaba rajado.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

“Vamos a la casa a ver si podemos arreglarlo” No, él sabía que no tenía arreglo.

“Estoy bien así”

“Niño, no es una sugerencia” dijo firme Hopper, asustando al menor.

“De cuerdo” lo tomó del hombro y lo llevó a la camioneta que manejaba.

Lo dejó en la puerta de la casa de los Byers donde sólo estaba El. Jonathan se había ido a mitad de agosto para poder adaptarse a Nueva York junto con Nancy, y Will estaba trabajando – para angustia de Joyce -. Lo recibió con una sonrisa, Hopper se fue en cuanto lo vio sentarse a cenar junto a El. Se despidió con un tétrico “Tengan Cuidado” Richie sonrió para sí, era lo mismo que él les había dicho a sus amigos esa tarde cuando se despidió de ellos.

Esa noche y la siguiente Richie durmió en el sofá de los Byers, incómodo de dormir en su casa sola.

.-.

Richie le sonrió a Beverly y la saludó cuando se vieron en el pasillo. La relación entre el grupo y ella se había distanciado un poco en el verano, pero con Richie las cosas iban bastante bien, incluso conversaban en las clases que le tocaban juntos, podía incluso considerarla su amiga. Una tarde había sido ella quien le había ayudado a pararse después de una paliza por parte de los amigos de Bowers, por suerte, Henry no se encontraba entre ellos.

“¿No crees que está pasando algo extraño en Derry?” le había preguntado mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

“¿Más extraño que tú y yo siendo amigos?” dijo él quejándose.

“Han asaltado al señor Smith” Richie alzó las cejas sorprendido.

“¿Al de la tienda de arte?” Beverly asintió.

“Está en el hospital, malherido”

“Mierda”

“Ajá… escuché también que han matado a dos turistas a la entrada del pueblo”

“¿Turistas?”

“Sí, dicen que eran… ya sabes… gays” Richie dejó caer su bolso y quedó paralizado en su lugar. Por su mente se cruzó el nombre de Will, Mike y luego el de él mismo. “¿Estás bien?”

“Como nunca, cariño” logrando una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

“De acuerdo, aquí doblo yo” Richie se despidió de ella. “Cuídate, ¿está bien? Dicen que las lluvias llegarán temprano este año.”

“Suenas a Joyce” Beverly se rio.

“Ella me lo dijo”

.-.

Las lluvias no llegaron hasta la segunda semana de octubre, asustando a todos los que no estaban preparados.

A Richie, Hopper, le había ofrecido llevarle todas las mañanas al colegio. Ahora sin Jonathan, era él quien llevaba a Will y El los días que no podían ir en bicicleta, Richie había aceptado al ver el poco ánimo que tenían sus padres este año de preocuparse por él. Por eso le extrañó que una mañana fuera Joyce quien tocara su puerta, tenía los ojos rojos e irritados y una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo urgió a que se apurara, cuando entró en el vehículo, Will y El tenían un semblante de preocupación y los mismos ojos rojos e irritados.

“¿Dónde está Hopper?”

“Tuvo que salir, cariño. Ahora, ponte cómodo” antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Will puso música.

Cuando los dejó frente al establecimiento Joyce le susurró a Will algo que sonó como “Sé que es difícil, pero trata de concentrarte, está bien. Confía en que Hop tiene todo controlado” Will asintió. Joyce abrazó a El y le besó la mejilla antes de despedirla. “Ten cuidado, cariño, ¿está bien?” le dijo cuándo se bajó del vehículo. Él le sonrió.

No fue hasta el otro día en la tarde que supo qué es lo que le había pasado a Hopper, hasta que lo vio llegar tarde en la noche – o temprano en la madrugada -, en su camioneta. De ella salió un todo golpeado Mike – Richie dejó escapar un grito ahogado al verlo desde su ventana -, Will salió corriendo a su encuentro y despacio lo abrazó, quedándose así varios minutos. Jim, mientras, bajó varios bolsos de la camioneta, Will se apuró en ayudarlo a la vez que Mike era envuelto en otro abrazo por parte de Joyce, El los esperaba en la puerta.

Esa mañana fue Hopper quien lo llevó a clases. No estaba ni Will ni El con ellos.

“¿Qué pasó con Mike?” preguntó ya sin poder contenerse.

“¿Cómo sabes--?”

“Tengo el sueño liviano”

“Te lo diré, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie” Richie le quedó mirando con una cara que decía ¿A quién quieres que se lo diga? “Mike fue… a Mike lo echaron de su casa” Richie abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. “Su padre, para ser específico, no estaba de acuerdo en las elecciones de su hijo, así que no encontró nada mejor que echarlo.” Gruñó. “Por supuesto, no antes de dejarle muy en claro qué es lo que pensaba”

“¿Qué hay de su mamá?”

“Karen no tuvo mucho que decir al respecto” Richie se mordió los labios. “Cuídate, ¿está bien?”

“Sí, señor” Hopper sonrió.

.-.

“Me hicieron elegir” escuchó decir al pelinegro en el patio de los Byers, había sido la única tarde hasta el momento sin lluvia. “Entre quedarme en casa y olvidarme de nosotros o a ti” supuso que estaba con Will. “Y-y… no puedo, Will… yo…”

“Lo sé, Mike, lo sé”

“No sé qué voy a hacer Will… no sé…”

“Puedes quedarte aquí, con nosotros el tiempo que necesites, el tiempo que quieras. Ya escuchaste a mamá, y Hopper puede ayudarte” se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando los sollozos del mayor. “Todo saldrá bien, amor. Todo saldrá bien…”

“Qué hay de Holly, y de clases… y--”

“Shhh, ¿crees que Nancy va a dejar a Holly sin ver a su hermano?” escuchó decirle “Y siempre puedes ir a clases conmigo. Será como antes, como en el jardín de niños. Sólo tú y yo” escuchó a Mike reír despacio. “Claro, y El, por supuesto”

“Hey, ahora que estaré acá, podré ayudarte con cierto problema”

“Mierda... Mike, no te preocupes de eso ahora. En estos momentos tu eres más importante que todo” Richie pudo ver entre las tablas de la cerca a los dos sentado en las escaleras de la puerta del patio. Mike recogido entre los brazos y piernas de Will, completamente envuelto.

“¿Tengo tu completa atención?”

“Ajá”

“Mmm, me gusta cómo suena eso” vio a Mike acurrucarse escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro.

“Hey, vamos a la cama” le dijo Will pasado un rato. Richie se sonrojó por completo.

“Señor Byers, me está haciendo una proposición indecorosa” Will se rio.

“Vamos, Mikey, te estás durmiendo.”

“Mmm”

“Vamos, vamos” dijo más fuerte, levantándose. “Está haciendo frío y lo último que necesitamos es que te enfermes, Mike.”

“Okey” dijo más dormido que despierto. Al ponerse de pie, Richie, pudo ver cómo tenía parte de su ojo y mentón morados e inflamados, además de una herida en sus labios. Si así estaba su rostro no quería imaginar cómo estaba el resto.

Richie se entró cuando sintió caer un par de gotas en su rostro.

.-.

Las lluvias torrenciales siguieron hasta un par de días más, inundando parte de Derry. El río se había desbordado dejando desconectado a todo el sector rural de la ciudad. Después, las lluvias se calmaron para dar paso a una ligera llovizna que a ratos se ponía furiosa, para luego volver a ser lloviznas.

Cuando Richie recibió el llamado de Eddie el último viernes de octubre, no podía creerlo.

No podía ser cierto.

Sólo el día anterior habían ido a ver a Bill a su casa – al menos Stan y Richie -, y jugado con el pequeño Georgie. Sintió lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

A penas tenía cinco años.

¿Cómo podía ser que nadie lo hubiera visto? ¡¿cómo pudiera ser que lo hubieran dejado salir a jugar con una tormenta como esa, cómo?! ¿Cómo no había nadie que--…? pero había alguien, alguien que sabía que algo raro había estado pasando, alguien que había soñado con la muerte de alguno de ellos, alguien que pudo prevenir todo esto, que pudo haberles avisado, haber evitado que el pequeño Georgie…

Empuñó sus manos y salió a pie descalzo de su casa para ir a golpear con fuerza la puerta de los Byers.

“Abran la maldita puerta” gritó enojado. Las lágrimas seguían cayéndole, incontrolables. Fue Will quien abrió la puerta y Richie arremetió contra él empujándolo hasta que chocara su espalda con la pared. El más alto dejó escapar un quejido llamando la atención de los otros habitantes. Fue El quien lo separó de Will. “TU LO SABÍAS, TU SABÍAS Y NO HICISTE NADA. ¡¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES HIZO NADA!!” gritó “Dime, ¿a quién de nosotros viste? ¿Eh? ¿Fue a Bill? ¿Stan? ¿Eddie? ¡¿Beverly?!”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” dijo Mike poniéndose frente a Will.

“De sus putos sueños estoy hablando.” Pudo ver que los tres intercambiaban miradas. “Todos ustedes sabían que algo estaba pasando en Derry y ninguno fue capaz de decir algo a nadie, a ninguno de nosotros y por eso ahora…” un sollozo se le escapó de entre sus labios “Ahora Georgie está muerto” Hubo un silencio profundo entre los cuatro “Eso es lo que esperaban, ¿no? ¿Ver si sus estúpidos sueños eran verdad? ¡Pues ahí tienen!”

“Cálmate, sí—”

“¡¡CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!” gritó el menor “¿¡Dime cómo!? Cuando el hermano de mi mejor amigo está muerto… muerto…” sollozó. Richie sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, intentó zafarse, pero lo apretaron con fuerza.

“Shh, shh.” Al reconocer a Will lo tomó con fuerza y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Sintió cómo Will lo tomaba en brazos y lo trasladaba a la sala de estar de, lo dejó sobre el sofá que tantas veces había dormido. “El, puedes sacar eso de la mesa. Gracias. Mike puedes traer la carpeta, por favor”

“Le vas a—”

“Sí… por favor” sintió a Mike bufar antes de subir las escaleras. “¿Estás calmado?” Richie negó con la cabeza “Está bien…” El llegó con una taza de té caliente. Después de unos minutos, cuando Mike se encontraba sentado frente a ellos, Richie soltó a Will, se sentó mirando el suelo.

Aún no podía creerlo.

“Necesito que veas algo, Richie.” Dijo en un tono sereno. El menor elevó la vista y se sorprendió de ver dos dibujos sobre la mesa de centro. Uno era de Beverly, completamente rodeada de sangre – si es que la pintura roja significaba eso - y otro era de Eddie frente a una casa abandonada.

“Esos son… son…”

“Te juro que son los dos únicos dibujos de ustedes.” Dijo El.

“Hasta hoy en la mañana” dijo Will deprimido. Richie lo miró “No lo había entendido hasta ahora. No sé si quieras verlo”

“Muéstramelo”

“Es un poco abrumante”

“Will, muéstramelo” Mike dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa. Cuando lo vio, Richie sintió su estómago revolverse, los colores rápidamente le abandonaron. En cualquier momento sentía que iba a devolver lo poco y nada que tenía adentro. El, oportunamente, llegó con un tacho para que él botara todo. El dibujo, era de un niño llorando con impermeable sin un brazo, con sangre por todos lados y un barco de papel a su lado. “Ése… ése es—“

“Ahora lo sabemos” dijo Will.

“¿Te dijeron que estaba muerto?” Preguntó Mike.

“Mike” susurró El.

“Eso es lo que Eds dijo” con sus ojos pegados al dibujo.

“¿No han encontrado el cuerpo?” volvió a preguntar el más alto, recibiendo otro _Mike_ por parte de El.

“Oh, lo siento, no se me ocurrió preguntar si es que el cuerp—“ se interrumpió cuando sintió otra oleada de arcadas invadirlo.

“Mike” dijo serio Will.

“Lo sé, pero acá” indicó el dibujo “No está… ya sabes, quizás…”

“De acuerdo” dijo El “Lo voy a intentar” Richie no entendía qué es lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaban diciendo que quizás Georgie estaba vivo?

“¿Estás mejor? ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de té?” Will le acercó la taza. “Necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ¿está bien?”

“Qué bueno, porque yo también necesito entender…” sintió lágrimas caer de nuevo por sus ojos.

“Tomate el té primero, ¿de acuerdo?” Richie asintió. En el tiempo que demoró en tomarse el té, El bajó.

“¿Y?”

“Nada, lo siento”

“Mierda” escuchó decir a Will, todas las esperanzas que se habían formado en esos minutos, se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes. “Debí haber entendido antes… haber hecho algo antes…”

“No es tu culpa, Will- No, no lo es. Tuya tampoco, El. No teníamos cómo saber. ¿Está bien? Sin culpas” Mike abrazó a los dos hermanos.

“Entonces” le había dicho Mike mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a él. Will a su lado y El al otro. “¿Cómo sabes lo de los sueños?”

“Yo… pasé a escucharlo”

“Hm, parece que escuchas y ves las cosas más interesantes” Dijo Will haciendo sonrojar al menor.

“Es todo sin intención” de verdad que lo era, toda una casualidad.

“Qué más sabes” preguntó Mike.

“Sólo eso, que El y Will han estado teniendo sueños con respecto a las cosas de—Mierda ¿qué fue eso?” preguntó Richie viendo cómo alguien pasaba corriendo desde la cocina hasta las escaleras.

“Ese es el fantasma número dos”

“Es la hija mayor, Mike” dijo El.

“¿Qué?” preguntó más blanco que nunca.

“No te desconcentres” le habló Will. “¿Qué más?”

“¿Nada más? ¿Que los sueños están conectados a cosas que han pasado en Derry…? ¿Y ha pasado antes?” dijo no muy seguro.

“Eso, es bastante” señaló Mike.

“Es casi todo” agregó Will, mirando fijamente a El, quien asintió. “Desde hace unos meses El y yo hemos estado teniendo estos extraños sueños de personas muriendo”

“Niños sobretodo”

“Hemos descifrado algunos de los dibujos, por accidentes registrados, pero eso es todo”

“Sabemos que hay algo maligno detrás de todo”

“¿No alguien?” preguntó Richie.

“No. Es un ente, no sabemos con certeza qué” respondió la chica.

“Cómo saben que no están locos”

“Porque ha pasado antes” dijo El.

“Tú mismo lo dijiste. Con Hopper. Meses antes de saber que estaba vivo, El y yo empezamos a soñar con él”

“Y de dón- ¡¿Qué mierda con los fantasmas en esta casa?!” casi gritó al ver otra sombra atravesarse en de un lado a otro.

“Han estado bastante activos desde que empezaron las lluvias” dijo El.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

“¿Estás mejor?” Richie negó con la cabeza.

“No puedo creer que ya no esté… sólo ayer…” sintió nuevas lagrimas caer de sus ojos.

Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, entremedio de El y Will, quienes estaban abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

Will le ofreció pasar la noche con ellos. Richie aceptó siempre y cuando no durmiera solo. Will y El sonrieron antes de ofrecer que Mike y Richie compartieran habitación. Ambos, rotundamente, se opusieron a la idea. Mike después de unos segundos de comunicarse a puras miradas con Will aceptó.

“Quiero dejar en claro, que, si te pasa algo, no es mi culpa” dijo con desprecio

“No te preocupes, _Mikey_ , el sentimiento es totalmente compartido” Will y El rieron.

Richie se sonrojó al ver que Mike estaba ocupando la habitación de Jonathan, ingenuamente pensó que estaría compartiendo pieza con Will. Después de llamar a Eddie y ponerse de acuerdo de ir a ver a Bill al día siguiente, se fue a dormir con el más alto quien tenía lista una cama en el suelo.

“Lamento lo que pasó, Richie” le dijo cuando ambos estaban acostados “No puedo imaginarme lo que está pasando Bill. Pero puedo asegurarte, que, de ahora en adelante, haremos todo lo posible para que nada malo les pase de nuevo, ¿está bien? Sólo, intenta mantenerte lo más alejado de eso. Así tú y tus amigos estarán a salvo”

Esa noche, Joyce y Hopper llegaron tarde.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los eventos de IT son una mezcla entre la mini serie y la película, pero, mayormente, la película.

.-.

El funeral de Georgie no fue hasta el miércoles, hasta que fue declarado oficialmente muerto. Sin un cuerpo, había dicho Hopper, el proceso era más largo que el de costumbre. Joyce al enterarse había llorado toda la mañana, haciendo que Richie llorara con ella.

Richie estaba de pie entre Bill y Stanley. Abrazó a Bill cuando éste comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Sus propias lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Los señores Denbrough estaban abrazados consolándose entre ellos, dejando solo a su hijo. Richie pensó que, si no fuera por ellos, Bill estaría de pie completamente solo. La familia Byers estaba más atrás, el pelinegro pudo ver a Will, Mike y El, Joyce estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

El ataúd estaba vacío.

Bill aseguraba una y otra vez que su hermano no estaba muerto, sin un cuerpo era imposible para él poder convencerse que su pequeño hermano ya no estaba. Richie estaba seguro, aunque eso no se lo podía decir a su amigo. ¿Cómo explicarle que él sabía que ya no había opciones?

Stanley y Eddie intentaron usar la lógica con él, para evitar que siguiera llorando, pero era imposible. Él, quien conocía a Bill de hace más años, pudo recordar lo emocionado que estuvo cinco años atrás – mierda, cinco, sólo cinco años – cuando le dijo que iba a tener un hermano, cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al contarle emocionado que el pequeño George había dicho sus primeras palabras, que le había llamado por su nombre por primera vez, que sus primeros pasos había sido hacia él y no hacia su mamá. Richie consideraba a George como un hermano, alguien a quién proteger, nunca había tenido problemas en jugar con él cuando iba a visitar a Bill, en contarle historias.

“Tienes que tomar algo” le había susurrado mientras le pasaba un vaso con jugo.

“No…” Bill estaba acostado en su casa. Estaban solos los dos, los señores Denbrough habían salido.

“Vamos, Bill”

“¡No!” dijo cubriéndose con las tapas hasta la cabeza. “D-déjame solo, Richie” el pelinegro suspiró.

“De acuerdo” se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentado a los pies de su amigo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchó a Bill de nuevo.

“N-no te vayas…” El pelinegro suspiró y se sentó en la cama, con su espalda pegada al respaldo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello al otro. “¿P-puedes hablar?... Cuéntame algo, cualquier c-cosa”

“De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso…” comenzó a hablar, dando rienda suelta a sus palabras, haciendo reír despacio al mayor.

“M-me besó y abrazó a-antes de salir” le interrumpió. “N-no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo ¿sabes?” sollozó “Le dije… le dije q-que se cuidara, Richie…” el menor le abrazó con fuerza. “D-debí haber ido con él… no debí dejarlo salir.”

“Billie… escucha” empezó Richie, cerró los ojos y buscó en él las palabras que había escuchado a Mike decir hace poco más de una semana atrás. “No es tu culpa, Bill. ¿De acuerdo? Lo que pasó jamás va a ser tu culpa” el mayor comenzó a llorar sin reparo.

“¿C-crees que las alcantarillas son s-suficientemente grande?” preguntó Bill en un hilo de voz, una vez más calmado.

“¿Hm? ¿Suficientemente grande…?” ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué cupiera qué?

“¿C-crees que G-g-ge-georgie está muerto?”

“Bill-”

“N-nunca encontraron el c-cuerpo, Richie… quizás está p-perdido…” Richie dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos “Quizás, necesita que lo encuentren... ¿Me ayudarás a buscarlo, Richie? ¿Por favor?” Bill se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

Richie amaba a sus amigos, de verdad, y era un sentimiento que odiaba en estos momentos, porque ahí, en la cama con Bill llorando a su hermano, aferrándose a cualquier ápice de esperanza, fue imposible decirle que no.

.-.

Estaba en la casa de los Byers, ya era noviembre.

Halloween para él había sido pasar la tarde noche junto a Will, El y Mike, junto a él, Bill quien estaba recién empezando a salir de su casa – había tomado mucho poder de convencimiento por parte del pelinegro para que el mayor saliera de su casa -, mientras Stan, Eddie y Bev iban a pedir dulces para después unírseles en una tarde de películas.

Estaba solo. Era una de esas extrañas tarde donde todos tenían que trabajar. El había encontrado un trabajo en la biblioteca donde le encantaba pasar las tardes. Esa tarde le habían pedido que se quedara unas cuantas horas más. Por su lado, Mike había tomado el puesto de Jonathan en el arcade – por lo que sabía Mike se estaba quedando con ellos mientras Hopper le ayudaba con todo su tema legal -. El silencio era agradable, y las sombras le hacían compañía – Richie pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa que ya estaba identificando quién era quien. -, arrugó el ceño cuando escuchó el motor de Hopper.

“Hey, niño” lo saludó dejando su sombrero en la mesa de la cocina. Richie apenas levantó la cabeza para saludarlo, concentrado en su tarea frente a ellos. “¿Conoces a un Timothy Green?” Richie negó con la cabeza. “Está desaparecido” le puso un cartel encima de su cuaderno.

“Mierda” susurró tomando el cartel entre sus manos. Era un chico de unos diez años. Richie lo habría visto una o dos veces en todos estos años.

“Ayer, no llegó a la casa y su madre…” Hopper lo miraba fijamente. Richie no sabía si Hopper sabía algo del asunto de Will. Se mordió los labios “¿No sabes nada?”

“Qué voy a saber yo, ¿no es tu trabajo saber estas cosas?”

“Dile a tus amigos que se cuiden. Creo que hay un psicópata dando vueltas”

“¿Creen que no lo sabes?” masculló.

“Uno puede ser un accidente, pero dos no son coincidencia.”

“¿Puedes ser más frío con respecto al tema?”

“Sólo te lo digo para que le digas a tus amigos y se cuiden.”

“Y cuáles son las medidas que ustedes van a tomar ¿hm?”

“No te preocupes por eso.”

“Ajá” dijo “Bueno ¿vas a quedarte aquí?”

“Al menos hasta que lleguen los niños.”

“Ya, pero aquí. Justo aquí. En esta mesa” con un gruñido Hopper se levantó y tomó su sombrero para levantarse corriendo la silla con ruido. “Limpia eso”

“¿Limpio qué?” cerró los ojos al escuchar cómo uno de los vasos que estaba en el lavadero, se quebraba. “Mierda. ¿Ustedes no pueden ir a molestarlo a él?”

Otro vaso se quebró.

.-.

Un toque de queda, esa había sido la solución que la policía había dado para Derry. A las 7 para los niños y 10 para los adultos. Estupendo. No es como si el pequeño Timothy y Geor-… hubieran desaparecido durante la noche.

.-.

Timothy Green tuvo un funeral quince días después de su desaparición

.-.

Para diciembre, parecía que Bill ya estaba bien, al menos ya lo había callado tres veces en lo que iba de tarde. Sólo dos veces lo había visto llorar desde acción de gracias. Richie temía que todo avance se fuera a la mierda una vez empezaran a ver adornos de navidad.

“Hey, Richie” lo saludó Mike en el arcade.

“Michael” el mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

“¿Estás sólo hoy?” le preguntó al pasarle el cambio.

“Sí” hincó los hombros.

“¿Dónde están tus amigos?” se le quedó mirando fijamente, extrañado por su pregunta.

“Bill acompañó a su madre a hacer trámites, Stan se está preparando con su papá para su... ¿Bar Mitzvah? y Eds, a Eddie no lo dejan salir en invierno.” Mike asintió.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy a tu casa?” Richie iba a dar una respuesta sarcástica, pero se detuvo. Mike no le ofrecería a él ir a dejarlo a su casa si no fuera realmente peligroso. Asintió con un nudo en la garganta. “No te preocupes…” le dijo casi en un susurro.

“Hey, Tozier, no sabía que tenías un hermano” ambos cerraron los ojos. “¿O es tu novio?” se rio, como nunca, Henry, andaba solo.

“Les recuerdo que cerramos a las cinco” Dijo Mike desde la caja. Richie arqueó las cejas

“Dice a la Seis” Dijo Henry imponiéndose a Mike. El mayor sólo lo miró a los ojos y repitió.

“Cerramos a las cinco” Bowers solo bufó antes de irse. “A las cinco, Richie”

“De acuerdo”

Diez para las cinco, Mike empezó a apagar las máquinas y limpiar.

“¿Por qué tan temprano?” preguntó ayudándole a limpiar.

“Pensamos que algo va a pasar hoy”

“¿A-algo?”

“¿Estarán tus padres en casa?” Richie negó “Entonces, te quedas hoy con nosotros, ¿está bien? Te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa para que saques ropa, por último, si llegan tus padres, te vamos a dejar. Esta semana, por favor, trata de no estar solo.”

“¿Will tuvo otro sueño?” Mike suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de la tienda.

“El fue quien tuvo un sueño…” Richie asintió, antes de poder preguntar Mike continuó. “No puedo decirte de qué se trata, pero sabemos que tiene que ser esta semana.”

“¿Y no piensan intervenir?” vio a Mike cerrar los ojos a la vez que sus hombros se caían.

“Ya lo intentamos, y fue para peor” Richie abrió los ojos sorprendido. Mike se levantó la manga de su chaleco, ahí había tres cicatrices recientes. “El pequeño Timothy… tratamos de evitarlo” Mike negó con la cabeza a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. “Fue para peor… mucho peor, él ni siquiera tenía que morir.”

“¿Y-ya saben lo que es?” preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

“No aún, no. Entre el trabajo, las clases y…” se sonrojó un poco “además, del tema legal…”

“Hopper dijo que te estabas ¿emancipando?”

“Sí, en cuanto cumpla los dieciséis seré libre de ellos” dijo con desprecio. “Extraño a Holly, sí…” suspiró “nunca pensé que iba a extrañar a esa pequeña manipuladora.”

“Oye genio, ¿te perdiste o qué? Este no es el camino a casa.”

“Nop” dijo acomodándose la mochila en el hombro. “Vamos a ir por Will primero” Richie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” Mike asintió. “No te molestan… ¿las cicatrices?”

“¿De qué hablas?” Richie se mordió los labios.

“¿Tu sabes que yo sé?” Mike bufó.

“Me refiero a las cicatrices, qué tienen de malo. Yo también tengo y si te refieres _a otro_ tipo de cicatrices…”

“¿Otro tipo…?” Mike indicó su cabeza.

“Además, ¿qué tienen de malo las cicatrices? Significan que peleaste y sobreviviste” Oh, Richie jamás lo había visto de esa forma. “Hey, Will the Wise” Will se dio vuelta y les sonrió. Una sonrisa que irradiaba luz. Estaba terminando de barrer.

“Cinco minutos, chicos” ambos asintieron. 

“Deja de babear, es asqueroso”

“No estoy babeando…” dijo enojado. “No puedo evitarlo” dijo con una sonrisa. “Es—“

“Ya, listo” Dijo mientras llegaba al lado de ellos “, sólo déjame cerrar afuera” entre los tres ayudaron a cerrar todas las puertas.

Comenzaron a conversar entre los tres mientras caminaban camino a casa.

“¿Qué hay de El? ¿La vamos a ir a buscar también?” 

“No, Hopper va a ir a buscar a El. La biblioteca cierra a las 6 sí o sí.” Le respondió Will. “Oye, Richie, en enero llega una película de Hombres Lobos si es que quieres verla”

“¿Hombres lobos?”

“Oww, ¿no me diga que te da miedo?”

“No” dijo rápido.

“¿Quieres que te guarde entradas para el estreno?”

“Sí, guárdame cinco entradas, por favor.”

“De acuerdo, te aviso cuando se estrene.”

“Gracias Will, siempre eres muy amable.”

“¿Acaso tengo que preocuparme?” preguntó Mike.

“Sí, por supuesto. En cualquier momento Will se dará cuenta quien es en realidad mejor partido…” Will se reía con las mejillas sonrojadas. Richie agradecía que las calles estuvieran casi desiertas.

La cena estuvo amena, Joyce había llegado junto con El y Hopper quien se tuvo que ir a patrullar, una vez terminada la comida. Cuando Joyce se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, Richie casi deja caer su taza de té. El se rio a su lado sorprendiendo a Will y Mike.

“¿No te habías dado cuenta?”. Preguntó la chica antes de volver a reírse, el menor negó con la cabeza.

Una vez Joyce se hubiera ido a descansar a su cuarto, los chicos lo pusieron al tanto de su investigación, todo a muy grandes rasgos, y explicaron cuál había sido la situación con Timothy – en realidad, quien debía ser atacado por el ente no tenía que ser el pequeño Timmy, si no su madre, al final la intervención de ellos había terminado con la muerte de la madre y la desaparición de Timmy -.

Se fueron a dormir luego de ver una película mientras los Byers tomaban turnos para ducharse. Richie había ido a buscar su pijama a la casa acompañado por Mike, mientras Will los esperaba en la casa. En su escritorio encontró el sobre que Will le había pasado hace unos días. Aún no encontraba el momento adecuado para entregárselo a Bill. La curiosidad le había ganado y con cuidado lo había abierto, en su interior había un retrato a carbón de Georgie y Bill, era casi una copia exacta de ambos. Tomó sus cosas para dormir y salió de la habitación.

Como pocas veces, Mike le ofreció ir a dormirse en su cuarto. Sólo lo había ofrecido dos veces con antelación aparte de ese día de octubre y todos estaban relacionados con pesadillas del menor.

Richie despertó con un grito, no suyo, de alguien más en la casa. Sintió a Mike correr por la habitación antes que el mismo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar a cualquier cosa. Se levantó cuando escuchó otro grito por la casa. Con cuidado de no incomodar a alguien avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar donde estaba El en la puerta. Se asomó con cuidado y vio a Joyce y Mike sentados en la cama de Will quien manoteaba en la cama. Despertó ahogando un grito y rápido cayó en los brazos de su madre antes de dejar que el pelinegro se acercara a él.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa?” Preguntó despacio a El. Podía escuchar a Hopper en la cocina.

“Will tuvo una pesadilla” respondió seria.

“Acaso tiene que ver con—“ Ella negó con la cabeza. Richie asintió.

“Acompáñame abajo con Hopper” entre los tres hicieron cafés y tés para todos. El le dijo que, por lo general, a Will le costaba recuperarse de ese tipo de pesadillas.

“¿Con qué sueña?” le había preguntado esa noche.

“Que estamos todos muertos”

.-.

Para navidad de ese año llegó Nancy con Jonathan y Holly.

Holly, fue la primera en bajarse del auto - vio Richie desde su ventana -, corriendo para ir a abrazar Mike quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y no dudó en levantarla en cuanto estuvo entre sus brazos. Will – quien había corrido a saludar a su hermano – se reía de los dos Wheelers.

Lamentablemente, sus padres pasarían la navidad y año nuevo en casa de algún pariente lejano y él estaba obligado a acompañarlos. Tenía la maleta lista del día anterior, le habían dicho que, si no estaba listo a la hora que ellos habían dicho, lo iban a dejar en la casa. Él estaba tentado a comprobar si realmente lo iban a dejar, pero lo más probable es que le gritaran y gritaran hasta que estuvieran listo y luego, durante el viaje, le gritaran un poco más.

.-.

Una tarde, después de clases – ya eran los últimos vestigios de invierno para entrar ya de lleno a primavera -, Bill le pidió hablar a solas.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y tomaron el rumbo a la casa de Bill.

“N-no sabía a quién más r-recurrir, Richie” le dijo una vez estuvieron sentados en la habitación del mayor. “Mis p-padres no me creyeron” entre sus manos estaba el álbum fotográfico de Georgie. Richie lo había visto varias veces en las ocasiones que visitaban la habitación del menor.

“¿Por qué está cubierto de sangre Bill? ¿No me diga-?”

“¿P-puedes verla, Richie?” preguntó esperanzado “¿La p-puedes ver? ¿No m-me estoy volviendo loco?”

“Bill, ¿de qué mierda me estás hablando?” dijo enojado tomando el álbum entre sus manos. Inmediatamente éste se abrió pasando entre las hojas. Richie lo dejó caer al suelo y con una mano empujó a Bill hacia atrás. Las hojas quedaron abiertas en la última fotografía de Georgie.

“E-es… es…” Richie lo miró de reojo y vio como los colores se iban del rostro de su amigo. Sangre empezó a brotar de la fotografía a la vez que comenzaba a sonar una música de carnaval. Richie rápidamente cerró el álbum y lo pateó lejos de ellos. Tomó de la mano a Bill y corrieron lejos de la habitación, fuera de casa. “¿V-viste eso? Eso fue lo que p-pasó el otro día y—“

“Mierda, mierda, mierda”

“Richie, d-detente.”

“No, Bill. Tu detente” se revolvió el cabello. No podía ser que esa cosa se hubiera presentado frente a su amigo. Su amigo que casi muere la noche anterior – sin saber realmente el peligro en el que estaba - y que estaba dispuesto a exponerse de nuevo para mostrárselo.

Mierda.

“Rich, Richie, d-detente, está bien, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¡Tú no sabes lo peligroso que esto puede ser!”

“¿Richie?” la expresión de Bill cambió en menos de un segundo de sorpresa a enojo “¡T-tú lo sabes! ¡Tú sabes lo que le pasó a mi hermano!”

“Bill-”

“No, t-todos estos meses… t-todo este tiempo, ¡tú sabías!”

“¡Es muy peligroso!”

“Mi hermano está p-perdido, ¿crees que no lo sé?” ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bill se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

“No, no. ¡Bill!” lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta él. “Prometo contarte todo lo que sé, pero por favor no te quedes solo en tu casa”

“¿P-por qué?”

“Confía en mí y no te quedes solo en tu casa.” Suspiró, “¿Por favor?” Bill asintió poco convencido.

Ambos fueron a la casa de Richie, donde el pelinegro se dedicó a explicarle lo poco que sabía.

A mitad de tarde sintieron que golpeaban la puerta. Era El, preguntando si iba a pasar la noche con ellos o no. Richie se debatió unos segundos antes de negar, sus padres iban a llegar más tarde.

“Tienes que prometerme” le había dicho el menor a su amigo “Que no seguirás buscando a Georgie”

“No p-puedo prometerte eso, Richie”

“Bill… por favor, Billie… no puedo perderte a ti también” Richie se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Bill pudo ver cómo las ojeras estaban ocultas bajo sus gafas.

“D-de acuerdo, Richie… p-pero si desaparece algún otro niño…”

“Lo sé, lo sé.”

Al día siguiente, al llegar a la casa de los Byers, estaban desparramados cuatro nuevos dibujos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Richie identificó dos, los tomó y se los pasó a El, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

“Bill hace dos días, con el álbum de fotos de Georgie. Esa es la habitación de Bill” dijo apuntando el otro dibujo, “Pero no… no había ningún payaso…” sus manos comenzaron a tiritar. “¿Está en peligro?”

“Richie, ¿dónde está Bill hoy?”

“En casa de Stan” respondió a Will.

“No puede estar solo, ¿está bien? No lo dejes solo” Dijo Mike.

“Él sabe, sí. Al menos todo lo que yo sé.” Los tres mayores se quedaron mirando “No entiendo ¿por qué no pueden saber? ¿Acaso no es mejor saber a qué te estás enfrentando en vez de ir a ciegas?”

“Pero ustedes no se van a enfrentar a nada” Habló El con seguridad.

“Eso es pura mierda, Jane”

“¡Hey!” dijo Mike.

“¡Lo es, lo es! Bill ya tuvo un encuentro con Eso y recuerdo tus dibujos, Will. Beverly y Eddie también se van a encontrar con lo que sea que sea eso.” Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

“¿Dónde vas?” Preguntó el más alto.

“A tomar aire.”

“No estés—”

“Solo, lo sé” interrumpió a Will antes de cerrar la puerta. “Volveré antes que sea muy tarde.”

.-.

Para vacaciones de primavera sólo llegó Jonathan a la casa. Nancy llegaría días después. Sus padres querían pasar algunos días con ella luego que Mike lograra emanciparse. Por su lado, sus padres quisieron salir de la ciudad y lo obligaron a acompañarlos.

.-.

Todo iba bien. Bill no había tenido ni un tipo de encuentro con Eso. Ninguno de sus amigos había tenido algún tipo de encuentro con Eso. Todos estaban sorprendidos, sí, con el aumento de violencia que estaba pasando en Derry. Habían asaltado dos casas y, por segunda vez, habían robado al Señor Smith, esta vez acabando con su vida. Nadie sabía quién pudo haberlo hecho, aunque – si Richie era honesto -, él tenía una muy buena sospecha al respecto.

.-.

“Todo bien” le preguntó Stanley una noche, cuando él estaba pasándola en casa del rubio.

“Sí” dijo desinteresado. Stanley achicó los ojos y se mordió los labios.

“Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?” Richie asintió, mientras daba vuelta la hoja al libro que estaba leyendo. “Richie…”

“¿Qué quieres que te diga Stan? Todo está bien”

“¿Tú y Bill no se han peleado?” Richie suspiró, era imposible esconderle algo a Stanley, siempre tan… observador – se rio por dentro, por supuesto que sería Stanley quien notara los más pequeños detalles -.

“Tuvimos una discusión o una ¿casi discusión?” Richie hincó los hombros.

“¿Sobre qué?” fue el turno del pelinegro de morderse los labios “¡¿No por Georgie, Richie?!” lo reprendió el otro “Sabes que es un tema delicado.”

“Pero está obsesionado, Stan. Obsesionado”

“¿No lo estarías tú?” le preguntó el otro “Si fuera tu hermano…” Richie suspiró.

“Por supuesto, Stanley, pero yo no me pondría en peligro.”

“Peligro de qué forma” preguntó “Richie, ¿peligro de qué forma?”

“Ya sabes, ir sólo a buscar a Georgie, cuando hay…” rehuyó la mirada de su amigo, Stan no le creería si le contaba la verdad, mordiéndose los labios recordó las palabras del papá de El, “cuando hay un loco suelto secuestrando niños, ¡Stan!”

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Stanley lo tomó de los hombros “¿Cómo lo sabes?” volvió a preguntar acentuando cada palabra.

“Hopper”

“¿El policía?” Richie asintió. “Cielos…”

“No vayas solo a ningún lado, Stan” le suplicó. “Y respeta el toque de queda, sé que es una mierda entrarse a las seis, pero… ¿por favor?” Stanley asintió y lo abrazó. Richie acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

“No debe ser fácil” le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello “, guardar ese secreto.”

“No tienes idea.” Susurró cerrando los ojos. De verdad, Stanley no tenía idea. Al menos lo de Hopper era verdad.

“¿Qué hay de Eddie?” preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

“Sabes que a Eddie no lo dejan salir después de las cuatro hasta que sea verano” Stanley asintió.

“Y ¿Bill?”

“Prometió no buscar más a Georgie solo.”

“Entonces, dime… con todo el tiempo que pasas en casa de los Byers, ¿qué hay con Will?” preguntó Stanley después de varios minutos.

“¿Hm?” preguntó medio dormido. “¿Qué pasa con Will?”

“¿No pasa nada?” Richie bufó.

“No, está con Mike, ¿recuerdas?” sintió al otro asentir. “Hacen una buena pareja los dos”

“Así he visto” Richie sonrió. Por supuesto que Stanley los había visto. Agradeció que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta con lo obvio que eran a veces – la mayoría del tiempo -. “¿No hay nadie más?” Richie se sonrojó antes de negar.

“¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hm?” preguntó acomodándose en el hombro para mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿De mí?”

“Ajá. Beverly es bonita” Stanley arrugó su nariz.

“No es mi tipo”

“Me dirás, ¿cierto?” Stanley sonrió y asintió.

Se separaron al sentir pasos cerca de la habitación del rubio.

.-.

Una tarde tuvo que salir más tarde, al señor Brown le importaba poco el toque de queda y lo había castigado por contestarle en clases de algebra – algebra, ¿por qué había tomado algebra este año, también? Ah, verdad que era obligación -. Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Había llamado a su casa a ver si su madre podía ir a buscarlo, pero nadie contestó. Bufó. En todo este tiempo jamás había necesitado llamar a los Byers, así que no tenía el número de su casa – Bill se había ofrecido esperarlo, pero Richie lo descartó recordándole que ese día debía ir a médico, además, él iba a estar bien. Completamente bien. Mierda -. Acomodó su mochila en el hombro y caminó por las vacías calles de Derry. Se puso a silbar los primeros metros, pero decidió que sonaba aún más tétrico que si caminaba en silencio. Pero el silencio, era insoportable. No dudó en comenzar a practicar sus acentos y sus voces, a repetir rutinas que había visto en televisión y que hacía reír a los Byers. Ellos entendían su humor – más de una vez había visto a Mike sonriendo con las cosas que decía -.

Escuchó ruidos a su espalda y se giró rápidamente, pero no vio nada. Siguió caminando, esta vez más rápido.

Por qué no había traído su bicicleta – la nueva, que ya alcanzaba a andar en ella -, se preguntó. Ah, verdad que había muerto una de sus ruedas justo mientras él la montaba mandándolo de bruces al suelo – Richie se tocó el mentón donde se había golpeado -.

Escuchó ruidos nuevamente.

Esta vez caminó más rápido sin mirar atrás.

Escuchó un gruñido y pasos a sus espaldas.

“No mires, no mires, no mires” decía una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

Caminó y caminó y en algún momento pasó su calle.

Mierda.

No estaba perdido, él se conocía a Derry como la palma de su mano – o mejor, tomando en cuenta lo poco que se preocupaba de sus manos -. Sólo debía doblar en la siguiente calle y volvería a su ruta, nada preocupante. Escuchó los gruñidos y los pasos de nuevo detrás de él, no importaba qué tan rápido corriera, cada vez estaban más cerca. ¿Por qué no había alguien en las calles? Se preguntó por décima vez en esos minutos.

Lo sintió correr, tomar impulso y sus cansadas piernas no dieron más, cediendo al peso de la bestia – un hombre lobo, logró procesar - encima de él. Largó un grito desesperado, a la vez que le pegaba un mochilazo dándole tiempo para poder gatear lejos de él, pero no llegó muy lejos, porque una garra lo tomó de la pierna y lo arrastró hacia sí.

“¡¡No!! Suéltame” gritó.

 _Noquieromorirnoquieromorirnoquieromorir._ Pensaba.

Vio como alzaba una de sus garras, mientras con la otra le agarraba del cuello impidiéndole respirar, sólo bastaba un poco más de fuerza para que él le dijera adiós a este mundo. Cuando la garra se acercó peligrosamente rápido algo golpeó a la bestia – que ya no tenía cara de lobo se dio cuenta, mientras alguien le ayudaba a pararse, si no que se iba metamorfoseando en un payaso –.

“Recoge tus cosas” dijo Mike, Will se puso de pie frente a ellos.

Chispas salieron del tendido eléctrico.

“Estamos listos, vámonos” gritó el mayor a Will, le cubrió los ojos antes de escuchar una pequeña explosión a los lejos. La estática le hizo cosquillas en su piel, pero lo pasó por alto debido al miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

Escuchó un gruñido, un quejido y un aullido. Mike lo tenía abrazado, había tomado él su mochila.

Cuando Will llegó a su lado, los tres se fueron caminando a paso rápido hasta su casa. Richie tenía su rostro escondido en la remera de Mike, no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Byers – él ya la consideraba su propia casa -. Will estaba en alerta a su lado.

Fue El quien abrió la puerta, asustada.

“¿Dónde estabas, Richie?” preguntó con reproche Will luego que él se calmara.

“En detención… el señor Brown” hipeó, las lágrimas ya no caían de su rostro. “El señor Brown me castigó por hablar en clases.”

“¿Hasta tan tarde?” Richie asintió.

“Intenté llamar a casa, pero no contestaron…”

“Nos preocupamos” dijo El “, cuando no llegabas.”

“Golpeamos tu puerta y nadie abrió” agregó Will.

“Y sueles avisar cuando vas a la casa de tus amigos…” Richie sintió cae más lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Ellos se habían preocupado más que sus padres este año.

“C-cómo… Derry es tan grande…” los tres mayores se miraron entre ellos.

“Sólo seguimos tu ruta” empezó el más alto “, cuando escuchamos ruido…”

Se quedaron con él hasta que se empezó a quedar dormido. Will le prestó ropa para que pasara la noche, incluso le ofreció su pieza, que era la más iluminada, para que durmiera.

“¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?” Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a la vez que El se reía. “Hmm… miren, tortolitos, no quiero escuchar ruidos raros durante la noche ¿está bien? Y nada de marcas o cojeo”

“¡Beep beep, Richie!” lo reprendió Will, El se reía con el menor a carcajadas.

Cuando estaba cerrando la cortina de la habitación de Will para dormir, creyó ver a alguien – o algo – en su cuarto, esperándolo.

.-.

A cuatro semanas de salir de clases, Betty Ripsom desapareció.

La mirada que recibió por parte de Bill cuando vieron el cartel por primera vez, fue indescriptible, por un momento sintió como si hubiera sido culpa de él que la chica desapareciera.

No pasaron ni cuatro días, cuando Bill le pidió ayuda para ir a buscar a Georgie en éste o ése lugar, donde creía que iba a encontrarlo. Richie se lo había prometido.

Esa tarde no encontraron nada. Ni se encontraron con nadie.

.-.

Pronto llegó el último día de clases y al fin, verano.

“Hola, Bev” saludó Richie mientras caminaban por el pasillo antes de ir a su última clase.

“Hey, Rich. ¿Entusiasmado por el último día de clases?” Richie sonrió cansado.

“Tan entusiasmado como el primero, si te soy sincero.”

“¿Firmarás mi anuario?”

“Por supuesto, cariño, sólo tienes que llevarlo a mi oficina y recibirás uno de los mejores recuerdos de Richie” Beverly se rio, antes de hacer una mueca ante la presencia de Sally y Gretta, aquellas niñatas que solían molestarla.

“¡Hey, Richie!” Saludó Bill cuando se sentó a su lado. “¿R-recibiste la invitación de Stan p-para su Bar Mitzvah?”

“Pero qué hacen en el—” se detuvo al ver al Señor Brown entrar al salón. Richie hizo unas muecas y Bill se rio.

Al salir de clases, Richie casi se ahoga al ver a la mamá de Betty esperando a la entrada de la escuela, a su lado estaba Hopper, acompañándola, junto a ellos estaba el padre de Henry – sintió un escalofrío al recordar algunas cosas que Hopper había comentado del mayor de los Bowers -. Sintió el tirón de Bill y siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

“…En una zanja. Descompuesta, con gusanos, oliendo…” Se detuvo un segundo para procesar lo que estaba diciendo, para terminar con algo más liviano “al calzón de la mamá de Eddie”

“No está m-muerta” le contestó mirando a los ojos Bill “sólo d-desaparecida.”

“Perdón, Bill” miró a los otros chicos “Está desaparecida…”

Por supuesto, su verano no podía partir sin una golpiza de Bowers y sus amigos. Richie tiritó al recordar cómo Patrick lo había mirado en el pasillo.

“Ojalá él desapareciera.”

“Seguro es él quien lo hace” Bill y Richie intercambiaron una mirada. Ojalá fueran ellos – pensó el pelinegro -.

Se separaron en el camino.

Richie, viendo que al otro día irían a los terrenos baldíos en busca de Georgie – urgh, aunque pasara el tiempo, siempre le costaría convencerse de que el menor estuviera muerto -, decidió ir al arcade, aún tenía resonando en su cabeza las palabras de Eddie y lo mal que le hacía pasar tanto tiempo frente a una pantalla – sus pobres ojos, le había dicho. “No te preocupes, Eddie, siempre tendré ojos para verte” le había dicho besándole la mejilla, antes de reírse. La piel de Eddie se sentía suave bajo sus labios. Se sonrojó al pensarlo -.

En el camino se encontró con Beverly.

“Quieres que le firme su anuario, mi señora” le dijo cuando estuvieron lado a lado. “Ugh, ¿qué es ese olor?”

“Greta y Sally”

“¿Es un nuevo perfume? ¿Puedo comprárselo a mi mamá?” Bev rio despacio.

“Claro, es un perfume barato y está en oferta”

“Magnifico” ambos rieron. “¿vas a algún lugar en particular?”

“Nop”

“¿Quieres ir al Arcade, conmigo?”

“Lo siento, Richie, no tengo dinero.” Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

“No te preocupes, yo te invito.”

“De acuerdo” Beverly se subió en la bicicleta del otro y fueron al centro de Derry. Allá llegaron junto a Mike, quien estaba recién entrando a su turno.

“Hey, chicos” dijo al verlos. Bev sonrió a forma de saludo “¿Están acá en una cita?” ambos menores se sonrojaron.

“¡Mike!” el mayor rio.

“Me lo debes, por el otro día” dijo antes de ir a guardar sus cosas.

“¿Es tan malo que crean que estás en una cita conmigo?” preguntó Bev con una sonrisa, pero de brazos cruzados.

“Por supuesto que no, mi señora.” Le ofreció la mano “Me sería tan amable de elegir un juego para partir esta tarde llena de diversión.”

“Por supuesto, mi señor” dándole la mano riéndose.

“¡Hey, Richie!” ambos se detuvieron a la vez que Mike le pasaba cambio “Úsalo sabiamente. ¡Patea su trasero, Bev!”

.-.

Al día siguiente fueron a los terrenos baldíos y no encontraron nada, para desesperación de Bill. Intentaron subirle el ánimo jugando como cuando eran chicos.

Por unas cuantas horas, todos se olvidaron de Georgie.

.-.

A la semana siguiente, se juntaron de nuevo. Bill los había llamado para ir a las alcantarillas. Se juntaron temprano, tan temprano que Stanley se iba a juntar con ellos allá, ya que tenía que estudiar para su Bar Mitzvah. Bill y Richie llegaron a la casa de Eddie, donde llenaron las mochilas con dulces y picadillos.

“Prométeme que, si encontramos algo, Bill, no vas a hacer algo estúpido”

“Richie” dijo ya cansado de las promesas de Richie.

“Y no te vayas sólo. Prometí ayudarte a buscarlo, Bill, y pienso cumplirlo. Pero no te vayas solo, espérame, ¿okey?”

“¿V-vas a hacer p-prometer lo mismo a los demás?”

“Los otros no son tan estúpidos como nosotros, Bill. Pero tampoco los dejaré solos” Bill miró los ojos de su amigo y suspiró. Richie era uno de los amigos más leales que él haya conocido.

“Hola, bienvenidos a la hora de los niños” escuchaba del televisor de Eddie. Richie odiaba ese programa, siempre le ponía la piel de gallina – era como si le lavaran el cerebro a las personas que lo veían -. Agradecía que en la casa de los Byers no se viera televisión más que para ver películas o jugar videojuegos. En la suya, sus padres prendían el aparato sólo para ver noticias.

“Eddie, cariño, ¿dónde vas?” preguntó sentada – echada, pensó el pelinegro. Estaba echada – en el sillón.

“S-sólo a mi p-patio, señora K” tartamudeó Bill. “T-tengo un nuevo…” Richie esperó a ver qué decía, se puso ansioso al ver que el otro no terminaba la frase, no sabía que Bill se había quedado en blanco.

“Un nuevo set de croquet. Cielos ¡dilo de una vez Bill!”

“De acuerdo” dijo soplando el esmalte de sus uñas. “Y, cariño, recuerda no revolcarte en el pasto. Más si está recién cortado, sabes cómo te afectan las alergias” su voz era completamente monótona.

Si era honesto, a Richie, la mamá de Eddie le daba asco – por eso tantas bromas hacia ella -.

Llegaron a las alcantarillas, Eddie y Stanley comenzaron a quejarse en el momento que se bajaron de las bicicletas, alterándole los nervios.

“¡Dónde?” dijo alterado “¿Dónde está la hiedra venenosa, hm?” los otros dos pegaron un salto hacia atrás, cuando el gritó “En ningún lado, Stanley” dijo ya más calmado “¡No todas las plantas son hiedras venenosas!”

“Me está dando picazón, y seguro que no es bueno para mí.” Empezó Eddie, mientras Richie y Bill se adentraban en la alcantarilla.

“¿Usas el mismo baño que tu madre?”

“A veces, sí”

“Entonces debes tener ladillas”

“No es gracioso”

“¿No van a entrar?” preguntó Richie dándose cuenta que los otros dos no los seguían.

“Nu-uh” dijo negando el más bajo. “Son aguas grises”

“Qué diablos son aguas grises” Discutir con Eddie era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos de Richie, era aún más divertido que hacer enojar a Mike. Estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta que Bill se había ido adentrando más y más en los túneles.

“Chicos” gritó llamando su atención. El pelinegro inmediatamente se puso en alerta. Bill les mostró un zapato y escuchó ahogar un grito a Eddie y Stanley.

“Diablos… ¿no me digas que eso es…?” dijo el rubio tiritando. Richie se fue acercando hacia el otro para poder observar mejor. Era una zapatilla rosada.

“No…” dijo acercándose hacia sus amigos. “G-georgie ocupaba b-botas de agua.”

“¿De quién es, entonces?” preguntó Eddie.

“Betty Ripsom” respondió Richie. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de escenarios. El ambiente inmediatamente se puso tenso. “Cómo crees que Betty se siente. Caminando por estas aguas con un solo zapato” pero no le causó gracia a nadie. Bill se le quedó mirando fijamente. Reprochándolo.

“Qué tal si sigue acá” preguntó Stanley, aun desde la entrada a la alcantarilla. De inmediato, Richie y Bill miraron hacia el fondo del túnel. Sin dudarlo comenzaron a caminar.

“¡Eddie, vamos!” llamó.

“Si mi mamá se entera que estuve acá tendrá una aneurisma. En serio.”

“¿Bill?” llamó Richie.

“Si fuera B-Betty Ripsom, quisiera que m-me encontraran” los otros dos miraron el suelo, avergonzados y temerosos. “G-georgie también”

“Qué pasa si no quiero encontrarlos” Eddie recibió tres miradas intensas. “No te ofendas, Bill, pero no quiero terminar como…” se detuvo unos segundos, como recapacitando lo que estaba diciendo. Richie como nunca intentó calmarse. “No quiero desaparecer también”

“Tiene razón.” Agregó Stanley. Sí, una parte de Richie le encontraba razón.

“¿T-tú también?”

“Es verano” agregó el rubio intercambiando una mirada con Richie “, deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos” Richie miró a Bill e hincó los hombros. “Esto no es divertido”

“Lo prometiste, Richie” dijo Bill al otro en un susurro. Richie asintió.

“Y haré lo que digas, Bill”

“Es aterrador y asqueroso” continuó el rubio.

Fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Ben Hanscom.

“Y a ti ¿qué diablos te pasó?” preguntó mientras Eddie y Stan iban en su ayuda. Eddie dio unos pasos atrás al ver que tenía sangre en su remera. Bill ayudó Stanley a llevar al nuevo hasta su bicicleta. Eddie se fue quejando todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la parte de atrás de la farmacia.

“Richie, q-quédate acá”

“Me alegra haberte conocido antes que te murieras” dijo Richie, sentándose a su lado. Levantó la remera despacio. “¿Te duele?”

“Es una estúpida pregunta”

“Lo siento” puso su mano en su mejilla. Metió su mano en los bolsillos y encontró un pañuelo. Se lo mostró a Ben y comenzó a limpiarle le sangre. Ben ahogó un chillido de dolor.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron los chicos con los suministros para limpiar a Ben. Beverly y El llegaron luego de unos minutos. Bill se quedó con la pelirroja intentando devolverle el dinero. El caminó hasta donde estaba Richie y lo saludó con un gesto de la mano.

“Ben, ¿Qué pasó?”

“Bowers” respondió el pelinegro. El asintió y se agachó al lado de Eddie.

“Lo estás haciendo mal”

“Oh y tú sabes más qu—” Se detuvo al ver la intensa mirada de la chica. Levantó las manos rindiéndose.

“Oye, El. ¿Estás segura? Normalmente es Will o Mike…”

“Puedo hacerlo” tomó un poco de gaza y le echó algo – mucho – de alcohol. “Ben. Esto va a doler.” Le dijo a Ben antes de poner la gaza sobre las heridas abiertas. Ben siseó de dolor, a la vez que Richie y Eddie cerraban los ojos.

“¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?” preguntó Richie.

“Biblioteca” dijo El, concentrada.

Las heridas quedaron limpias y bien parchadas. A pesar de ese pequeño error, el trabajo de El había sido cauteloso.

“¿Estás bien? Eso no se ve bien” llegó Beverly al lado de Ben, mientras El y Richie trabajaban.

“No, estoy bien. Sólo me caí” El se le quedó mirando antes de continuar.

“Sí, sobre Henry Bowers” murmuró Richie haciendo reír a El.

“C-cállate, Richie” le dijo Bill. Richie le guiñó a Bev quien sólo rio y negó con la cabeza. Ben miró el rápido intercambio entre los dos.

“¿Estás seguro que tienen lo necesario para curarte?” Ben sonrió.

“No te preocupes, con El estamos casi listos.” Murmuró, sintió una patada por parte de Eddie. Richie se le quedó mirando feo.

“Seguro, q-quizás nos veamos de n-nuevo” tartamudeó Bill.

“Oigan, chicas” dijo Richie “, mañana iremos a la cantera, si es que quieren venir.”

“No puedo” dijo El, arrugando la nariz. “Trabajo”

“Es bueno saberlo, gracias.” Respondió Beverly a su vez.

Las dos chicas caminaron fuera del callejón, El se dio vuelta y se despidió.

“Genial que nombraras a Bowers frente a ellas” lo acusó Stanley.

“No sé qué le ven de malo” dijo Richie cruzándose de brazos. “Al menos puedo hablarles y no volverme un manojo de nervios y o avergonzarme por eso” los chicos se sonrojaron. “¡Así mismo! Es sólo Bev y El, vamos” puso los ojos en blanco.

“Tú también estás invitado” dijo Stanley a Ben.

.-.

“Tan temprano despierto, cariño” le dijo Joyce cuando entró en la cocina.

“No pude dormir” dijo, restregándose los ojos. Frente a él una taza de té y un pocillo con cereal a medio comer.

“¿Mm? ¿Pesadillas?” la noche anterior Hopper había anunciado la desaparición de Patrick Hockstetter. Hopper sabía que era uno de los que los molestaban.

“No, al parecer _las niñas_ estuvieron jugando toda la noche”

“Lo lamento, cariño” dijo ella sentándose a su lado. “Quizás puedas tener una habitación para ti. Dormir en ese sofá no debe ser cómodo.” Richie miró sorprendido a Joyce.

“¿Cuál? ¿La de Hopper o la de Mike?” preguntó con una sonrisa – sabía que ocupar cualquiera de las dos habitaciones concluiría en que Mike o Hopper se moviera al cuarto de su _pareja_ \- mientras tomaba un gran trago de té escondiendo sus ojos vidriosos. Joyce se sonrojó y le revolvió el cabello, sin responderle. Richie se rio. “Tengo una habitación… en mi casa”

“Tus padres nunca están en casa, Richie. Así como están las cosas nunca dejaría solo a los chicos” Richie sonrió, él había escuchado algunas historias de Will y lo sobreprotectora que Joyce podría llegar a ser. Will no sabía lo afortunado que era. “¿Vas a salir hoy?” asintió mientras dejaba su loza en el lavaplatos para limpiarla “¿A dónde vas?”

“A la cantera con mis amigos” Volvió a asentir. Sintió ruidos en las escaleras y vio a El y Will bajar por ellas.

.-.

“Puedo preguntarte algo” le dijo Ben cuando estaban todos en el agua nadando. Richie asintió. “¿Eres familiar del que atiende el arcade?” Richie respiró hondo. “¿Es tu hermano o algo?”

“O algo” respondió él

“Lo siento”

“Está bien” dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaban todos mirando a Beverly. Todos. Él se sonrojó un poco, no es que él se sintiera atraído por la pelirroja – era sólo su amiga -, pero… su vista se posó en el bolso de Ben justo a tiempo que todos parecían despertar de su estupor al ver que Bev se movía.

“¡Primicia, Ben! Estamos de vacaciones.” En el interior había una carpeta y libros. - ¡libros! Qué desperdicio de tiempo -. Sacó una postal que estaba entre el libro y la carpeta. “¿Quién te envió esto?”

“Nadie” se lo quitó antes que pudiera leer. Sacó la carpeta y comenzó a hojearla.

“¿Qué es esto? ¿Un proyecto de Historia?”

“No. Cuando me mudé acá no tenía con quien estar, así que empecé a pasar tiempo en la biblioteca.”

“¿Ahí conociste a El?”

“Sí, es simpática… sólo un poco rara”

“No es rara” espetó “sólo… no le gusta hablar”

“Quiero ver” dijo Beverly poniéndose de pie tomando asiento al lado de Bill.

“T-tu cabello… se-”

“Tu cabello se ve hermoso, Beverly” dijo Ben.

“Gracias” respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida.

“Dame, pásamelo” Richie cortó el tenso ambiente. Empezó a revisar las hojas. “¿Son puras muertes y asesinatos?”

“Derry no es como ningún pueblo que haya estado. Hicieron un estudio una vez… y resultó que la gente muere o desaparece seis veces más que el promedio nacional” Richie y Bill compartieron una mirada. “Y es mucho peor con los niños” Mierda, pensó Richie, por favor que no se les ocurriera meterse en el asunto – aunque conociendo a sus amigos, era lo más probable -. Le pidió con la mirada a Bill que cambiaran la conversación, pero parecía que lo estaba ignorando por completo, intentó lo mismo con Stan, pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo Ben agregó “Tengo más cosas en mi pieza si quieren verlas” Eddie negó con la cabeza, pero fue completamente ignorado por los otros tres.

Fue Beverly quien asintió.

Tomaron sus bicicletas y se fueron a la casa de Ben.

“Woah” exclamó al ver todos los recortes pegados en la pared.

“Genial, ¿verdad?”

“No, no tiene nada de genial” dijo acercándose para revisar “Esto no es genial. Espera, nop. No, no es gen—” se cortó al ver una fotografía de un lugar conocido.

“Hey, esa no es…” dijo Stanley a su lado.

“Hey, Ben qué hay con esta casa”

“Esa es la casa de los O’Connor” dijo orgulloso. “Vivía una familia de cuatro personas, Josh el padre, Margaret, la madre y las hijas Alice y Olivia. El padre, una noche, ebrio asesinó a las tres con un cuchillo. O eso dice en el periódico”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Eddie.

“Ajá, nunca encontraron los cuerpos de las niñas” Las niñas hizo eco en su cabeza “, ni de la madre”

“Qué pasó con el padre”

“Lo encontraron herido con el cuchillo en la mano. Murió camino al hospital”

“¿Hace c-cuánto fue esto?” Preguntó Bill.

“Hace exactamente—”

“Veintisiete años” respondió Richie en un susurro.

“Sí, cómo—”

“¿Y esto qué es?” preguntó Stanley, desviando la atención del grupo.

“Eso es el acta constitutiva de Derry…” Richie se quedó mirando la fotografía de la casa de los Byers durante toda la explicación que dio Ben.

Quizás la muerte de las niñas nunca fue culpa del padre…

“¿D-dónde está la c-casa del p-pozo?” Richie se giró rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

“No lo sé, en algún lugar del pueblo, supongo.” Respondió hincando los hombros “¿Por qué?”

“Por nada” Oh, pero Richie conocía esa mirada…

Mierda.

“No me vas a hablar” Preguntó Richie estando frente a la casa de Bill.

“T-tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?” dijo el otro guardando su bicicleta. Enojado. “Todo lo que está en la p-pared de Ben, ¿t-tú lo sabías?”

“No todo” respondió mirando el suelo.

“¡Richie!” le gritó Bill. “D-dijiste que m-me habías contado t-todo lo que sabías!”

“Todo lo que sabía en esos momentos, Bill” Richie se revolvió el cabello en un acto de desesperación. “¡Yo no pedí estar al medio de todo!”

“Es-escúchame, Richie” dijo sin tartamudear. “Escúchame b-bien. Porque voy a e-encontrar quien hirió a mi hermano y lo voy a hacer p-pagar”

“Pero es muy peligroso, Bill ¿qué pasa si terminas herido, hm?!” dijo llegando a su lado “¿crees que Georgie quiere que termines como él?” Bill suspiró.

“Lo e-encontraré con tu ayuda o s-sin, Richie.”

“Prometí ayudarte, Bill” masculló. “No pienso dejarte solo.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato frente a la puerta de Bill, hasta que el mayor asintió.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe?” preguntó el pelinegro, su amigo asintió.

“Sí… no q-quiero estar solo.”

.-.

Durante una noche, Richie, El y Will despertaron con pesadillas. Se formó un pequeño caos entre Hopper Joyce y Mike tratando de despertar y consolar a los tres. Entre los más jóvenes, una vez más calmados, intercambiaron miradas. Cuando Joyce y Hopper se fueron a dormir, los tres niños se quedaron despiertos.

“Tus amigos” empezó El

“Lo sé, lo sé” dijo Richie limpiándose las lágrimas. “Lo sé”

Los tres saltaron cuando escucharon la puerta.

“Richie” dijo Bill antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Bill tenía toda la cara llena de lágrimas, estaba en su pijama.

“¿Bill? ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó apretándolo con fuerza.

“Lo vi, Richie” dijo despacio.

Mike los empujó dentro de la casa.

Entre los tres intentaron calmarlo. No hubo necesidad de preguntar qué es lo que había pasado. Will había soñado con él esa noche – El había soñado con Eddie, mientras las pesadillas de Richie había sido inducida por su miedo a perder a sus amigos -. Al final, Richie y Bill durmieron en la habitación de Mike esa noche.

.-.

En la mañana El recibió una llamada de Beverly preguntando por él, le pedía que por favor fueran todos a su casa.

Pasaron a buscar a Eddie, quien tenía los ojos asustados - inmediatamente Richie empezó a buscarle discusión al otro para distraerlo -, después a Stanley y Ben.

“¡Vinieron!” dijo Beverly luego de bajar a toda prisa las escaleras. “Necesito mostrarles algo.”

“¿Q-qué es?”

“¿Más de lo que ya vimos en la cantera?”

“¡Cállate, Richie!” le gritó Eddie. “Sólo cállate.”

“Mi papá me matará si sabe que dejé pasar chicos a mi apartamento.”

“D-dejaremos un centinela. Richie, q-quédate aquí.”

“¡Pero, Bill!” Bill lo ignoró y subió por las escaleras “¿Qué pasa si llega el papá de Beverly?”

“Has lo que siempre haces, Richie. Comienza a hablar” le dijo antes de subir, Stanley.

“Es un don…” se sentó en su bicicleta y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó, de verdad, que no fuera lo que había mostrado el dibujo de Will hace semanas atrás. Estaba por subir, cuando los vio salir a todos. Le agradeció a la deidad que le quisiera escuchar.

“No… a mí me encanta ser su centinela personal” dijo mientras los rodeaba en la bicicleta “¿Podrían haberse demorado más?”

“¡Cállate, Richie!”

“Oh, ya veo, insúltenme nomás. No era yo quien lavaba los pisos con sangre imaginada”

“Ella n-no lo imaginó, Richie” comentó Bill mientras se detenía. “Yo t-también vi algo” todos los miraban expectantes, menos el pelinegro. “V-vi a Georgie.” Richie cerró los ojos.

Después de esto no había vuelta atrás, debía convencer a sus amigos de no involucrarse.

“P-parecía muy real… p-parecía él, pero había un…”

“Payaso” terminó Eddie mirando el suelo. “Sí, yo también lo vi” Richie miró uno a uno de sus amigos y se dio cuenta que todos habían tenido un encuentro con él.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

Así que se arregló los lentes y dijo:

“Esperen ¿sólo los vírgenes puedes ver esta cosa? Por eso no puedo ver esta basura”

“N-no te hagas el tonto, Richie” lo increpó Bill. “Tú t-también viste algo, n-no es así. E-en mi cuarto, con el álbum de f-fotos”

“No sé de qué hablas, Bill”

“¡Tú sabes más que todos nosotros, Rich!” todos sus amigos se le quedaron mirando.

“¿Tu sabías?” le dijo Stanley “Y no nos has dicho nada”

“Tú tampoco me dijiste que te había pasado algo” se defendió.

“¡Pensé que estaba loco, Richie!” le dijo apretándolo del brazo “Es por eso que tu—”

“¿Ese no es el auto de Belch Huggins?” interrumpió Beverly. Todos se pusieron en alerta.

“Deberíamos irnos” sugirió Eddie.

“¿E-esa no es la b-bicicleta del chico que estudia en c-casa?” 

“Sí, es de Mike Hanlon” Agregó Eddie.

“¡Deberíamos ayudarlo!” Beverly acomodó su bicicleta en el pasto.

“¿Deberíamos?” Comentó Richie.

“Claro que sí” dijo ella dándose vuelta “Tú no tienes voto, Richie, hasta que nos expliques qué es lo que está pasando” él asintió.

“Y no o-ocultes nada, e-esta vez” agregó Bill pasando por su lado.

Estupendo.

Cuando llegaron al arroyo, Henry estaba por golpearle la cabeza con una roca. Bev tomó una y le dio de lleno en la cabeza al rubio.

“Buena puntería” le dijo Stanley llegando a su lado.

“Gracias” replicó ella. Mike se acercó hacia ellos gateando por el agua en cuanto Henry lo dejó libre.

“Se esfuerzan demasiado, perdedores.” Empezó a caminar hacia ellos. “Ella se entregará, sólo tienen que pedírselo _amablemente_ ” concluyó riéndose junto a sus amigos. “Como hice yo” La incomodidad de Beverly se podía sentir a metros de distancia.

Fue Ben quien lanzó la primera roca. Luego Beverly con su excelente puntería.

“Guerra de piedras” gritó el pelinegro antes de recibir una en pleno rostro. Sus amigos no dudaron en seguir lanzándoles piedras, protegiendo a Mike. Pero fue Eddie, quien, volviéndose loco, saltó al arroyo y comenzó a lanzarles rocas cada vez más cerca de ellos, dándoles con cada una de ella.

Al final, los dos amigos de Bowers lo dejaron solo, ahí, tirado frente al arroyo, vulnerable frente a los siete.

“Ve a chupársela a tu papá, idiota” le gritó Richie antes de irse con sus amigos.

“Gracias, chicos, pero ahora Bowers irá tras ustedes, también.” Agradeció Mike, mientras caminaban por debajo del puente.

“Quién, ¿Bowers?” contestó Eddie. “Él siempre está tras nuestro”

“Supongo que es algo que todos tenemos en común” agregó Bill.

“Sí, muchacho, bienvenidos al club de los perdedores.” Dijo Richie con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en busca de sus bicicletas y luego hasta el centro de la ciudad donde había un desfile.

“Hola, chicos” dijo Hopper cuando pasaron por al lado de él. Los siete le saludaron con sonrisas tensas. “Todo bien” asintieron. “¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?” le dijo tomando del brazo a Richie.

“¿Me caí en el arroyo?” respondió sonriendo.

“Ajá…” miró a cada uno de ellos “¿Supongo que ustedes también?” los otros seis asintieron. “Quédense juntos, ¿está bien? Las calles están peligrosas”

“Por supuesto, Hopp” hizo un saludo y empujó a sus amigos hacia el desfile.

“¿Tu papá?” preguntó Mike.

“Nop”

“¿Asumo que él no sabe?” preguntó Bill a su lado, Richie negó con la cabeza.

Se detuvieron en un callejón, donde había un cartel de niño perdido. Edward Corcoran.

“Hallaron parte de su mano mordida cerca de Standpipe” dijo Mike, haciendo cerrar los ojos a los otros. Tenía 13 años, todos lo habían visto en los pasillos de la escuela.

“Una vez me pidió un lápiz” comentó Ben. Bill levantó el cartel y vio el de Betty Ripsom.

“Es como si lo hubieran olvidado, porque Corcoran está desaparecido ahora”

“¿Alguna vez va a terminar?” preguntó Beverly

“¿De qué hablan?” preguntó Eddie llegando de comprar helado. Richie tomó el que estaba en su otra mano.

“De lo que hablan siempre”

“Va a terminar” dijo Ben “Al menos por un tiempo”

“Mierda, ¿de nuevo con eso?” dijo Eddie comiéndose su helado.

“Por qué no nos dices rápidamente qué es lo que sabes” lo increpó Stanley.

“Bueno, pero primero, qué es lo que Ben sabe”

“Revisé mi investigación, y todos los grandes eventos pasan—“

“Cada 27 años” terminó Richie. “De acuerdo, les contaré todo, pero no acá” indicó el callejón. “Vamos a la plaza… un lugar más” gesticuló con las manos “alegre”

Caminaron todos a la plaza, donde estaba la estatua de Paul Bunyan.

“Es un monstruo” dijo serio ya sentados. Todos lo instaron para que continuara “O un ente o un alien, como quieran decirle. Pero esa _cosa_ no es humana.” Se miró las manos “Aparece cada 27 años para alimentarse de niños o de adultos…” se mordió los labios.

“Pero tiene forma de payaso” dijo Eddie “al menos, Bill y yo lo vimos como un payaso”

“¿Cara blanca, nariz roja y pelo rojo?” dijo Mike. Los otros asintieron. “Mi abuelo dice que este pueblo está maldito. Maldito por una cosa, un ser maligno que se alimenta de las personas de Derry.”

“Pero todos vimos cosas distintas, no solo un payaso” agrego Eddie. “Por ejemplo, yo vi un leproso, era como una infección andante… y después vi al payaso”

“Es por que nos ve y lee lo que más miedo nos da” dijo Richie, suspirando. “Es de esa forma como se nos presenta al principio”

“Pero, en realidad, nada de lo que vemos es real. Ni el leproso, ni Georgie, ni la mujer que yo vi”

“¿Era atractiva?”

“No, Richie, ¡no lo era!” le gritó Stan “Tiene toda la cara desfigurada” suspiró… “Esto no tiene sentido, son como pesadillas”

“Pero es real, Stan” Richie cerró los ojos “Lo es, porque puede matarte. Una pesadilla jamás podría dañarte” Stanley se tapó los ojos con las manos. “Sé que es complicado de creer”

“Qué visto tú, Richie, en el cuarto de Bill” el pelinegro suspiró.

“No fue sólo en el cuarto de Bill. Fue…urgh, cuando el señor Brown me castigó…”

“E-eso fue c-cuando estáb-bamos en clases” regañó Bill

“El álbum de fotos fue también en clases, Bill”

“¿A qué le tienes miedo, Rich?” preguntó Bev.

“Ahora… a los estúpidos payasos” cerró los ojos.

“Qué viste cuando te castigó el señor Brown” preguntó Stanley.

“Un hombre lobo, pero cuando me atrapó-”

“¿A qué te refieres cuando te atrapó?” preguntó Eddie al mismo tiempo que Stanley hacía una pregunta parecida.

“Su cara…” continuó “Era un puto payaso” se acomodó los ojos, su vista clavada en el suelo.

“¿C-cómo…?” Bill tartamudeó más que nunca en una sola palabra.

“Will y Mike me ayudaron. Ellos… ellos ya se han enfrentado a él” se sobó sus tiritonas manos “Ellos se han enfrentado antes a _eso_ … no sé si han logrado herirlo o no, pero _eso_ si los ha herido” cerro los ojos recordando las cicatrices nuevas en el brazo de Mike.

“¿Quiénes son Will y Mike?” preguntó Mike.

“Son los vecinos de Richie” respondió Eddie.

“Hay más” dijo Bill mirando fijamente a Richie.

“No” respondió el evadiendo su mirada.

“Richie, puedes confiar en nosotros” le dijo Beverly tomándole las manos. Cuando Richie levantó la vista sus amigos contuvieron el aliento al ver sus ojos reteniendo lágrimas.

“Mis padres no han llegado en tres semanas… yo” se mordió los labios “Yo he estado viviendo con ellos. Hopper me está ayudando a buscarlos, pero…”

“¿Tres semanas?” preguntó Ben.

“Los padres de Richie suelen dejarlo solo, pero nunca por tanto tiempo” respondió Eddie.

“No quiero pensar que están…” cerró los ojos. “Me llevarán donde mi tía en Augusta… y ella me odia, yo-” sin darse cuenta su respiración se comenzó a agitar. ¿Cómo contarles de aquella noche donde había visto al estúpido payaso en su pieza saludándolo - como tantas veces él saludó a Will -, esperándolo? Sólo Mike y Will sabían eso – ni si quiera El -. Esa había sido una de las excepciones donde Mike le había ofrecido su habitación.

“O-okey, Richie” dijo Bill llegando a su lado. “Una crisis p-primero. Q-quizás tus p-padres se olvidaron como la otra vez, ¿d-de acuerdo?” Richie asintió. 

“Sí, Rich, quizás ellos están por volver” Stanley y Bill compartieron una mirada.

Los siete se quedaron ahí, esperando que Richie se calmara. Le tomó un tiempo y Bill no encontró la forma de presionar el tema. Él había perdido a Georgie y lo más probable es que Richie hubiera perdido a sus padres.

“Vamos a ir tras él, no importa lo mucho que le diga lo peligroso que es, ¿verdad?” dijo Richie mirando sus manos.

“Sí” respondió Bill.

“Okey… entonces, mejor que estemos preparados” se acomodó los lentes y empezó “Una noche intentó llevarse a Mike, Will y El se enfrentaron contra él en el arroyo, muy cerca de dónde estábamos… No saben realmente qué le hicieron, o si lo dañaron realmente, pero desde ahí no desapareció nadie más, hasta Betty Ripsom”

Los siete fueron a casa de Ben a buscar las antiguas diapositivas para luego ir a casa de Bill, donde tomó uno de los mapas de su padre y fue a garaje donde montaron todo.

“El dijo que todo lo que pasa está conectado con las alcantarillas.”

“Tiene sentido” dijo Bill “Donde desapareció Georgie, el desagüe y todas desembocan en-”

“La casa del pozo” interrumpió Ben

“Está en la casa sobre Neibolt” agregó Stanley

“¿Esa casa donde duermen vagabundos y drogadictos?” comentó Richie. Se acercó hasta Eddie quien estaba con su inhalador.

“Ahí… ahí fue donde vi al payaso” dijo Eddie entre jadeos.

“Ahí es d-donde vive eso” terminó Bill.

“¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?” dijo levantándose Eddie, interponiéndose entre el proyector y la muralla. “Apenas puedo respirar. Es verano, somos chicos… ¡apenas puedo respirar!” repitió “. ¡Tengo un puto ataque de asma! ¡No voy a hacer esto!” tomó el mapa y lo despegó de la pared.

“P-pon el mapa de vuelta” ordenó Bill. En ese instante el proyector cambió de foto. “¿Q-qué pasa…?” Richie se levantó de prisa y tiró a Eddie hacia él. Las diapositivas comenzaron a cambiar cada vez más rápido mostrando fotos de las vacaciones de la familia Denbrough, hasta que en una foto comenzó a acercarse más y más en Georgie.

Todos estaban paralizados en su puesto.

Cuando el rostro del payaso se hizo reconocible, los niños reaccionaron alejándose lo más posible de él.

“Apágalo” dijo Bev. “¡Apágalo!” fue Mike quien lo pateó, sacando así la imagen. Pero siguió proyectando frente a la pared, cambió un par de veces para, de pronto, salir el payaso de entre la luz. Casi agarrando a Stanley. El payaso salió y gateó con fuerza hasta ellos llegando al frente de Beverly. Fueron Ben y Mike quienes abrieron la puerta del garaje haciendo desaparecer la imagen. 

“Nos vio” dijo Eddie. “Nos vio y sabe dónde estamos.”

“Siempre lo supo” dijeron Bill y Richie al mismo tiempo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

“No es una coincidencia que todos lo hayamos visto” agregó Richie.

“V-vamos a Neibolt” dijo Bill. “Ahí está Georgie”

“¿Después de eso?” dijo Stanley en un hilo de voz.

“Es verano, deberíamos estar afuera” agregó Eddie.

“S-si alguien dice que es v-verano una puta vez más…” caminó y tomó su bicicleta. Richie suspiró antes de tomar la suya.

Estúpidas promesas.

“Bill, Richie, esperen” dijo Bev, pero los otros dos ya se iban alejando.

Ambos llegaron hasta la casa en Neibolt, dejaron caer sus bicicletas y se detuvieron en la entrada.

“Yo voy contigo” dijo Richie posando una mano en su hombro. Bill asintió.

“ _Da puñetazos contra los postes_ ” fue susurrando el poema que le habían enseñado en su terapia para la tartamudez, a la vez que se acercaban a la puerta.

“¡Bill!” llamó Beverly, llegando con el resto “Bill, no puedes entrar ahí”

“No tienen que venir con nosotros” respondió ya desde los primeros peldaños del pórtico. Sus amigos se le quedaron mirando. “Pero ¿qué pasará cuando falte otro Georgie, hm?” miró a Richie. “O uno de nosotros. ¿Harán que no pasa nada como el resto del pueblo?” sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. “Yo no puedo, saben ¿por qué? Porque llego a casa y todo lo que veo es que Georgie no está ahí. Sus juguetes, sus peluches, sí, pero no él.” Respiró hondo “Así que entrar a esta casa, es mucho más fácil que entrar a la mía.”

“Woa…” dijo Richie a su lado.

“¿Qué?” lo miró.

“No tartamudeaste ni una sola vez” Bill sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse a la puerta.

“Esperen” dijo Stanley. “¿No vamos a dejar un centinela, por si algo malo pasa?”

“Quién quiere quedarse acá afuera” Richie estuvo tentado de levantar la mano, pero no lo hizo, Beverly tampoco.

Al final decidieron resolverlo de la forma más fácil: con piedra papel o tijeras. Bill, Richie y Eddie fueron los que se adentraron.

“Puedo olerlo” dijo Eddie.

“No respires por tu boca” le respondió Richie

“Por qué no”

“Porque si lo haces, estarás comiéndotelo” causando arcadas en el otro. Richie se quedó mirando un sofá, que se le hacía ligeramente familiar… ¿dónde lo había visto? Se acercó hacia él y en la maleza que crecía sobre el mueble vio un cartel. Lo tiró con cuidado.

Ahí, en ese pedazo de papel… estaba él. Su corazón se aceleró con fuerza.

“¿Qué?” pregunto Bill mientras se acercaba.

“Dice que estoy desaparecido, Bill.”

“Pero no lo estás, Richie” ¿no lo estaba? Quizás… quizás… ese día con el ataque, sí se lo había llevado y ahora estaba viviendo su vida convertido en un fantasma, como las niñas en la casa de Will. Haciendo travesuras sin percatarse que ya no estaban en este mundo, a lo mejor por eso no veía a sus padres… su respiración se comenzó a agitar.

“Esa es mi camisa, es mi pelo, es mi cara”

“¡Cálmate no es real!” Bill intentó sacarle el papel de entre las manos. “¡N-no es real, Richie!”

“¡Pero lo dice acá, Bill! ¿Qué mierda? Estoy desaparecido, ¿puedes verme, Bill? ¿Desapareceré yo también?”

“¡Cálmate, Richie!” Bill lo tomó de las manos. “M-mírame, Richie. Mírame” buscó su mirada, cuando lo encontró le dijo “Eso n-no es real. Está j-jugando contigo”

“¿Hola?” escucharon decir desde el segundo piso interrumpiéndolos. Los tres se dieron vuelta hacia las escaleras “¿Hola?” se acercaron lentamente. “Ayúdenme, ¡por favor!” subieron los peldaños cautelosamente. Llegaron al segundo piso y caminaron hasta un pasillo. Al fondo, vieron a un niño tirado en la puerta.

“¿B-Betty?” preguntó Bill.

“¿Ripsom?” siguió Richie.

Antes que cualquier pudiera seguir caminando, algo tiró de él y lo arrastró hacia la habitación haciendo saltar a los tres amigos. Bill y Richie se acercaron despacio hacia el cuarto. Eddie se quedó más atrás. Cuando llegaron, el cuarto estaba vacío.

“Estaba aquí, ¿dónde, diablos, se fue?” ambos saltaron cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

“¡¿Chicos?!” escucharon a Eddie gritar al otro lado de la puerta.

“¡¿Eddie?!” gritó Richie. Bill intentó abrir la puerta. “Eddie abre la puerta!”

“¿Richie?” escuchó a alguien decir a sus espaldas. ¿Lo había escuchado? O era producto de su imaginación. Al darse vuelta encontró una habitación con muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas. “¡Richie!” vio a Eddie detrás de uno de ellos.

“¡Eddie!” se dirigió hacia él entrando con seguridad a la habitación “¿Eddie?” lo llamaba “¿dónde diablos estás? No estamos jugando a las escondidas, idiota”

“¿Richie?” escuchó que Bill lo llamaba. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta él. Pero la puerta se cerró.

“¡Bill! Abre la puerta, ¡¿Bill?!” las luces comenzaron a tintinear. “No puedo abrir—” se quedó en silencio al escuchar como caían las sábanas de los muebles. Se giró para ver puros muñecos de payasos. Al fondo, un ataúd. “Mierda” se dio vuelta rápidamente para intentar abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero en su lugar encontró un muñeco de payaso que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás con un grito. “Payasos estúpidos” dijo pasando por el lado de uno. Vio como el ataúd se abría. En la puerta decía “Encontrado” escrito con sangre. Se acercó despacio, sin notar como los muñecos lo seguían con la mirada. Con temor tomó la tela que cubría el rostro del cuerpo al interior del ataúd. Vio un muñeco de él lleno de gusanos, se le revolvió el estómago. Tomó la tapa y la cerró de golpe. De él, con un salto, salió el estúpido payaso.

“Beep beep, Richie” le dijo con una sonrisa sardónica. Saltó hacia adelante y a una velocidad espeluznante lo siguió con sus manos estiradas.

Bill pudo abrir la puerta en esos momentos y lo tiró fuera de la habitación.

“Vámonos de aquí” le dijo. Pero no llegaron lejos, porque del colchón tirado en el suelo frente a ellos salió la cabeza de Eddie.

“¿Quieren jugar?” dijo antes de empezar a vomitar baba negra y reírse endemoniadamente.

Voltearon hacia la puerta, pero en su lugar no había una sola como antes, sino tres. Con sangre estaban descritas: No aterrador, aterrador y muy aterrador. En cosa de segundos eligieron la puerta que decía “No aterrador”.

“Dónde está mi zapato” escucharon cuando la abrieron. Bill prendió la luz y ahí vieron colgando el torso de Betty Ripsom con las vísceras colgando llenas de sangre, asustándolo a ambos. Richie cerró la puerta de golpe.

“¡Dónde mierda estaban sus piernas!”

“Rich, e-esto no es real!” le dijo Bill. “Recuerda, como el p-poster donde salía que e-estabas p-perdido. Eso no era r-real, así que esto t-tampoco” eligieron la puerta que decía aterrador, abriéndola dándoles camino al pasillo por el cual había llegado.

“Gracias a Dios”

“¿D-dónde está Eddie?” inmediatamente escucharon sus gritos. Corrieron hacia él y cuando llegaron, vieron al payaso sobre Eddie.

“No es suficientemente real para ti, ¿Billie?” le dijo con sus ojos desorbitados. “No soy lo suficientemente real”

“Mierda santa” exclamó Richie. Nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar.

“Fue suficientemente real para Georgie.” Agregó antes de reírse, con esa risa que los perseguiría en sueños, y avanzar hacia ellos.

Antes que pudiera acercarse mucho, Beverly, le enterró un fierro en la cabeza. Los otros tres entraron detrás de ella.

“¡Vayan por Eddie!” les ordenaron a Bill y Richie, pero el miedo no les dejaba moverse.

El payaso se dio vuelta y dejó escapar un rugido. El rugido despertó a los otros dos que corrieron hacia su amigo.

“Nadie se va hoy” inmediatamente todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron dejándolos encerrados a todos. Avanzó hacia lo cuatro, sus manos se convirtieron en las garras que Richie recordaba haber visto. Dejó escapar su risa y se abalanzó contra ellos, pero se giró y atacó a Ben abriéndole tres heridas en su estómago.

“¡Ben!” gritó Beverly.

El payaso lo tomó entre sus manos y lo levantó. Todos comenzaron a gritar. Dejó escapar otro rugido antes de abrir su boca.

“¡¡Ben!!” gritaban todos, mientras Mike y Stanley intentaban abrir las puertas.

No, no, no, pensaba Richie. No podía ser que acabaran así, no aquí, no por un payaso.

En eso una ventana explotó, sorprendiendo a todos. El payaso tiró a Ben al piso al mismo tiempo que soltaba un rugido. Por la ventana entraron Will y El, quien tenía sangre en su nariz. El monstruo se abalanzó contra ellos con sus garras sangrientas, pero El estiró su mano y el payaso se estrelló contra la pared.

“¡Rápido, afuera!” Gritó Will. Richie notó que sus ojos estaban azules.

Mike y Stanley fueron los primeros en salir.

El payaso dejó escapar un rugido más fuerte que todos los anteriores y Richie no pudo evitar notar que comenzaba a cambiar de forma a algo mucho más horripilante.

“¿Lo tienes?” preguntó Will mientras ayudaba a Ben a ponerse de pie.

“¡Rápido!” gritó la chica.

Richie intentó poner de pie a su amigo, pero los cuatro estaban paralizados viendo la nueva forma del payaso. Era una forma humanoide, con una cabeza como una flor de cinco pétalos que en su interior estaban cubiertos de dientes, sus grandes garras eran mucho más grande que antes. Era completamente blanco a excepción de la cabeza y las garras que chorreaban sangre, casi tocaba el techo.

“¿Qué mierda es eso?”

Antes que pudiera contestar, El fue lanzada contra la pared de la ventana golpeándose la cabeza.

“Mierda” dijo Will dejando a Ben en la ventana. Vio como la criatura avanzaba velozmente hacia los niños y corrió a ponerse en frente.

De sus manos, vio Richie, salieron chispas, el ambiente cambió rápidamente y antes que la criatura atacara, Will lanzó dos rayos azules con sus manos obligando a la cosa a retroceder.

“¡Levántense y váyanse de una vez!” gritó antes de volver a lanzar esos rayos. Richie vio que sus manos comenzaban a sangrar.

“No hay electricidad acá, niño” escucharon que decían.

“¡Váyanse ya!” volvió a gritar. Richie levantó a Eddie como pudo, con ayuda de Bill y se fueron a la ventana, donde vieron a Mike Wheeler ayudar a sus amigos afuera. En cuanto él se posó en la ventana para saltar, vio a la criatura atacar a Will hiriéndole el brazo.

“¡Will!” gritó, despertando a EL quien no dudó en volver a ocupar sus poderes – ¡poderes! Mierda, esto se ponía cada vez más complicado -, lanzando al ser contra la pared, mientras Will se ponía de pie.

“Vete” le gritó El.

Richie saltó por la venta y fue recibido por Bill y Beverly. Mike estaba con los otros en la calle.

“Dónde está Will” le preguntó en cuanto lo vio. Él tiritando le indicó la casa. “Mierda” llegó a su lado, miró el cielo y los tironeó “¡Aléjense de la ventana!”

“Qué está pasando” escuchó que alguien preguntaba, pero en ese momento, tres rayos cayeron del cielo entrando por las diferentes ventanas del primer piso a la vez que escuchaban un grito de El.

Todos se taparon la cabeza cuando escucharon la explosión.

Cuando pudo ver, vio a Mike correr por los peldaños del pórtico hacia la casa, tras él estaba Beverly. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Él se acercó despacio, cuando llegó hasta el frente del pórtico con Bill se decidieron a subir, pero los otros cuatro ya iban saliendo. Mike ayudaba a Will a caminar, quien estaba con sus manos manchadas en sangre, Beverly por su lado cargaba a El quien tenía un corte en su mejilla. La pelirroja tenía las mejillas sonrojadas – Richie se preguntó qué es lo que había visto -.

Todos estaban en silencio en la calle, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

“¿Está muerto?” preguntó Bill. El negó con la cabeza.

“Tenemos que ayudar a Ben.”

Mike acomodó a Will en la calle, a su lado El comenzó a atender sus manos. Cuando se dio la vuelta enfrentándolos, todos, los siete, dieron un paso atrás. Richie jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos, que solían tener un brillo cálido o indiferente, pero ahora estaban fríos. Si antes, Mike, era de una altura excepcional para alguien de dieciséis o diecisiete años, ahora se veía particularmente gigante.

“¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo?” preguntó despacio, con la cabeza en alto. A Richie se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

“Él…” empezó Bill, pero se detuvo cuando la mirada de Mike se fijó en él.

“¿Él…?” instó a que siguiera.

“Él t-tiene a mi h-hermano” continuo Bill apretando los puños.

“¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado?” Mike caminó hacia él. “Él” indicó a Ben “Estaría muerto. Él” se refirió a Eddie “Estaría muerto. ¿Quieres saber qué hubiera pasado con el resto?” le preguntó, cuando llegó a un paso de distancia entre él y Bill.

“¡Siguen desapareciendo niños, nadie estaba haciendo nada!” gritó Beverly poniéndose al lado del Bill.

“Escuchaste, El. Nadie estaba haciendo nada…” casi escupió las últimas palabras. De un rápido movimiento se levantó la remera que tenía puesta exponiendo su torso y espalda, con tres feas cicatrices que le recorrían el cuerpo – Richie recordó las palabras que le había dicho a sus amigos “ _Casi atrapa a Mike”._ Eso parecía más un _atrapó a Mike_ -. “¿Te parece que no estábamos haciendo nada?”

“¡Mike!” llamó Will desde el suelo. El aludido se acomodó la remera de vuelta.

“¿Will?” Will negó con la cabeza.

“Ellos no sabían.” Dijo poniéndose de pie “Aún tenemos que llevar a Eddie y ¿Ben?” Richie asintió “Al hospital” Mike respiró hondo antes de asentir.

“Suban las bicicletas a la camioneta” ninguno se movió. “¡Ahora!” los cinco restantes se pusieron en acción. “Si Hopper se entera que le saqué la camioneta…” murmuró.

“Fue una emergencia. No se va a enojar” Dijo El, llegando a su lado. Caminó hasta el lado de Eddie, quien estaba sentado en la calle junto a Ben. “Necesito reparar ese brazo” el menor negó con la cabeza, asustado.

Mientras Richie ayudaba a dejar las bicicletas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, escuchó un grito de Eddie que le hizo correr hasta su lado. Al llegar, Eddie estaba inconsciente en los brazos de El.

“Escúchenme” dijo Mike. “Me van a acompañar hasta al hospital, sí, los siete. Dejaremos a Eddie, diremos que se cayó de un árbol. Sí” dijo mirando a Stanley “Esa es nuestra historia. Bill llamará a su mamá y a Ben lo curaremos en casa. ¿Está bien?”

“No estamos bajo tu mando” Dijo Mike chico – Richie tuvo un momento de estupidez y se rio de su broma -.

“Sí, hoy en la tarde lo están.”

Llegaron al hospital donde ingresaron a Eddie inmediatamente, Will esperó a que llegara la mamá del menor junto a Bill, inventándole una historia para justificar su brazo – un perro gigante había seguido a los pobres, pobres niños y ambos no habían encontrado la forma de escapar más que subiéndose a un árbol, del cual se cayó Eddie. -, eso no los había salvado de la furia de la señora K. Mike y El compraron suplementos en la farmacia del hospital.

“Ahora a casa, a conversar” les dijo a los seis restantes. “Cómo están tus manos, ca—” interrumpió su frase con una tos.

“Sanadas ya” le dijo alzando sus manos moviendo sus dedos. Richie tenía tantas preguntas y parecía no ser el único si es que leía bien los rostros de sus amigos. Bill tenía las manos empuñadas.

Entraron de a uno a la casa. Mike y Ben jamás habían estado en ese lugar, así que se sorprendieron lo acogedora que podía ser. Will curó las heridas de Ben – quien negó amablemente la ayuda de El -.

“Empiecen” dijo Mike.

“No somos niños, ¿sabes?” dijo Bill.

“Sí. Lo son” respondió Will esta vez.

“Deberían estar disfrutando de las vacaciones. Salir a nadar, andar en bicicleta, jugar en el arcade, ir al cine.” agregó Mike sentándose al lado de Will.

“P-pero no p-podemos, porque niños han estado d-desapareciendo” continuó Bill.

“¿Lo harías tú?” preguntó Richie en un murmullo. “Mike, si esto estuviera pasando cuando tenías nuestra edad…” los tres intercambiaron miradas.

“Lo vivimos” dijo el mayor, sorprendiendo a los niños. “Es por eso que no queremos que ustedes pasen por esto. No es una carga que ustedes deben llevar”

“Él sabe quiénes somos, sabe dónde vivimos” continuó Mike chico.

“N-no voy a e-esperar a que m-mate alguno de nosotros para a-actuar. Ya sabemos dónde vive, así que, con su ayuda, la próxima vez-”

“¡No!” Dijo Stan, levantándose de su asiento. “No habrá una próxima vez, Bill. Estás loco”

“¿Por qué?” Contestó Beverly “Sabemos que nadie más que nosotros, los que estamos acá, hará algo”

“Casi matan a Eddie y a este desgraciado” dijo Stan. Richie estaba extrañamente en silencio. “Míralo, si no fuera por ellos” indicó a los tres mayores “, se estaría desangrando”

“No podemos fingir que se ha ido” argumentó Bev. “Ellos lo intentaron y sí desapareció por un tiempo, pero ha vuelto y ¿qué pasará después? Bien lo dijiste tú mismo, Ben, vuelve cada 27 años”

“¡Bien!” exclamó Ben “Tendremos cuarenta para ese entonces! Y puedo prometerte que estaré bien lejos de acá” se detuvo, antes de agregar “, dijiste que tú también querías irte de acá”

“Porque quiero tener una buena vida, no huir de ella.”

“Lo siento, Bill, pero Georgie está muerto” dijo Stanley “No podemos ir a que nos maten a nosotros también”

“Georgie n-no está m-muerto” Richie y los tres mayores cerraron los ojos. “No lo está”

“Bill” habló por primera vez el pelinegro.

“Están a-asustados. T-todos los estamos, pero-” El se levantó antes que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso.

“Eso es lo que quiere. Separarlos” todos guardaron silencio. “La primera vez que estuvimos contra él, nosotros” indicó a Will y a ella misma “no pudimos herirlo, sólo contenerlo. Pero esta vez, fue diferente…”

“Esta vez algo hizo que pudiéramos herirlo” agregó Will.

“Seguramente el fierro que le atravesó Bev en la cabeza” comentó Richie.

“Oh… ¡Oh!” Exclamó Will mirando a sus amigos.

“No, Will, ya lo pensé.” Will se le quedó mirando “¡Pero son niños!” exclamó Mike.

“¡Pero es su pelea, también!” Agregó el más bajo “¿Crees que Eso los va a dejar tranquilos?” Los seis se miraron entre ellos. “Nos buscará hasta que acabe con nosotros o nosotros con él” los niños perdieron un poco de color en sus rostros.

“Entonces…”

“No, yo me voy” Dijo Stanley poniéndose de pie.

“¡Stan!” Dijo Richie.

“No es necesario que tomen una decisión ahora” Dijo Mike, levantándose también. “Pelear frente al payaso, me refiero” continuó. “Pero, mientras toman esa decisión, cuídense, no se queden solos.”

“Si les sucede algo, no duden en buscarnos” agregó Will. “Estamos acá o estamos en nuestros trabajos”

“Las puertas de la casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes” dijo El.

“Ahora tomen sus cosas, los voy a ir a dejar a sus casas” Richie se puso de pie junto con el resto cuando Mike habló.

“¿P-puedo quedarme?” preguntó Bill “T-tengo algunas p-preguntas”

“Sí, por supuesto” Dijo El.

“¿A cenar o a dormir?” Preguntó Will. Bill y Richie se miraron, el último hincó los hombros.

“A dormir”

“De acuerdo” asintió Will.

“¿Stan?” preguntó Richie. Stanley se le quedó mirando antes de suspirar.

“De acuerdo, pero tengo que ir a buscar ropa para dormir”

“Sí, y-yo igual”

“¿Alguien más se quiere quedar?” preguntó Mike.

“No puedo, pero vendré temprano mañana” dijo Beverly. Ben negó y Mike chico también negó.

Cuando estaban por la puerta de entrada, Ben pegó un grito.

“¡Había alguien mirándome!” dijo espantado.

“¿Era una niña?” preguntó Richie, “¿Más o menos de esta altura?” Ben asintió “Alice”

“¿Alice?” preguntó Stanley, pero pronto su cara dio cuenta de su realización “Dijiste que no espantaban”

“La casa O’Connor” susurró Ben, entre maravillado y espantando.

Cuando se fueron todos. Will abrazó a Richie, el menor se fundió en el abrazo.

Cuando volvió Mike en la camioneta, lo esperaba Hopper con rostro de malas pulgas con los brazos cruzados. Richie y Will habían contado la historia sobre Eddie y como Mike lo había llevado al hospital.

“Pero no es necesario—“

“Ya es tarde, Jim” le había dicho Joyce. “Está siendo responsable, mucho de ellos viven al otro lado de Derry”

Mike volvió una hora después con Stanley y Bill. Hopper se le quedó mirando y le indicó que lo siguiera fuera de la casa. Mike bufó y guardó las llaves de la camioneta al lado de la puerta.

“Voy con ellos” dijo El.

“Vamos al patio, nosotros” contestó Will.

“¿Cómo pasó lo del rayo?” preguntó Richie ya estando los seis afuera.

“Oh… ¿tengo poderes?” respondió no muy seguro.

“¿C-como los X-men?” dijo Bill. Estaban Bill, Richie y Stan sentados frente a El, Mike y Will.

“Algo parecido”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Stanley, serio. Los tres mayores se miraron entre ellos.

“Okey, pero esto no puede salir de aquí” dijo Mike acomodándose en su silla. “En los años sesenta y setenta, el gobierno permitió que se realizaran ciertos experimentos en niños y adolescentes. Especialmente en mujeres embarazadas. De esas mujeres sabemos que hay, a lo menos, doce niños que resultaron tener poderes”

“¿Q-quieres que creamos q-que fueron c-creados en un l-laboratorio?”

“Fuimos criados, no creados” intervino El, se levantó la manga de su chaleco y dejó ver el tatuaje que decía 011. “El, es diminutivo de Eleven, mi nombre por doce años” Los niños se quedaron en silencio.

“¿Qué hay de Will?” preguntó Richie.

“Oh, no. No sabemos por qué tengo poderes. Mamá nunca estuvo en esos programas y no sabemos por qué yo y no Jonathan” Mike y El se miraron sin decir nada.

“¿Qué p-p-po-poderes, tienen?” preguntó Bill.

“El tiene…” empezó Mike “Telequinesis, ya sabes puede mover cosas con su mente. Percepción extra sensorial, puede obtener información a través de tu mente. Y puede buscar personas”

“Así los encontramos hoy” interrumpió Will.

“Telepatía: comunicarse con su mente” Will y El se miraron y sonrieron. “Así” dijo Mike colocando sus ojos en blanco. “Y tecnopatía, que es ¿manipular los objetos eléctricos? Sí, ¿algo así? Entre otras cosas que no le tenemos nombres” El asintió. Y con su mano hizo levitar su vaso de jugo.

“Woah…” Dijeron los niños.

“Todo poder, viene con un precio” dijo ella mientras se limpiaba su nariz.

“¿Q-qué hay de Will?”

“Mmm” dijo el aludido. “Principalmente es controlar y generar todo lo que es electricidad” juntó su dedo índice y pulgar, de ellos salieron chispas. “Además, controlar la luz”

“¿Pero eso no tiene que ver con la electricidad?” Preguntó Stanley.

“No, es algo más así” extendió la palma de su mano y en ella se formó una pequeña bola de luz amarilla, era pequeña como una canica. Hizo que rodeara a cada uno de los niños. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y la luz desapareció. El le pasó un pañuelo. “Es más fácil cuando ya hay una fuente de luz, como el sol o el fuego.”

“¡¿Quieres decir que puedes manipular el fuego?!”

“Sí, algo.” Respondió incómodo “También se podría decir que clarividencia.”

“¿Ver el futuro?” preguntó Richie.

“No solo el futuro. ¿Recuerdas los dibujos?” Richie asintió.

“Tú p-puedes ver si G-Georgie está vivo” Richie cerró los ojos.

“Sí” El respondió.

“¿Está…?” se detuvo cuando El negó con la cabeza. Bill empuñó sus manos a la vez que de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

“¿Dijeron que habían vivido algo parecido…?” preguntó Stanley.

“El monstruo que se convirtió al final”

“¿Cual?” preguntó Stan.

“Al final, ya no era un payaso, era este… monstruo” Richie continuó describiéndolo.

“Es un Demogorgon” dijo Mike.

“Recuerdas el accidente que te conté, donde Will se perdió en el bosque” Mike frunció el ceño. “No fue en un bosque donde se perdió”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Preguntaron los tres niños.

“Urgh, dónde está Dustin para explicar esto de la mejor forma” El y Will sonrieron. “Existen otras dimensiones. Unas más diferentes que el de nosotros, pero otros muy parecidos…” Bill y Richie lo miraban con atención. Por su lado, Stanley tenía problemas para entender lo que se estaba diciendo. “Dentro de esas dimensiones, hay uno que nosotros conocemos como _Upside Down_ ”

“Es como Derry o Hawkins, sólo que más oscuro y húmedo. En el _Upside Down_ , viven criaturas muy peligrosas. Como el Demogorgon, también hay otras, parecidas, con cuerpos de perros y… otras más” Dijo Will.

“Todas buscan una forma de matarte”

“Pero Will estuvo una semana” agregó Richie.

“Sí…” Mike le tomó su mano que estaba rascando su brazo compulsivamente, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que ya se había hecho heridas. Dejó su mano entre las suyas. “Detente” le dijo, cuando notó que con la otra mano había empezado a rascarse la pierna.

“Lo siento”

“¿Ustedes lo vencieron?” Preguntó Richie

“El lo venció _esa_ vez” contestó Mike.

“C-creen que p-pasa lo mismo acá en Derry” continuo Bill.

“No, exactamente” habló Will. “No creo que sea exactamente lo mismo. En Hawkins todo comenzó cuando el laboratorio de donde escapó El, abrió un portal hacia esa dimensión”

“Entonces, ¿qué? cerraron el portal y se acabó, ¿no más monstruos?” Agregó Stanley.

“No” dijo Richie. “Para navidad, el año pasado, algo pasó” los tres mayores se le quedaron mirando. “Las cicatrices…”

“Chico inteligente” dijo El.

“El año pasado empezó con Will teniendo sueños sobre Hopper” empezó Mike “, a quien creíamos muerto” le explicó a los otros dos “Resulta que no lo estaba. Sino estaba… urgh… atrapado, en… mmm… base enemiga” se miraron entre ellos, tratando de explicar lo que había pasado con ellos a grandes rasgos “Después de ayudarlo a salir, algo pasó en Hawkins. Alguien abrió el portal más grande que habíamos visto, cientos de esas criaturas escaparon, aterrando a toda la ciudad. Muchos murieron y otros quedaron heridos” Mike se mordió los labios.

“El estaba recién recuperando sus poderes y yo estaba recién descubriendo los míos”

“¿Cómo los había perdido?” Pregunto Bill.

“Cuando mataron a papá” dijo ella “Era un gran monstruo” Will cerró los ojos.

“Pudimos haber actuado mucho antes, pero no entendíamos cómo podíamos acabar con todo” Mike le apretó la mano que tenía entre las suyas. “Al final, El y yo nos fuimos al Upside Down”

“A escondidas” Agregó Mike enojado.

“Decidimos acabar con todo” Dijo El.

“Sabíamos que si acabábamos con él, todo el resto moriría”

“¿Quién es Él?” preguntó Richie.

“El Mind Flayer” Respondió Mike. “Tienen que entender que ya nos habíamos enfrentado a él en varias ocasiones. Cuando Will regresó la primera vez, no regresó sólo. Él se había aferrado a su mente” los niños abrieron sus ojos.

“¿Poseído?” dijo Stanley. Él había leído casos de posesiones mientras estudiaba.

“Sí.” Respondió Mike. “Pero logramos liberarlo”

“A qué precio” comentó Will despacio. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. “A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, un pedazo de él quedó acá y en sólo unos cuantos meses logró tomar el control de al menos treinta personas antes que nos diéramos cuenta”

“Así que, cuando nos enfrentamos a una representación física del Mind Flayer, sabíamos que iba a ser difícil deshacernos de él.”

“Mi padre murió y se cerró el portal”

“Mind Flayer muerto” dijo Mike.

“O eso creíamos” continuó Will “Cuando volvimos de… eh… rescatar a Hopper, con El decidimos que si no lo matábamos en su propio mundo jamás nos iba a dejar tranquilos” los tres niños escuchaban atentamente “Así que sí, nos fuimos a escondidas al Upside Down. El cerró el portal y quedamos atrapados ahí, de cierta forma.”

“Los busqué por todas partes”

“Cu-cuánto t-tiempo estuvieron en ese lugar” pregunto Bill.

“Diez días” respondió EL

“Diez larguísimos días, pensé que los habíamos perdido” ambos pusieron una mano en el hombro del más alto. Richie cerró los ojos, no podía ni imaginar lo que había sentido Mike durante esos días.

“Después de muchos intentos, logramos matarlo”

“¿Qué hay de tus cicatrices?” preguntó Richie.

“Comprenderás que en el Upside Down no hay electricidad como tal. Sólo están la carga del ambiente y la electricidad que produce el ser humano” Will se miró las manos. “Nos atacaban por todos lados. Mientras El atacaba al Mind Flayer, yo me encargaba de los Demogorgons. En los últimos momentos ocupé todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para poder ayudar a El a vencerlo. El cuerpo humano… no está diseñado para soportar tanta energía…”

“Todo brilló y desde el cielo cayeron cientos de rayos rojos, a la vez que de sus manos salían rayos azules. Fuego explotó del suelo a la vez que haces de luces lo atravesaban por todos lados. El centro completo fue destruido. Cuando llegué a tu lado… Tus heridas eran…” hizo un gesto con la mano, incapaz de encontrar una palabra para definir lo que recordaba “Y tus gritos…” terminó El.

Mike cerró los ojos antes de reír despacio. “Los desgraciados aparecieron en mi sala de estar, casi matan a Nancy de un susto. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.”

“Mis heridas no eran tantas como las de Will. Así que me dejaron solo unos cuantos días en el hospital y en cuanto papá pudo pararse nos regresamos. Will por otro lado…”

“¿Cuánto tiempo fue? ¿Un mes? ¿Un mes y medio en el hospital?” Preguntó Will a Mike quien asintió.

“Debieron ser meses y meses. Pero sólo le tomó un mes y medio de cuidados intensivos para recuperarse, el maldito bastardo” Will se rio.

“Al parecer puedo sanar rápido cuando se trata de heridas producidas por quemaduras” les mostró su brazo con las cicatrices “Lo malo, es que ahora cualquier uso, hace que mis brazos sangren”

“Fue demasiado en poco tiempo, tu cuerpo no alcanzó a adaptarse, supongo que mejorarás con el paso del tiempo”

“El problema” Empezó Mike “Es que ahora no tenemos tanto tiempo” los tres mayores posaron su vista en los niños, quienes, al verse aludidos, se sentaron derecho en sus sillas.

“Entonces qué es lo que harán” preguntó Stanley. “¿Buscar un portal y devolver al payaso?”

“No.” Dijo El “Tenemos que matarlo en esta dimensión… intentar dar con el suyo, sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.”

“Si es que se trata de una criatura de otro mundo y no una de éste.” Agregó Mike. “Lo más seguro será destruirlo acá. Nuestro mundo, nuestras reglas.”

“Ni siquiera sabemos qué es, realmente” agregó Will.

“Nuestros amigos vendrán la otra semana para ayudarnos a ver cómo podemos deshacernos de una buena vez de él”

Sintieron la puerta del patio abrirse, de ella salió Hopper.

“Richie, puedes venir” el hecho que ocupara su nombre no daba buen augurio. “Tenemos que hablar sobre tus padres” al pelinegro se le fueron todos los colores del rostro.

Con un nudo en el estómago se levantó y caminó al interior de su casa.

“Yo voy con él” dijo Will acompañándolo.

“Chicos, van a dormir arriba en mi pieza” dijo Mike, llamando la atención de los dos niños.

Sus padres habían tenido un accidente camino a Augusta para ver a su tía. Sólo su madre seguía con vida en el hospital de esa ciudad. Por supuesto, su tía ni si quiera se había preocupado de él.

Joyce le ofreció quedarse con ellos el tiempo que necesitara.

Sus amigos lo consolaron antes de irse a dormir.

El cuerpo de su padre nunca apareció.

**.-.-.**

Despertó sólo en la habitación de Mike.

Había pasado una semana de la casa Neibolt, nadie se hablaba con nadie. Richie había ido al otro día a visitar a Eddie, pero la señora K no lo había dejado entrar. Intentó golpear su ventana, pero Eddie simplemente cerró la cortina.

Se juntaba con Stanley y Bill por separado, el primero aún estaba procesando todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras el segundo estaba buscando una forma de vengarse por su hermano.

Se juntó con Beverly una tarde – Bev tenía un ojo morado y moretones en sus brazos que Richie pudo distinguir muy bien las grandes manos del padre de la pelirroja - donde conversaron largamente sobre lo sucedido, sobre la historia de Will y Mike. Al mencionarlos, Bev se sonrojó.

“Tú vives con ellos, debes saber” empezó ella. “¿Acaso están… juntos?”

“¿Quiénes?” preguntó a la defensiva. Estaban sentados bajo un árbol en la plaza.

“Will y… Mike” Richie buscó en su rostro algún tipo de indicio que le dijera que ella estaba en contra de ese tipo de relaciones.

“Sí” susurró. Beverly sonrió.

“Se ven lindos juntos” dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa mirando hacia la calle.

“No lo encuentras… no sé… ¿asqueroso o algo?” ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Richie le sonrió “Eso fue lo que viste, en Neibolt” Bev asintió. Sobó sus manos en sus pantalones antes de hablarle.

“Mike entró corriendo. El estaba ayudando a Will a ponerse de pie, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Cuando lo vio, Mike se acercó a él y lo primero que hizo fue…” puso ambas manos en sus mejillas “Nunca te darías cuenta, por cómo actúan, pero si lo sabes… es tan obvio”

“Ya… son obviamente molestos, siempre están juntos, siempre sentándose uno al lado del otro, siempre… abrazándose, tocándose y… ya sabes” frunció los labios como lanzando besos, que hizo que los dos se rieran.

Con Mike chico sólo había coincidido una vez, cuando Richie estaba escapando de Bowers. Mike le ofreció ir hasta su casa y habían pasado la tarde juntos. Por supuesto, Richie no había perdido oportunidad para quejarse y hacer bromas de las pobre ovejas.

“Tu abuelo me odia”

“Él odia a todo el mundo”

Había ayudado a Ben a llevar materiales hasta el bosque, donde dijo estar construyendo una guarida. Intentó ayudarlo, pero luego de herirse la mano tratando de martilla un clavo, Ben le había prohibido acercarse a algún tipo de herramienta, solo a cargar material. Después siempre terminaban o en el arcade – donde Mike le daba cambio para que pudieran jugar – o en el cine – donde Will les regalaba una bolsa de palomitas de maíz -, sólo dos tardes habían terminado en la biblioteca donde El tuvo que echarlos por empezar a reírse demasiad fuerte.

Mike debería haber estado durmiendo en su cama, pero la cama estaba vacía. Fue al baño sin necesidad de prender ni una luz, ya se sabía la casa de memoria. Después de lavarse las manos, cerró la puerta del baño. La puerta de Will estaba abierta, de ella salía una tenue luz – de las luces navideñas, seguramente -, se acercó hasta ella, pero se paralizó al escuchar jadeos y gemidos desde el interior.

Lo dudó unos instantes, entre partir hasta su cama en la habitación de Mike – ex habitación de Jonathan -, o echar un vistazo. Se mordió los labios. Mierda, a quién quería engañar. Con sigilo se acercó hasta la puerta y lo que vio casi hizo que jadeara él mismo. Podía ver parte de la cama, Will estaba completamente desnudo, acostado sobre su espalda, entre sus piernas estaba Mike besando su… los colores se le subieron al rostro. Sabía muy bien lo que Mike estaba haciendo. Joder, los sonidos que salían de la boca de Will, iban a plagar sus sueños por siempre.

“Mike” gimió y joder si no había sentido cosquillas en toda su entrepierna. “ _Oh, Mike_ ” gimió de nuevo a la vez que veía que una de sus manos terminaba enredándose en el cabello del otro, tirando. Las luces de su cuarto tintinearon

Joder, joder, _joder_.

Escuchó a Mike reírse.

“Vas a…” hablaban tan despacio que Richie tenía problemas para escucharlos entre el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos y su respiración alterada. Escuchó un gimoteo a la vez que un gruñido, no supo identificar de quienes provenían. “Eso estuvo bien” su voz estaba ronca, a la vez que se elevaba. Veía a Will respirar agitado.

“Mm, estás…” escuchó sonidos de besos y más jadeos. Vio la mano de Will serpentear por el abdomen de Mike y joder si es que algo no había despertado en él. Con un rápido movimiento cambiaron de lugar, dejando al más alto acostado sobre la cama y lo que vería a continuación formarían parte de sus fantasías favoritas por muchos años. “¿Quieres…?”

“Puede que hoy podamos intentar la _otra cosa_ …” escuchó a Will reírse.

La forma en que se movía y los sonidos que emitía Mike, además de la mirada que poseía Will en esos momentos, como un depredador…

Richie jadeó cuando llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna, pero la sacó rápido, temeroso de realizar algún ruido que los llevara a descubrirlo.

Cuando Mike terminó, el menor se sorprendió que nadie más en la casa despertara, no es que hubiese sido fuerte, pero se sintió como un grito en sus oídos.

“Mmm” dijo Mike, mientras Will lo abrazaba y lo acercaba hacia él “¿Te gustó mi distracción?”

“La mejor, cariño. Eres el mejor novio que pude haber tenido” le respondió mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por su rostro.

“Me gusta eso…” dijo cerrando sus ojos.

“Vamos, tenemos que limpiar antes que alguien despierte… Mike…”

“ _Mmmokey_ ” dijo sentándose. “Urgh” dejó escapar un gruñido.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Sí, sí… Hey, ¿no habíamos cerrado la puerta?”

Mierda.

Richie despertó de su estupor y como pudo caminó hasta la habitación de Mike y cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de acostarse.

Su erección duró hasta que los rayos de sol se colaron por las ventanas. Por supuesto él no pudo dormir en lo que restaba de noche.

Al otro día, parecía todo normal. Nadie comentó nada, así que suponía que nadie había escuchado nada. Pero Richie lo vio, cuando Will había levantado las manos para guardar algo en los gabinetes de arriba, había una marca de dientes justo debajo de su ombligo, el movimiento había sido muy rápido para que alguien más lo notara, pero él lo hizo y de ahí en adelante siguió notando las marcas, las señales. Los rastros morados de un chupetón en la base del cuello en Mike, o justo debajo de las clavículas en Will, o las mordidas justo por encima de la línea de los pantalones.

**.-.-.**

Una mañana llegó hasta el arcade con ganas de jugar, ninguno de sus amigos había querido hablar con él o estaban ocupados. Bien, él podía ir a jugar solo si quería, sólo tenía que ponerle cara de pena a Mike para que le diera unas cuantas fichas gratis – no es como si no lo hiciera ya, pero sin sus padres, Will, Mike y Hopper, eran los encargados de darle dinero para que se moviera por Derry sin aburrirse -.

Estaba jugando Street Fighter cuando un chico le preguntó si podía jugar con él. Aceptó, por supuesto. No era nada del otro mundo, era un chico nuevo en el arcade y más le valía ser _simpático_ con él si quería que volvieran a jugar juntos – además, una pequeña parte de él, aclaró, era bastante guapo. Cabello rubio, ojos marrones, unos cuantos lunares repartidos por su rostro. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil ignorar esa parte de sí mismo -.

Si tenía que ser honesto, se había dejado ganar. Se saludaron con la mano, un gesto nada anormal entre chicos, pero el rozó sus dedos con el otro en un gesto mucho más íntimo, aunque sin importancia si uno lo veía de afuera.

“Eres bueno” le sonrió “Bueno, tengo que irme.” En un intento de seguir jugando con él, Richie ofreció su última ficha.

“Hey, podemos jugar de nuevo” dijo mostrando la ficha “Sólo si quieres” en ese momento apareció Bowers desde el interior, el chico miró entre Henry y sus amigos para luego volver a mirarlo a él.

“Hombre, ¿por qué estás siendo raro? No soy tu puto novio”

¿Qué había dicho?

“No, yo sólo…”

“Qué está pasando acá” hablo Henry.

Mierda, justo hoy no estaba Mike trabajando, sus amigos estaban en la ciudad y habían querido pasar la tarde juntos. Si Henry se le ocurría darle un recordatorio, él estaba solo. Mierda, de nuevo.

“Ustedes, estúpidos, no me dijeron que su pueblo estaba lleno de maricas”

“Richie Tozier, ¿qué?” dijo acercándose amenazadoramente “¿Estás tratando de ligar con mi primo?” Richie se quedó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Estaba paralizado, entre el miedo crónico que sentía desde que Bowers se había cruzado por primera vez en su camino y la vergüenza que le invadía por ser el centro de atención de una escena de dónde él sabía no saldría bien parado. “Sal de acá. Sal de acá, maricón” le gritó.

Él no lo dudo dos veces, antes de retirarse. Con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Llegó hasta la plaza y se sentó frente a la estatua de Paul Bunyan. Dejó sus lentes a un lado y se limpió las lágrimas que, sin saber, habían empezado a caer.

“¿Quieres un beso, Richie?” escuchó en una voz distorsionada. Inmediatamente se puso sus gafas para darse cuenta que la estatua no estaba frente a él. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y saltó cuando escuchó ruidos a su lado para ver el rostro de Paul justo al lado de él rugiéndole, de su boca salieron cientos de murciélagos. Él gritó desesperado y arrancó justo a tiempo para evitar que lo reventara con su hacha gigante. Corrió, pero la estatua venía detrás de él golpeando el suelo a centímetros de dónde estaba él. Se cayó al suelo y sus piernas no quisieron obedecerle, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a murmurar.

“No es real, no es real” cuando escuchó la risa del estúpido payaso.

“¿Me extrañaste, Richie?” escuchó que le decía “Porque yo te eché de menos.” El hacha se enterró justo a su lado. “Juega conmigo, Richie, ¿qué tal Street Fighter?” se arrastró con las manos sin perder de vista los ojos de la estatua “Oh, a ti te gusta ese juego, ¿no es así? ¿O quizás verdad o reto? Pero tú no quieres que alguien pregunté verdad” por los pelos se salvó de un golpe.

“No eres real” decía una y otra vez

“No quieres que nadie sepa lo que estás escondiendo”

“¡Déjame, no eres real!”

“¡Yo sé tú secreto! Tu pequeño y sucio secreto” la mano de la estatua se acercó a hacia él. “¡Quieres decirles, Richie! Que te tocas pensando en ellos” se tapó los oídos, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

“Noeresrealnoeresreal”

“Tus padres mandan saludos”

“¡NO ERES REAL!”

Cuando la mano estaba a centímetros de él, desapareció.

“Mierda…” dijo poniéndose las gafas “creo que necesito cambiarme pantalones” dijo antes de dejarse caer en el pasto.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

“¡Richie!” escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Giró su cabeza y vio a El correr hacia él. La biblioteca estaba a sólo unos metros de donde se encontraba en esos momentos. “¿Estás bien?” dijo arrodillándose a su lado. Él asintió. “No pude llegar a tiempo, lo siento, ¿de verdad estás bien?”

“Sí, sí… pude… pude hacerlo solo” dijo él, sintiendo como la adrenalina se hacía dueño de él y comenzaba a tiritar. El lo abrazó.

“¿Necesitas algo?” el negó.

“¿Cómo…?”

“Lo sentí, pero no pude identificar dónde aparecería, cuando te escuché gritar, ya era demasiado tarde”

“Gracias, El”

“Vamos a casa, Richie.” La chica le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo acompañó hasta la casa.

En el camino ella se dio cuenta de su semblante triste y lo hostigó hasta que le hizo confesar lo que había pasado.

“Ya llegará alguien que te quiera, Richie” le dijo en su tono de voz calmada. “Si no es en este pueblo, quizás cuando te vayas de acá” el pelinegro le sonrió.

“Es sólo que… a veces los veo” dijo sin decir nombres, pero él sabía que ella entendería “Y yo también quiero algo de eso, tener a alguien… especialmente con todo esto, yo… argh…”

“Está bien, Rich. A veces yo también los envidio. No por Mike, nosotros jamás hubiéramos podido tener lo que ellos tienen. Pero encontrar a una persona que te entienda y te conozca como lo hacen ellos dos…” Richie asintió. “Ambos son muy afortunados, estoy feliz por ellos, aunque a veces meten mucho ruido” el pelinegro se detuvo y se sonrojó. El rio. “Está bien, porque se quieren.”

“Así que tú también los has visto…” se mordió los labios. El encogió los hombros

“No directamente, a veces los escucho, pero tú piensas demasiado fuerte” le dijo golpeando su cabeza “Muy fuerte” Richie empalideció antes de sonrojarse a más no poder.

“Quédate fuera de mi cabeza” masculló.

“No es mi intención. Es como taparte los oídos para no escuchar, pero la persona a tu lado grita mucho. Escuchas igual. Tú eres la persona gritando”

“¿Lo siento?”

“Está bien, puedo ayudarte. Will y Mike son iguales a ti, pero pudieron aprender. Así que tú también” Richie sonrió, mas su sonrojo no se había ido.

“Richie, El, ¿qué hacen?” preguntó Max, cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa. “¿No tienes que trabajar El?” ella negó con la cabeza.

“Dije que era una emergencia familiar.”

.-.

Estaba afuera del edificio con su mejor traje. Estaba esperando que sus amigos llegaran, si es que iban a llegar. Cuando ya era hora para que entrara, Joyce lo fue a buscar. Nadie más llegó. Se sentó al lado de la mujer quien le sonrió y le acomodó su corbata.

Stanley se subió al estrado y observó a todos los presentes. Sus hombros se cayeron un poco al sólo ver a Richie entre los asistentes, le sonrió antes de empezar.

“… Una descripción de lo que leí antes. Palabras que son dichas menos que otras. Significan cambiar o transformarse. Lo que tiene razón, creo. Porque hoy se supone que debo convertirme en un hombre…” Stanley suspiró y miró a Richie “Se siente raro… todo.

Yo creo que es porque tenemos recuerdos que nos une a los demás, por eso es que estamos temerosos del cambio, porque las cosas que deseamos que pudiéramos dejar atrás, los murmullos que deseamos olvidar, las pesadillas de las que deseamos despertar, los recuerdos que deseamos que podemos cambiar, los secretos que sentimos que debemos guardar” Richie bajó la vista, sintió la mano de Joyce en su hombro lo que le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su sonrisa. Richie se sintió sonrojar un poco. “Que nuestros corazones quieren alejarse de todo eso…” Stanley le sonrió a Richie. “Pero también están los buenos momentos, las imágenes en nuestras mentes de las que nos alejamos más rápido. Esas memorias que se sienten lo más fácil de olvidar… A lo mejor no quiero olvidarme de ello…” se mordió los labios. “A lo mejor no pase hoy, olvidarme de ello…”

“Gracias Stanley” le dijo su padre.

“Am, hoy se supone que me convierta en hombre” Richie y Joyce arrugaron las cejas antes de intercambiar una mirada. “Pero no siento ninguna diferencia” dijo Stan caminando y escapando de su padre, aferrado al micrófono. “Sé que soy perdedor” le dijo mirando a los ojos a su papá “Y no importa qué, siempre lo voy a ser” toda la gente exclamó sorprendida, a la vez que Richie se ponía de pie y comenzaba a aplaudir. Stanley salió corriendo y Joyce escondía una sonrisa detrás de su mano. Tiró de la chaqueta de Richie y ambos, entre todo el caos que se había formado, salieron en silencio.

“Hey, Stanley” lo encontró Richie sentado en la puerta del templo.

“Richie, Joyce. Gracias por venir”

“Por supuesto que vendríamos, cariño” Joyce le abrazó.

“¿Quieres ir a la casa?”

“No creo que me dejen salir estos días” dijo arrugando el rostro.

“Cuando puedas salir” empezó Joyce “Puedes ir a la casa a celebrar”

“¿Celebrar? ¿Qué hay para celebrar? Arruiné la ceremonia” Joyce lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

“Enfrentarte a tus padres, por algo que realmente crees, es el primer paso para ser un buen adulto” ella le guiñó el ojo. Richie abrazó a Stan quien ocultó su rostro en el hombro.

“Gracias por venir” susurró.

“¡Stanley!” sintieron gritar desde adentro. Richie y Stanley se separaron y se despidieron.

Tres días después de la ceremonia, Stanley apareció por la casa Byers donde celebraron junto a sus amigos y los amigos de Will y El, el patio nunca estuvo más lleno de gente y de risas.

.-.

El primero de agosto llegó Jonathan con Nancy desde Nueva York. Por supuesto, ambos estaban enterado de la situación de sus padres así que no se extrañaron de verlo pasar tanto tiempo en la casa.

“Mike tendrá que dormir conmigo en la habitación abajo” dijo Hopper, mientras ordenaban la casa.

“¿Qué? No” negó Mike, tomando de la mano a Will “Siempre puedo compartir pieza con Will, no sería la primera vez que compartimos cuarto” haciendo sonrojar al aludido

“Me rehúso por completo que compartan-”

“Oh, Jim, basta” dijo Joyce. “No es como que Jon y Nancy duerman en piezas separadas”

“¡Mamá!”

“Ellos son mayores de edad…”

“No te preocupes, papá, no es como si hubiera _honor_ que defender”

“¡Eleven!” gritaron Will y Mike sonrojados mientras Joyce, Jonathan y Hopper elevaban las cejas.

“Urgh, por favor, dejemos de hablar de la vida sexual de mi hermano, es asqueroso”

“¡Nancy!” exclamó Mike, mientras Richie se reía de todos ellos.

“Sí, mejor dejemos de hablar” agregó Will mientras se servía su café.

“Buena idea” continuó Jon.

“Aun tienes que dormir conmigo estos días”

“Bueno, siempre puedes dormir con Joyce” Jonathan y Will dejaron escapar distintos gritos de incomodidad.

“Buena idea, dejemos de hablar de esto” todos se quedaron en silencio tomando sus bebidas calientes y comiendo el postre del almuerzo.

“¿Bueno y dónde voy a dormir yo?” Preguntó con una sonrisa, todos se le quedaron viendo antes de empezar a quejarse.

Nancy y Mike fueron a cenar solos, mientras Jonathan se ponía al día con Will y El. Richie se sintió un poco dejado de lado.

“Hey, lamento lo de tu papá” Dijo Jonathan sentándose a su lado en el pórtico. Richie asintió. “¿Te están tratando bien acá?” el pelinegro sonrió.

“Sí” echó un vistazo rápido a su casa, con miedo de ver al payaso de nuevo.

De a poco Jonathan comenzó a conversarle, en algún momento se les unió Will – se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia que Will adoraba a su hermano -, y después El. Estuvieron en el pórtico hasta que llegaron Mike y Nancy, con el menor al volante para el orgullo de su hermana. Entre los dos les contaron las maravillas de vivir en Nueva York, pero también de todos los altibajos que habían sufrido.

Que Richie supiera, nadie nombró al estúpido payaso.

Había sido la mejor noche del verano.

.-.

Mike le tocaba el turno de la tarde en el arcade, por su parte, Will trabajaba hasta las cuatro y El como siempre hasta las seis.

Jonathan le había dado un poco de dinero para que fuera a jugar con sus amigos en el centro de Derry – Richie sabía que lo estaban mal criando. Mimando con todo lo que le habían dado, así que el procuraba ayudar en las cosas que la familia no tenía tiempo de preocuparse, como el césped (cortarlo y regarlo), las plantas de El que algunas veces se le olvidaba que era tiempo de regarlas, lavar la loza del desayuno y o del almuerzo, e incluso una vez había tenido que lavar la ropa y tenderla -.

“¡Richie!” Bill llamó su atención entrando corriendo por la puerta del arcade.

“Qué es lo que quieres” dijo apretando los botones del Street Fighter. “Ves ese tipo que golpeo, finjo que eres tú”

“Atrapó a B-Beverly”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“P-puedes dejar de jugar” lo tomó y lo empujó fuera del juego. “De Eso, Richie. S-se llevó a Beverly”

“Mierda…” escucharon detrás de él. “No pudo esperar hasta el fin de semana” ambos se dieron vuelta y estaba Mike con una escoba.

“De qué estás hablando”

“¿U-ustedes sabían d-de esto?” Mike negó con la cabeza.

“Vayan por sus amigos, yo iré por Will y El.” Puso sus manos en su cintura y gritó “¡¡El arcade va a cerrar ahora…!!” escuchó quejidos por parte de todos los que estaban en el interior.

Richie salió junto con Bill y en bicicleta partieron hacia la casa de Eddie y de Stanley. “No hagan nada estúpido”, les había dicho Mike “, a no ser que deban hacerlo y… no tengan miedo, ¿me escucharon? El miedo es su mejor alimento”.

“Mike queda súper lejos, vayan ustedes por Ben. Stan y yo vamos por Mike”

“D-de acuerdo” dijo Bill.

Llegaron los seis al frente de la casa Neibolt. Dejaron sus bicicletas en la calle.

“Esperen, tomen todo lo que puedan usar como arma” Richie y Stanley encontraron puntas de la reja oxidada.

La ventana seguía igual que la última vez, con el vidrio quebrado. Stanley fue el último en entrar. El interior estaba más destrozado que la última vez. Había rastros de quemaduras por todas las paredes y la sala donde se habían enfrentado El y Will estaba completamente destruida.

Bill, Ben y Stanley eran los únicos que habían llevado una linterna.

Stanley no se atrevía a cruzar la puerta.

“Stan, tenemos que ir todos” le dijo Richie. “Bev tenía razón. Tenemos que estar todos.”

“Si nos d-di-dividimos como la última vez, ese payaso nos matará uno a uno. Pero si p-permanecemos juntos…” le dijo Bill. “Todos, ganaremos”

“¿Dónde están los otros entonces, hm?”

“Mike fue a buscar a Will y El. Llegarán pronto.” Dijo Richie. “No dejaremos que te pase algo” Richie le sonrió. Aún con duda, Stanley atravesó la puerta.

Bajaron con decisión las escaleras hasta el sótano, donde se encontraba un pozo.

“Eddie, ¿tienes una moneda?”

“No quisiera pedir un deseo en esa maldita cosa”

“¿Beverly?” gritó Ben hacia el pozo.

“¿Cómo vamos a bajar?” Bill encontró una soga a unos metros del pozo. Con cuidado la pusieron en el gancho que había sobre ellos. El primero en bajar fue Bill.

El agujero parecía interminable, completamente indistinguible el fondo. Bajaron uno a uno hasta llegar a una abertura en la pared, donde los esperaba el resto. Ayudaron a Ben a llegar, ya sólo faltaba Mike que había quedado arriba con la pistola – esa que le había enseñado a ocupar para matar corderos -.

Escucharon un grito proveniente desde arriba.

“¡¿Mike?!” Iluminaron la entrada del pozo, pero no vieron a Mike. “¿Estás bien? ¡Mike!” entre las luces apareció Bowers con su rostro lleno de sangre. Todos pensaron lo peor. Bowers tomó de la cuerda y la tiró hacia arriba.

Escucharon gritos y golpes en la parte de arriba, estaban todos entrando en desesperación sin poder ayudar a su amigo hasta que vieron a Bowers caer por el pozo hasta el fondo.

“Oh, dios. ¿Estás bien?” Escucharon a Will preguntar.

“Estoy bien”

“Oigan chicos, tómense de las manos y no se alejen, ¿está bien?”

“No estamos en jardín de niños—“

“Haz lo que te dijo, Richie” gritó Mike Wheeler. Richie suspiró y tomó la mano de Stanley, que, extrañamente, estaba hasta atrás del grupo y de Eddie, quien a su vez tomó la mano de Ben quien sostuvo la remera de Bill mientras ayudaba a llegar a Mike. Antes que pudiera poner un pie en el orificio, el cinturón con municiones se resbaló de su cintura.

“Mierda”

“Está bien” dijo Will “, aún nos queda un disparo”

Los chicos esperaron hasta que los cuatro bajaran y se arrastraron por ese pequeño túnel hasta que llegaron a las alcantarillas.

“Está cerca, quédense juntos” Dijo El.

“Te odio, niña” escucharon que decía con una voz aterradora. “Te voy a matar”

“Sí, bueno, haz fila” respondió ella, llegando hasta el lado de Stanley tomando su mano.

“No se suelten” dijo Mike poniéndose entre Eddie y Ben, mientras Will iba al final, junto a Bill.

“¿Quieres que cantemos una canción, mientras paseamos?” dijo Richie “¿Qué tal los pollitos dicen? ¿Hm?”

“Ya, Richie, no con tu voz, por favor” Replicó Will haciendo reír a Stan y Eddie.

“Qué tiene de malo mi voz, soy un gran cantante. Al menos la mamá de Eddie siempre me pide que le cante”

“Hey, silencio con mi madre” dijo Eddie. Los dimes y diretes entre ellos hicieron relajar al resto.

Llegaron hasta una intersección, donde había una escalera y una puerta.

De repente, las linternas se apagaron dejándolos a oscuras a la vez que una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo soltarse.

“No puedo ver” alguien gritó.

“¡Vuelvan a tomarse de las manos!” Dijo Mike, tomando con fuerza a sus dos niños. Mientras todos buscaban una mano a la que aferrarse, tres bolas de luz azules aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

“Sólo… apurémonos” Dijo Will.

“¿Dónde está Stan?” preguntó Richie, “¿Dónde está EL?” en ese momento escucharon un grito desgarrador.

“No vayan” dijo Will, escuchó ruido a sus espaldas y cuando se giró pegado a su espalda estaba el payaso con una cabeza y manos gigantes. Antes que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Will se soltó de Bill y el payaso se lo llevó.

“¡WILL!” Gritó Mike.

“¡No, Mike!” Richie lo tomó de su remera. “No vayas.”

“¡Es Will!”

“Lo sé, pero mientras estén las luces, él estará bien” Richie se mordió los labios antes de seguir “Ellos pueden defenderse, nosotros…” miró a sus amigos que estaban con expresiones de espanto “Nosotros te necesitamos” Mike lo miró a los ojos y vio a los niños. Se golpeó las piernas antes de mirar las tres esferas de luz.

“De acuerdo” tomó la muñeca de Richie “Esta vez no se suelten, por nada ni por nadie ¿está bien?” los cinco asintieron.

“Qué pasa si vemos a Stan o El o Will” preguntó Mike chico.

“El está con Stanley, no dejará que nada le pase” respondió antes de golpear la puerta oxidada en una de las paredes “Tenemos un código” una de las luces comenzó a avanzar entre los túneles antes que las otras dos le siguieran. “Para allá vamos”

En la segunda vuelta vieron a un niño con impermeable amarillo.

“Billie” dijo el niño.

“Ni se te ocurra moverte” escupió Mike.

“P-pero es Georgie…”

“Está muerto, Bill.”

“Vas a creerle a él, Billie” Georgie se acercó hacia ellos. “No encuentro cómo salir de aquí, Billie. Dijo que me iba a devolver mi barco”

“Está muerto” repitió Mike

“Iba demasiado rápido” dijo Georgie “No alcancé la barcación” Bill se acercó a él, sin soltarse de Ben. 

“S-se dice embarcación, Georgie.”

“Llévame a casa, Bill” sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todos estaban listos para entrar en acción en caso que sucediera algo. “Te extraño, lo único que quiero es estar con mamá y papá.”

“Q-quiero más que nada en este m-mundo que vuelvas a casa, Georgie” dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Despacio se acercó hasta él. “T-te extraño tanto” dijo llegando a su lado.

“Te quiero, Billie”

“Y yo a ti” le dijo antes de poner la pistola de Mike en la frente del niño. “P-Pero tú no eres Georgie” le dijo antes de presionar el gatillo. El niño cayó de espaldas en las aguas, antes de empezar a convulsionar.

“Corre, Bill” le dijo Mike Wheeler tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrando a los otros cuatro por las alcantarillas siguiendo a las luces. 

Eddie se tropezó por el camino llevándose consigo a Richie y Mike chico al agua.

“Salgan de ahí, son aguas grises” recordó Richie. Eddie intentó levantarse, pero al posar su mano en el agua tocó algo suave y viscoso, ahí frente a él, en su mano, había una cabeza en estado de putrefacción.

“¡Vámonos!” gritó Ben. “¡Salgamos de aquí!”

Después de tres vueltas más llegaron hasta donde estaba Beverly, flotando, con sus ojos en blanco. Frente a ella había una montaña de ropa y basura de años. Por la cima estaban los restos de los niños perdidos flotando.

Fue Mike, siendo el más alto, quien bajó a Beverly despacio. Ben fue quien la recibió y comenzó a llamarla para ver si despertaba.

“¡Por qué no despierta! ¿¡Qué le pasa!?” Ben la abrazó. Luego la tomó de la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Inmediatamente Beverly despertó. “¿Bev?”

“Rescoldo de enero…”

“Allí arde mi corazón también” ambos se sonrieron.

“De acuerdo, Beverly está bien” dijo Mike “Ahora debemos encontrar a Stan, El y Will-” antes que pudiera terminar de hablar el payaso le saltó encima botándolo al suelo, los siete niños saltaron de la sorpresa, cuando se levantó era mucho más alto que Mike y sus garras se enterraban en su piel. Fue Beverly la primera en intentar arremeter contra él, pero el payaso fue más rápido y la esquivó a la vez que con sus garras hería el pecho del mayor. Después intentó Mike chico a quien el payaso tiró contra la montaña de basura, siguió Bill y Richie subiéndose a la espalda del payaso, a la vez que Ben y Beverly intentaban estirar los brazos del payaso para que soltara al más alto. Pero no lograron mucho, porque el monstruo comenzó a girar y los mandó lejos a todos.

“Mike” Gritó Richie

“Déjalo ir” pidió Beverly.

“No, me lo llevaré” dijo el payaso. “Me los llevaré a todos ustedes. Y me devoraré su carne como me alimento del miedo”

“¡¡No te tengo miedo, pedazo de mierd- argh!!” exclamó Mike cuando el payaso le enterró sus garras en los muslos.

“O” dijo con una sonrisa “, me dejan a estos tres y me los llevaré, sólo a esos tres. Y tomaré mi largo descanso y ustedes crecerán y prosperarán y serán felices hasta que la vejez los devuelva a la tierra.”

“Chicos, no podemos” dijo Beverly, viendo que los otros chicos lo consideraban.

“Te lo dije, Bill” dijo Richie poniéndose de pie, mirando a su amigo a sus espaldas. “No quiero morir, esto es toda tu culpa” caminó despacio hasta la montaña de basura “Me hiciste caminar por aguas grises, me hiciste entrar a una casa llena de drogadictos y ahora…” tomó un bate que estaba por al lado de él – y hacia donde había caminado – “Tendré que matar a este maldito payaso” con un movimiento rápido el monstruo dejó caer a Mike al suelo y se abalanzó contra Richie, pero esta vez, el menor fue más rápido y le golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Oportunidad que aprovechó Mike chico intentando golpearlo con su fierro, pero de la boca del monstruo salieron decenas de manos calcinadas deteniendo el golpe. Eddie tomó un fierro y golpeó los brazos cortándolos.

Entre todos comenzaron a golpearlo, haciendo que el monstruo empezara a tomar distintas formas para contrarrestar sus ataques.

Hasta que llegó donde Mike, quien se había arrastrado hasta una de las paredes para poder ponerse en pie.

“Están defendiéndolo cuando en realidad no saben cómo es.” Dijo tomándolo del pelo y estrellándolo contra el piso “A este pequeño maricón” agregó mientras le pisaba la cabeza contra el suelo. Los niños se miraron entre ellos. “A él, que le encanta sentir como otro hombre lo toca” Richie se sonrojó. “Que otro hombre lo bese” siguió al ver la expresión de asco en alguno de los niños “, y su mayor secreto es que le encanta qu—” no terminó porque una de las luces le atravesó el torso, alejándolo de Mike.

“Bueno” dijo Will atrás de los niños, llegando por el mismo lado que habían llegado ellos. Venía arrastrando una pierna, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y su mano izquierda estaba sujetando su costado derecho. “Es mi novio” continuó con una sonrisa llegando hasta el lado de los niños. En el estado que estaba, esa sonrisa llegaba a ser hasta terrorífica. Bill inmediatamente se puso a su lado ayudándolo a estar de pie, mientras Richie y Beverly iban en busca de Mike “Así que espero que todo lo que le hago le guste”

“Hola, cariño, llegas tarde” dijo Mike cuando estuvo a su lado. Con su mano buena, Will, le limpió el rostro antes de besarle rápido los labios.

“No hay electricidad acá, niño” Repitió El payaso mientras se acercaba a ellos.

“No, pero hay luz” al decirlo las dos esferas que estaban iluminando el lugar se estrellaron contra el ser empezándolo a quemar. “Cuiden de Mike mientras con El nos encargamos de él”

“El no ha lleg-” empezó Eddie, pero se detuvo al ver a la chica entrar por otro lado, con Stanley inconsciente en su espalda, se veía mal, pero no peor que los otros dos chicos más grandes.

“Lamento la tardanza” dijo, dejando al menor en el suelo.

“¿Qué le pasó a Stanley?” preguntó Beverly.

“Me salvó la vida” respondió El. Colocándose al lado de Will quien estaba disfrutando de quemar al monstruo. “Quédense si van a ayudar, váyanse si no” Dijo al ver que sólo Beverly, Richie y Bill ayudaban a Mike. Los otros tres salieron de su estupor. “No dejen que se acerque a los pozos” Will y El intercambiaron una mirada

“Esto se acaba ahora” dijeron ambos antes de adelantarse atacando al monstruo.

Los haces de luces iluminaron el lugar al igual que los rayos, mientras El se concentraba de mantenerlo en un solo lugar.

Mike chico, Eddie y Ben se encargaron de despertar a Stanley y curar sus heridas, mientras Richie Bev y Bill trataban de parar la sangre en las heridas de Mike.

Hubo un momento donde el monstruo hizo estrellarse contra las paredes a Will y El, y se acercó rápidamente hacia uno de los pozos, fue Richie quien le volvió a golpear con el bate alejándolo de él. Richie sintió que esta vez le había sido más fácil pegarle y que estaba cada vez más chico. Eddie aprovechó de darle unos cuantos golpes con un fierro antes que el payaso se pudiera defender y los mandara contra una de las paredes.

Lanzó un gruñido que logró despertar a Stanley, todos se asustaron de ver que el payaso se hacía más grande, y más grande, devorando los cuerpos de los niños que estaban desparecidos. De su cintura salieron patas como las de una araña.

“¿¡Ustedes creen que pueden vencer a Pennywise!?”

“No creemos” dijo Bill, “Sabemos”

Los diez se pusieron de pie como pudieron y en cuanto Will y El comenzaron a atacar con sus poderes, los niños tomaron las armas que tenían a su alcance para también abalanzarse contra el monstruo frente a él. Golpearon, atravesaron y cortaron lo que estuvo a su alcance, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Algunos de sus gritos llegaban a calar sus huesos. Atacaron sin descanso, especialmente cuando en uno de sus movimientos tomó a Richie entre sus manos y abrió la boca mostrándole las luces.

“Eso es luz, pedazo de mierda” Dijo Will al lado de Mike “Y yo… **controlo la luz** ” con un movimiento de manos y un grito hizo aullar a Pennywise, quien soltó a Richie que cayó sobre Eddie. Inmediatamente, todos notaron como se iba haciendo cada vez más chico.

“¿Quieres jugar a verdad o reto?” Dijo Richie tomando una roca entre sus manos “Aquí está la verdad, eres un pedazo de mierda” le dijo lanzándole la roca al rostro, hiriéndolo.

“Sí, eres patético” dijo Mike, tomando una roca también “Tienes que ir por niños para alimentarte. Hemos visto monstruos mejores” Richie se rio.

“Ni si quiera podías asustar por tu cuenta” dijo Beverly entendiendo lo que estaban haciendo “tienes que apropiarte de otros, patético”

“Das lástima” siguió Stanley, golpeándolo en el rostro con un fierro.

En un último intento de escapar, ocupó lo último de su poder y lanzó a Will contra una montaña de basura donde había un pedazo de fierro – de esos que los niños habían utilizado para herirlo – y se lo enterró en la pierna.

“¡Will!” gritó Mike.

Entre todos siguieron insultando al monstruo hasta que ya era de un tamaño ligeramente normal. Richie se acercó y tomó una de sus patas y la tiró hacia él separándola fácilmente. Los otros niños hicieron lo mismo, quedando sólo la cabeza y el torso que El hacía flotar. Mike chico se acercó hasta él y enterró su mano en el cuerpo – Eddie y Stanley sufrieron arcadas al verlo -, de donde sacó un corazón latiendo. Alzó su mano y miró a Bill quien se acercó hasta él y puso su mano sobre el corazón, Beverly puso su mano sobre la suya, hasta que los siete niños tenían sus manos envolviendo el corazón del monstruo y sin dudarlo, lo apretaron hasta que se hizo añicos.

El dejó caer el cuerpo inerte del monstruo a la vez que las luces que iluminaban el sector se apagaron. Quedando todo a oscuras.

Inmediatamente Bill comenzó a buscar su linterna

“Will, despierta” escucharon a Mike decir. Richie y El corrieron hasta donde estaban ellos.

“Está vivo” le dijo El, llegando a su lado “Por ahora”

“Chicos tenemos que irnos” dijo Ben cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar. “Tenemos que irnos ahora”

Entre El y Mike tomaron a Will y lo arrastraron por los túneles a duras penas. Los niños subieron uno a uno la soga mientras las piedras caían sobre ellos.

“Cómo subiremos a Will” preguntó Richie con sus grandes ojos asustados.

“Yo me ocupo de eso” dijo la chica.

Arriba del pozo, los niños recibieron a Will y lo arrastraron hacia arriba, el último en salir del pozo fue Mike, Bill y Mike chico lo esperaban. Apenas lograron cruzar la reja de metal la casa se derrumbó a sus espaldas.

Richie se quedó de pie observando a sus amigos. Todos tenían heridas en su cuerpo, algunos de mayor gravedad y otros no tanto. En cuanto El se sentó el piso, quedó inconsciente al lado de Will.

“Richie, ayúdame” le dijo Mike mientras rompía el pantalón de Will. “Tienes que revisar a El y ver si tiene alguna herida importante” Richie miró a Mike “¡Ahora, Richie!” mientras él aseguraba el fierro en la pierna de Will.

“Bev, ve a una casa y pide el teléfono, llama a Hopper” ella asintió y se grabó los números en su cabeza. “Dile que…” se detuvo al ver un corte profundo en el costado derecho de Will “d-dile que es un código rojo urgente” partió corriendo. “Ben, ve a una casa y llama a Jonathan, dile que es un código rojo” Ben se apresuró.

“T-tiene dos heridas, una en la pierna que creo que ya no sangra y otra en el brazo, no son profundas, pero creo que… creo que tiene un par de costillas rotas” dijo Richie a Mike, quien asintió mientras hacía presión en la herida de Will que sangraba lentamente.

“Okey” dijo Mike y vio como lágrimas se llenaban en sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a su pecho donde estaban las heridas que Pennywise le había hecho.

“Hey chicos, ¡¿no van a ayudar?!” gritó Richie mientras ayudaba a Mike. Bill y Stanley parecían haber salido de su estupor, llegando al lado de Mike.

“Mike, tienes que descansar tú también estás sangra-”

“No hasta que ellos estén bien” masculló “, dime de nuevo lo que tiene El”

“Mike…”

“¡Dímelo, Richie!” los tres niños vieron como sus manos tiritaban.

“Dos heridas” repitió “Una en la pierna y otro en el brazo” Bill y Stanley revisaron.

“Ninguna sangra” dijo Stan. Richie asintió.

“Y tiene dos costillas rotas” le dijo el menor, seguro, mientras Mike asentía.

“De acuerdo… de acuerdo…” miró a El que estaba acostada de espaldas. “Hay que sentarla, medio sentarla y…” respiró hondo “y limpiarle la nariz. Tienes que limpiarle la sangre de la nariz, eso no la deja respirar bien y… argg” se volvió a llevar la mano hasta su pecho.

“Mike, estás sangrando” dijo Richie.

“Ella está inconsciente porque está cansada” dijo mientras seguía revisando a Will en busca de heridas y lesiones tratando de no tocar mucho sus brazos y hombros que sangraban. “Hay que hacer que Will despierte…”

“¿Ustedes dos se van a quedar ahí parados?” gritó Richie a Eddie y Mike.

“Es… demasiada sangre y ellos…” empezó Eddie

“Ellos nos ayudaron” gritó Richie. “Nos ayudaron y salvaron nuestros traseros. Así que más les vale tragarse sus estúpidos prejuicios y venir ayudar o…”

“¿O qué Richie? Vas a obligarme a ayudarlos, no sabes que hay una epidemia de Sida dando vuelta y ellos-”

“Calla tu estúpida boca” dijo Mike “Si no van a ayudar, entonces pueden irse” en ese momento Will comenzó a abrir los ojos. “Hey, cariño” le dijo suavemente.

“M-Mike…” susurró “¿dónde está… d-donde está…?”

“Se ha ido, ganamos, Will.”

“G-ganamos” Will sonrió, haciendo sonreír a Mike. Su mirada estaba desorbitada. “Cansado”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quédate despierto hasta que llegue Hopper ¿está bien?”

“…bien”

“Mike, dime lo que tiene Will” dijo Richie, llegando a su lado.

“Una herida en la cabeza, es sólo un corte. Sangrado en los brazos y hombros, por quemaduras” Richie asintió “una herida profunda en el costado derecho, sangra. Unas costillas fracturadas o dañadas y el fierro en su pierna”

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Richie y lo empujó para que se sentara. Bill ocupó su lugar. “Tú estás demasiado pálido. Necesito ver cuáles son tus heridas”

“Estoy bien”

“M-Mike, ven conmigo” dijo Will. Mike se arrastró hasta su lado. Richie ahogó un grito al ver toda la sangre que había perdido Mike. Lo revisó y se dio cuenta que sólo un sector en su pecho sangraba poco, pero su pierna – esa donde Pennywise había enterrado sus garras - estaba sangrando profundamente, si no llegaba alguien pronto… Inmediatamente se sacó la camisa que traía sobre su remera e hizo presión en las heridas de la pierna de Mike quien dejó salir un quejido.

“Lo siento, fue un momento de pánico” dijo Eddie llegando a su lado.

“De acuerdo” dijo Richie. “Mike tiene un golpe en la cabeza. No hay que dejar que se quede dormido. Ninguno de los dos”

“Estoy escuchando” dijo Mike sus dedos entrelazados con los de Will quien sonreía.

“Lo sé, por eso lo dije”

Mike chico llegó hasta ellos y ocupó el espacio del pelinegro en hacer presión.

Ya estaba entrando en desesperación, ¿cómo era que nadie iba a llegar? ¿Cómo? Derry nunca se le había hecho tan grande. Respiró aliviado cuando sintió varios vehículos acercarse a ellos. Vio a Beverly y Ben correr hasta donde estaban. De un lado venía Jonathan con Nancy y del otro venía Hopper en su camioneta junto a una ambulancia – gracias a dios a alguien se le había ocurrido llevar una ambulancia -.

“Oh, por dios… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?” dijo Hopper al verlos. Inmediatamente llegaron paramédicos al lado de ellos con una camilla.

“¡Will! ¡Mike!” llamó Jonathan. Los aludidos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron al ver a sus hermanos. “¿El?

“Will está peor, pero Mike ha perdido mucha sangre” empezó a decir Richie “El está inconsciente, pero parece que ¿está bien?” Los paramédicos asintieron y los sacaron del lugar.

“Niño, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?” preguntó Hopper junto a Jon. “Llevan desaparecidos un día completo”

“¿La verdad?” preguntó Richie, detrás de ellos estaban el resto de los chicos.

“La verdad” dijo Nancy.

“¿Un payaso asesino de otro plano?” se acomodó sus gafas “¿Aparece cada veintisiete años y come niños?”

“Entonces… esto no tiene que ver con—“

“¿El otro lado?” preguntó el menor interrumpiendo a Jonathan “No. Es totalmente distinto” los tres asintieron.

“Bien, no digan nada hasta que se me ocurra algo.” Los siete pusieron atención y asintieron “Ahora todos a los vehículos, tenemos que llevarlos al hospital”

“¿Y qué va a decir?”

“Algo se me ocurrirá”

.-.


	3. Capítulo 3

.-.

Llegaron al hospital detrás de la ambulancia. Entraron corriendo siguiendo la camilla de Mike y Will.

“¿Qué les pasó?” dijo la enfermera a los niños y tres adultos.

“La casa Neibolt” vio que la enfermera reconocía el nombre “, se vino abajo, y estos chicos estaban adentro” concluyó Hopper. Los siete niños asintieron. Jonathan y Nancy habían seguido a la camilla.

“Qué hacían en ese lugar, por dios, esa casa está que se cae desde hace años” respondió ella ingresando a cada niño en un box para que lo viera el médico de turno.

Los siete y El fueron tratados por sus heridas. Luego uno a uno fueron llegando los padres de cada uno.

Primero, por supuesto, fue la Señora K, que estaba a punto de gritarle a Eddie y a ellos, pero Hopper se interpuso. Con su mejor sonrisa calmó a la mujer. Luego llegó la señora Uris a buscar a Stanley, cuando vio a Hopper exigió explicaciones. Juntos llegaron el abuelo de Mike y la mamá de Ben. Ben había corrido hasta su madre a abrazarla.

“Pensé que habías sido uno de ellos” le dijo el abuelo a Mike, quien le abrazó con fuerza.

“Señor” llamó la atención de Hopper “Henry Bowers admitió haber… haber provocado el incendio… el incendio--” Escuchó a su abuelo ahogar un grito.

“Cuando vea a ese muchacho…”

“No tienen que preocuparse por él.” Dijo Hopper. A esa altura ya habían llegado los padres de Bill. Hopper hizo un gesto para que se calmaran antes que empezaran a interrogarlo “Henry Bowers está muerto.” Todos dejaron escapar expresiones de asombro. Los niños se miraron entre ellos. “No puedo darles detalle, pero se enfrentó a la policía luego de matar a su padre y sus amigos”

¿Qué había dicho Hopper? Richie comenzó a hiperventilar mirando a sus amigos uno a uno, quienes parecían estar en estados parecidos.

“No puedo decirles más.” Aun así, los padres lo acribillaron con preguntas.

Henry Bowers estaba muerto.

Muerto.

Ellos lo habían visto caer en el interminable pozo, pero de alguna forma había sobrevivido y llegado hasta quién sabe dónde y había matado… matado a su padre y amigos. Los mismos amigos que le habían hecho la vida imposible los últimos años.

Muerto.

Él podría estar muerto también.

Sus amigos podrían estar muertos.

Will, Mike y El podrían estar muertos, aún estaban en peligro de morir.

Tomó la mano que estaba cerca de la suya y la apretó con fuerza.

No estaba muerto.

Y sus amigos tampoco.

Will, Mike y El tampoco estaban muertos.

Bill lo volteó a ver y le devolvió el apretón.

“T-tranquilo, Richie” le susurró cuando vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. “T-todo está bien” las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas sin permiso. Sintió como Bill lo abrazaba. Dejó escapar sollozos. Sintió otro par de brazos rodearle, inmediatamente reconoció a Eddie. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando. Alguien más se unió al abrazó y después otro más, hasta que estuvieron los siete abrazados.

Sabía que todos estaban derramando lágrimas junto con él.

Todos estaban compartiendo un solo pensamiento.

Había terminado.

Su pesadilla había terminado y ellos habían ganado.

Abrazó con fuerza a quien estaba frente a él y lloró con ganas.

Se quedaron así juntos, no sabe cuántos minutos. Pero los adultos se habían callados y los observaban con lástima en los ojos.

Se separaron cuando escucharon a Joyce entrar al hospital y preguntar fuerte y claro.

“¿Dónde están mis niños, Hopper?”

“Joyce…”

Estúpidamente, eso había hecho que todos los niños soltaran una pequeña y delicada carcajada. Se separaron de apoco, con miedo de estar lejos del otro.

Joyce llegó al lado del policía con la presencia de una leona. Suavizó su mirada cuando los vio con vendajes y parches.

“¡Oh, por dios!” exclamó. Y caminó hasta ellos “¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?” dijo mientras abrazaba y revisaba las heridas de cada uno de ellos. Los adultos se le quedaron mirando “Hopper, ¿qué pasó?”

“Joyce… cálmate, tenemos que hablar”

“¿Dónde están Will, Mike y El?”

“Okey, voy a comprarte un café, y te calmas”

“No me pidas que me calme, _Jim_ …”

“Tenemos que irnos” dijeron los padres de Bill, quienes empezaron a despedirse de todos.

“N-nos vemos mañana, Richie” dijo Bill.

“Oh no, señor. Está castigado.” Empezó la señora Denbrough “Si quieres ver a Richie tendrás que esperar una semana.” Y eso pareció ser lo que sacó del embrujo al resto de adultos que comenzaron a sermonear a sus hijos, encontrando buena idea lo del castigo.

Quienes quedaron en la sala de urgencia fueron Beverly y Richie. Bev miraba la entrada a cada rato esperando ver a su padre entrar enfurecido por ella.

“Te quedas en nuestra casa, esta noche.” Dijo Hopper volviendo de comprar café, en sus manos había dos vasos más de chocolate caliente. Por más calor que hubiera ese verano, ése chocolate caliente había sido lo justo y necesario para ellos. Hopper se sentó a su lado, pero no apegado a ella. Joyce estaba con El. “Tu padre está preso por… maltrato y abuso.” a Beverly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mirando al vacío. “Tu tía vendrá a buscarte. Mientras ella llega te quedas en nuestra casa, la habitación de El es bastante grande” la pelirroja asintió.

“Pero yo…” susurró limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Hopper se acomodó e hizo un ademán de poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero dudó unos segundos antes de tocarla y finalmente se rascó la barba antes de devolver su mano a sus piernas.

“Mira, no soy la persona más adecuada para decirte esto…” Empezó. Richie simulaba no escuchar. “Pero, tu testimonio, va a ser solo para darle una condena más dura… pero tenemos suficientes pruebas para que se quede detrás de las rejas por un largo tiempo.” Beverly se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se puso a llorar. Richie le puso delicadamente una mano en su hombro.

“El está despierta” dijo Joyce. Hopper se levantó y fue con ella. Mientras Joyce se sentó a su lado y les sonrió.

“¿Alguna noticia de Will o Mike?” preguntó Richie, pero Joyce negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en el hospital esperando. Jonathan y Nancy habían salido en distintas oportunidades para comprar comida. Hopper y Joyce les habían pedido que relataran lo que había sucedido, desde el principio. Tomaron turnos para poder explicarlo todo.

Nancy llegó después de un par de horas, con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que Mike había salido de su cirugía y que todo había salido bien. Joyce la abrazó. Después se retiró para ir a acompañar a Jonathan.

Richie se quedó dormido en algún momento, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Bev. Despertó con la respiración agitada.

“Está bien… está bien.” Escuchó que alguien le decía.

“Gracias, Bev” ella le sonrió. Con cuidado, volvió su cabeza al hombro. “¿Crees que es posible estar enamorado de dos personas?” Le preguntó en un susurro.

“¿Will y Mike?” él negó con la cabeza, con su rostro completamente rojo. Beverly era la segunda persona a quien se lo decía.

“Will y…” se mordió los labios “Eddie.” Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que él frunciera las cejas.

“¿Eddie?”

“¿Qué tiene de malo?” Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

“Vives discutiendo con Eddie”

“¿Y? ¿Crees que me prestaría atención de otra forma? Con Bill siendo el líder y Stanley nuestra voz de consciencia y tu siendo tú, no tengo cómo llamar su atención” Beverly le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

“Eres único, Richie. Que nadie te diga lo contrario” Richie se acomodó en su hombro. “Pero para responder tu pregunta sería sí, es posible. Creo que el amor que sientes por los dos es muy distinto.”

“Okey…”

“Yo digo que vayas por Eddie, creo que te sorprenderías.”

“No juegues conmigo, Bev” ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron horas y horas antes que anunciaran que Will había salido de la cirugía. Todo había salido sin problemas.

.-.

Estuvieron casi un día completo en el hospital. Hopper, quien había tenido que irse a reportar a la estación de policía, había pasado por la casa y había llevado ropa de cambio a todos, incluso Beverly, había tomado prestadas unas prendas de El.

Mike fue el primero en despertar y luego de unas horas ya estaba discutiendo con Nancy sobre esto o aquello. A Will le tomó más tiempo, exhausto por el uso de sus poderes, sus quemaduras ya estaban casi sanadas y sólo le quedaba la herida de su pierna – gracias a Dios el fierro no había tocado ni una arteria o vena importante y se había saltado el hueso -, y sus costillas. El, por su lado, aparte de las dos heridas, tenía cuatro costillas fracturadas, tres en el lado izquierdo y una en el derecho.

La segunda noche, los acompañó Hopper a la casa.

Al entrar, el ambiente se sentía completamente distinto. Ya no estaba ese olor a encierro a la vez que las paredes se veían limpias sin rastro de humedad que solía haber por las esquinas.

Fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormía sin soñar.

.-.

Estaban los siete sentados en la sala de estar de la casa de los Byers. Le habían contado – otra vez – todo lo sucedido a Hopper, Joyce, Nancy y Jonathan. Esta vez con más detalles, contando con la información que Mike, Will y El compartían.

Cuando terminaron recibieron un reproche por parte de los cuatro adultos.

“Oficialmente, fue Bowers quien… hizo desaparecer a toda esa gente” dijo Hopper. “Está muerto junto con todo aquel que pueda negarlo” los niños asintieron, sintiendo pena por el pobre desgraciado. “Lamentablemente no puede ser juzgado, aunque no creo que hubiera tenido un final distinto. La historia de ustedes, si es que alguien les pregunta, es que estaban escapando de él cuando se escondieron en la casa antes de que derrumbara. Todos habían recibido amenazas de él y su familia…”

Y así había salido en los periódicos y noticas a lo largo del país. Como un joven psicópata había asesinado a más de treinta personas, adjudicándole crímenes que no tenían explicación hasta ahora, para terminar, asesinando a su abusivo y alcohólico padre y sus amigos.

Pobre desgraciado.

.-.

La tía de Beverly llegó una semana después de los hechos – El ya estaba en casa así que los chicos no solían pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital -. Se parecía mucho a ella y tenía una sonrisa amable, a Richie le recordaba a la sonrisa de Joyce. Beverly le había dicho que su tía se quedaría en su casa hasta el fin del verano, pero, para cuando empezaran las clases, debían irse hasta Portland donde vivía ella.

Will y Mike llegaron a la casa de los Byers un día después que llegara la Tía de Bev. Al parecer Mike estaba evolucionando bien y Will, bueno, Will parecía que no sólo se curaba rápido de las quemaduras – tanto enfermeras como médicos estaban sorprendidos -.

.-.

Fue dos semanas después de los hechos que Ben fue casa por casa buscándolos a todos y los llevó al bosque, donde les mostró la guarida de los perdedores.

Todos estaban encantados, aunque algunos lo mostraban más que otros.

Desde ése día, solían pasar las tardes ahí los siete, leyendo comics, contando historias o durmiendo.

Richie se reía cada vez que los veía usar esos estúpidos gorros de ducha. Habían peleado con un monstruo interdimensional y, aun así ¿ellos les tenían miedo a las arañas? Pff, qué ridículo.

Beverly le hacía ojitos cada vez que Eddie y él compartían la hamaca. Si él se sonrojaba un poco era todo culpa del calor. Stanley se le unió una vez se enteró.

“Los odio a los dos” le había dicho una tarde, con el rostro completamente rojo, mientras Bev y Stan se reían dejando intrigados a los otros cuatros.

.-.

Fueron tres semanas después de los hechos que las malas noticias comenzaron a llegar.

Beverly se iba.

Todos la fueron a despedir, dándoles abrazos y regalos y la promesa de mantener contacto con ella. Por supuesto, los más afectados habían sido Ben y Bill, pero él podría jurar ante la biblia que vio a Mike chico – se seguía riendo del sobrenombre en su cabeza – derramar una que otra lágrima mientras el bus se alejaba.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la guarida de los perdedores, se le echó de menos.

Bill se mudaba.

No inmediatamente, pero si en las vacaciones de invierno, sus padres pensaban cambiarse de casa, y de pueblo, y de ciudad, y de estado… su mejor amigo desde la infancia se iba. Richie lo abrazó con fuerza cuando le dijo y le repitió lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos y que prometía hacer de estos últimos cuatro meses juntos, los mejores de la infancia.

Su madre había muerto.

Cuando se enteró, lloró un día completo, y al día siguiente, lloró un poco más. Cuando Hopper lo sentó en la cocina y le dijo que su tía no quería hacerse cargo de él, sintió su mundo acabar. Acaso… ¿acaso terminaría en un orfanato? ¿Alguna casa de acogida? ¿Tan mala persona era que ni si quiera su familia quería encargarse de él?

“Conozco a alguien… que puede ayudarnos” le dijo.

“¿Alguien?” preguntó sin entender “¿Ayudarnos?” Hopper suspiró. Fue Joyce quien le tomó su mano y le explicó.

“Cariño, Hopper va a ser tu tutor legal” ¿okey…? ¿Y eso en qué le ayudaba? “Eso significa que seguirás viviendo acá si es que quieres” ¿si es que quería? Por supuesto que él quería.

“Qué hay… qué hay de mi casa” preguntó en un hilo de voz.

“La casa está a tu nombre, niño” miró a Hopper. “Eso significa que si quieres venderla o arrendarla o vivir en ell-”

“No. No quiero estar solo” dijo mirando la mesa. Joyce le sonrió.

“Lo que sea que quieras hacer con la casa lo podemos ver después…” Richie asintió. No tenía cabeza para pensar en eso. “Nadie quiere que te vayas de aquí, cariño. ¿está bien?” Joyce lo abrazó cuando vio lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

No estuvo mucho tiempo triste, había hecho una promesa y Richie Tozier cumplía sus promesas. Así que limpió sus gafas, se lavó la cara y puso la mejor sonrisa para salir en búsqueda de sus amigos, quienes sonrieron al verlo e hicieron todo lo posible para subirle el ánimo.

.-.

En octubre había llegado una carta de Beverly contándole lo bien que lo estaba pasando con su tía. Era una carta extensa, le describía el lugar donde vivía, las personas con las que se había empezado a juntar y le decía lo mucho que extrañaba sus bromas. Junto con la carta había una postal y una foto de ella con su tía sonriendo en la bahía de la ciudad. Richie no dudó en contestarle esa misma noche, adjuntando una fotografía que Jonathan había sacado de los siete y que después había revelado haciendo copias para cada uno de ellos. Beverly se había ido antes de poder haber recibido la suya.

Las cartas de Beverly nunca dejaron de llegar.

.-.

Después de un mes de la muerte de su madre, donde Hopper había movido hilos y se había convertido en su tutor legal. Richie decidió por arrendar la casa, así recibirían dinero todos los meses que ayudaría a la situación económica de los Byers. Él sabía muy bien que sin que Mike y Will pudieran trabajar por su recuperación, el dinero era escaso. Aunque Joyce se rehusó en un principio diciendo que el dinero era de él y que lo guardara para ir a la universidad, él insistió hasta que los dos adultos aceptaron.

Los muebles y utensilios, aquellos que llevaban generaciones en su familia, Joyce había decidido conservarlos en su casa. Todo el resto iba a ser vendido – por supuesto, no había faltado el momento incómodo cuando su tía llegó a reclamar los derechos de la casa y todo lo que había en su interior, a lo que Joyce y Hopper se habían opuesto por completo. Cuando la señora se fue, Joyce le había gruñido como un perro haciendo reír al menor -.

Cuando le tocó desarmar su cuarto, sintió una gran y pesada nostalgia. Catorce años había vivido en ese lugar, había pasado penas, rabias y momentos felices. Fueron sus amigos quienes le ayudaron a poner todos sus recuerdos en cajas – Hopper decidió que era un buen momento de cambiarse de alcoba y compartir con Joyce -, para ponerlas en la habitación de Hopper en la casa de los Byers – ahora iba a ser la habitación de Richie, sonrió -.

Estaba limpiando el escritorio cuando vio el sobre que le había entregado Will meses atrás. Lo tomó en sus manos y fue en busca de Bill. Lo encontró en su nuevo cuarto.

“¿Qué es esto?” le dijo ya sin tartamudear tanto.

“Es un regalo de Will, me lo dio hace meses, pero con todo… lo siento” Bill abrió el sobre con cuidado y, al ver su contenido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

“Es hermoso” le dijo antes de abrazarlo.

Llevaba la última caja de su cuarto, eran unos comics y películas que habían quedado sueltas. Se paró en medio de la habitación y sonrió. Miró por la ventana una última vez hacia el cuarto de Will – estaba vacío, Will y Mike habían salido en una cita esa tarde, sólo los dos -.

Cerró las cortinas por última vez y salió.

.-.

Llegó una familia de cuatro personas a su casa. Un matrimonio joven con dos hijos, un pequeño de cinco años y un hijo mayor de doce.

Cuando los conoció sintió una nostalgia tremenda rodearle. Bill, quien estaba a su lado, ni siquiera les había podido saludar.

.-.

Habían empezado las clases y parecía que la ciudad de Derry se iba olvidando de las desgracias que le habían rodeado el año anterior.

El siguiente en abandonarlos no fue Bill, si no Ben, quien para mediados de noviembre les dio la noticia.

“Mi mamá encontró trabajo en el sur. Así que nos mudaremos ahí el fin de semana largo.” Todos se quedaron en silencio en la mesa. “Es mejor, así no tengo que soportar a mi tía y primo más tiempo.”

“Tienes que escribirnos, Ben” le había dicho Stanley.

“¡Sí! ¡Tienes que mandar fotos de todo lo que construyas!” dijo Eddie entusiasmado al lado de Richie.

“Por supuesto, mandaremos un reclamo si ese fuerte tuyo se derrumba luego de que te vayas”

“Beep beep, Richie”

“¿Qué? ¡es verdad! ¿Recuerdas la última vez que alguno de ustedes intentó tomar un martillo?”

“Aww, Richie, ¿tenemos que recordarte nosotros qué te pasó a ti con tu dedo?”

“Silencio, Stan”

“Nunca había visto a alguien gritar tanto por un martillazo”

“Sí, sí, ríanse nomas”

“¡Oh no! ¡se me va a caer la uña!” los cinco chicos se rieron con la interpretación de Bill.

A la vez que Ben se iba, llegaron los amigos de Mike, Will y El.

Las cartas de Ben se fueron espaciando en el tiempo hasta que desaparecieron definitivamente, a lo menos Richie sabía por él a través de Bev, quienes seguían escribiéndose.

.-.

Para las vacaciones de invierno Bill los dejó – le prometió ir a verlo a lo menos una vez antes de que terminaran la preparatoria -. Richie lloró la pérdida de su amigo por largos días. Stan, Eddie y Mike fueron a la casa a pasar las primeras tardes viendo películas. Cuando las ventiscas pasaron, los cuatro se encontraron en el refugio de Ben, que, para sorpresa de todos, mantenía bastante el calor.

.-.

Un lunes, luego de volver a clases, Richie se sentó en la mesa que solía ocupar con sus amigos y se dio cuenta lo desocupada que estaba. Stanley llegó minutos después junto a Eddie.

“Hey, ¿por qué las caras largas?” dijo Mike sentándose en su mesa con su almuerzo.

“La mesa es cada vez más grande”

“Oh… conozco ese sentimiento” sacando su sándwich de su bolso. Los tres niños se le quedaron mirando.

“¿Cuando Will se mudó?” preguntó richie

“Sip, bueno. Cuando Will se mudó las cosas entre los dos no estaban muy bien, entonces cada día que no estaba era un recuerdo constante de lo mucho que lo había embarrado.” Mordió un pedazo de su pan.

“Pero después las cosas se arreglaron” agregó Richie.

“Oh, sí. Pero empeoraron primero… para día de acción de gracias del ochenta y… cinco, wow han pasado tres años de eso.” Terminó de comerse su sándwich. “La cosa es la siguiente. Sí, pueden que estén lejos, pero ahora las comunicaciones están mejores. Las llamadas interestatales ya no cuestan tanto y ustedes están grandes, pueden conseguirse el dinero. Y, importante también, la correspondencia no se demora tanto.” El rostro de los chicos pareció iluminarse con esos datos.

“¿Will y El no vendrán?” preguntó Stan

“Nop. Hoy tienen almuerzo después”

.-.

El abuelo de Mike Hanlon se enfermó ese invierno, así que los chicos le ayudaban en la granja a cumplir con todas sus tareas. Los tres amigos de a poco se fueron ganando a la familia de Mike y ya no los veían como extraños en sus tierras. Aunque si era honesto, ninguno de los tres se había atrevido a usar la pistola en las ovejas.

“Mike me ha contado lo mucho que lo ayudaron estas semanas” dijo el viejo Leroy. Los tres chicos – que ya no estaban tan chicos. Richie era diez centímetros más alto que Joyce, siendo el más alto del grupo, Eddie le llegaba al hombro y Stanley estaba entre ellos dos – estaban cubiertos en tierra, guano y sudor. Mike les sonreía al lado de su abuelo con un brazo en su cintura. “Así que aquí hay unos cuantos dólares po-“

“Oh, no, señor Hanlon” dijo Stanley. “Sólo ayudábamos a Mike con sus deberes” Leroy y Phil, el tío de Mike, sonrieron entre ellos.

“Si quieren ganarse unos dólares durante los fines de semana… siempre hay trabajo en la granja y la ayuda siempre nos viene bien.” Los tres chicos asintieron y se lo agradecieron. Más de un fin de semana llegaron en sus bicicletas a ofrecer su ayuda.

Esa primavera, cuando los pulmones de Leroy Hanlon dejaron de funcionar, los tres acompañaron a Mike en su funeral.

“Él sabía, ¿saben?” les había dicho Mike dos días después en el escondite de Ben. “Sobre Pennywise” aclaró segundos después. “Él lo sabía… uno de sus hermanos, desapareció cuando él era pequeño y después… uno de sus sobrinos” Mike se limpió las lágrimas. “Cuando llegamos del hospital ese día… me preguntó lo que de verdad había pasado y yo le dije, le dije pensando que no me creería, pero me abrazó y me dijo lo mucho que lo orgullecía” fue Stanley quien lo abrazó primero. Mike lloró en su hombro.

.-.

En vacaciones de primavera celebró su cumpleaños con todo. Lo celebraron en la guarida de los perdedores, había un clima ideal para ellos.

Richie le había robado algunas cervezas a Hopper y las había llevado con él. Mike y Will lo habían pillado justo cuando se estaba yendo y se le quedaron mirando. Richie jamás los había visto beber, así que pensó que tal vez lo iban a regañar, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Le pasaron las cervezas – dos para cada uno - y lo acercaron lo más posible en auto prometiendo ir a buscarlos a todos pasado el anochecer.

Stanley probó el primer sorbo y se rehusó en seguir tomando, además, al otro día había ceremonia así que tenía que estar presentable. Mike le acompañó en la primera y parte de la segunda. Eddie y él fueron quienes terminaron el resto. Richie cuando estaba en la mitad de la segunda ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol en él. Su visión estaba borrosa y sus palabras se sentían raras en su boca, como si necesitaran arrastrarse para salir. Eddie hace rato que ya lo había dejado de regañar por cada broma que decía y en su lugar se reía a carcajada limpia por cada una de ellas. Cuando finalizó la segunda y abrió la tercera, Mike se fue, saludó una última vez a Richie y le prometió que le llevaría su regalo. Eddie se despidió de Mike con un abrazo. Cuando terminó la tercera, Eddie y él estaban tomados de las manos, había sido por una estúpida broma de él interpretando la risa del payaso asustando tanto a Stan como Eddie y él había dicho algo como “Toma mi mano, para que no tengas miedo” o algo así intentó decir. Stanley los miró con una sonrisa pícara. Fueron muchos minutos después que se dieron cuenta que Stan se había ido.

“Hey, Rich…” dijo Eddie a su lado. El pelinegro lo miró y trató de enfocarlo. “¿Qué es lo que quieres?” le preguntó. Richie se le quedó mirando a los ojos, pero por un segundo bajó su vista a los labios.

“Un beso” le respondió sintiendo esa valentía que sólo el alcohol daba.

Eddie se puso de pie y tambaleándose un poco llegó frente a él. Sus rodillas se tocaban, posó sus manos en sus hombros y se sentó en su regazo. Richie se sonrojó por completo y comenzó a empuñar y desempuñar sus manos.

“Sólo por hoy” le susurró cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello “, obtienes todo lo que quieras.” Rápidamente posó sus labios sobre el más alto, sorprendiéndolo.

Sus labios se sentían dormidos, con unas pequeñas cosquillas en ellos.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Eddie retiró su boca sobre la suya. Se quedaron mirando, Richie incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. Eddie le sonrió. El más alto llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas del otro, le acarició con sus pulgares y acercó su rostro.

Esta vez fue él quien inició el beso, separándose segundos después, para luego volver a besarlo. Sin saber qué hacer con sus labios, la inexperiencia ganando lo mejor de él. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Nadie le había dicho cómo se tenía que besar. Sí había visto a Will y a Mike juntos, pero esas pocas veces donde no era más que algo rápido – un roce de labios -, había demasiada lengua involucrada y él… él…

Fue casi un error, que atrapara el labio inferior de Eddie entre los suyos y había tirado despacio hacia él haciendo que el más bajo soltara un gemido.

Inmediatamente se separó.

“Oh, por dios” exclamó al ver a Ed con los labios rojos y su respiración agitada, sus ojos estaban brillando. Ni un segundo se demoró en volver a tomar sus labios, esta vez atreviéndose a más, dejó que su lengua fuera partícipe, llevándose una grata sorpresa al sentir que Eddie abría su boca y le recibía con gusto.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse.

De ahí en adelante sólo se dejó llevar. Explorando la boca del más bajo con ansias.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura del más bajo y lo comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar, haciéndole cosquilla. Eddie tomó la mano de Richie y la sacó de su cintura y la posó sobre sus caderas a la vez que le mordía el labio. Richie sonrió y bajó aún más su mano hasta que llegó al trasero de Eddie y lo apretó sacándole un gemido que se ahogó en su boca.

“Joder…” expresó antes que el más bajo le besara de nuevo. Eddie tenía sus manos jugando con el cabello de Richie, lo desordenada y lo tiraba sacándole suspiros.

Eddie se acomodó en su regazo pasando a llevar su entrepierna que estaba bastante despierta. Richie apretó la mano que descansaba en el trasero del otro a la vez que dejaba escapar un gemido.

“Otra vez” pidió y Eddie accedió con una sonrisa mordiéndose los labios. Ambos se habían sentido a través de los pantalones causando una fricción exquisita que le había causado escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda. “Otra vez” volvió a pedir. “Otra vez…” la siguiente vez no fue necesaria que la pidiera. Eddie le tomó los labios de nuevo y no lo soltó, ni siquiera cuando Richie lo abrazó de la cintura y lo acercó imposiblemente más hacia él, aumentando la fricción entre ambos.

El ritmo iba aumentando más y más, entre jadeos gemidos y suspiros se iban acercando poco a poco hasta el final. Richie había abandonado los labios del más bajo para dejar marcas en su cuello. Besaba y mordía cualquier espacio de piel que estuviera al alcance de su boca. Las manos se habían colado por debajo de la ropa acariciando espaldas y torsos. Fue cuando Richie coló sus manos bajo el pantalón de Eddie, acariciándole sin barreras, que el más bajo llegó a su fin.

“¡Ah, Richie!” gimió en su oído y joder si eso no había sido lo más erótico que le había pasado hasta ese entonces. Sentirlo correrse en sus pantalones había sido suficiente para que él terminara en los suyos.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, jadeando, antes que alguno reaccionara. Fue Eddie quien lo besó una última vez antes de salirse de su regazo y sentarse a su lado. Le tomó su mano y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Bastaron unos minutos para que el más bajo se quedara dormido.

Y así los encontró Will cuando abrió la puerta de la guarida.

“Hey, Richie. ¿Listo para volver a casa?” Richie asintió incapaz de hablar.

Tomó a Eddie entre sus brazos y Will le ayudó a llevarlo al auto. El mayor no le dijo nada, sólo le sonrió. Camino a la casa de Eddie, él se quedó dormido y despertó sólo cuando Mike lo sacudió para que entrara a la casa.

.-.

Al otro día la resaca había sido brutal, tanto por el alcohol como por lo otro. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Cuando pudo levantarse, se dio cuenta que ya era pasado las tres de la tarde. Intentó llamar a Eddie, pero nadie contestó, intentó darse ánimo para poder ir en bicicleta hasta la casa de Eddie, pero la pereza le ganó.

Al día siguiente, al llegar frente a la casa de Eddie, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La casa estaba vacía.

Eddie se había ido.

.-.

“Tú no me abandonarás, ¿cierto?” le preguntó con un hilo de voz a Stan. Estaban en el cuarto del rubio, recostados en su cama. Richie tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del otro, mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo.

“No, Richie” no era la primera vez que preguntaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza “, al menos no voluntariamente.” El pelinegro se acomodó a la vez que lágrimas caían nuevamente de sus ojos.

Nadie sabía a dónde se habían mudado.

Eddie, no le había dicho a nadie.

.-.

Mike Hanlon, ese verano los iba a dejar solos.

“Mi tío me va a llevar a florida, de vacaciones, dice que me lo gané”

“Oh, ¡eso es estupendo Mike!” había dicho Stanley.

Después que Eddie se había ido, a Richie no le quedaban suficiente ánimo – quien sabía toda la verdad era Stanley, pero Will, Mike y El se habían acercado bastante una tarde al verlo tan desanimado -.

“Sí, Mike, quizás encuentres una universidad que te guste ahí”

“Oh, esa es en verdad una buena idea, ¡Richie!” Richie le sonrió, mientras tomaba del vaso de jugo que Phil le había compartido.

.-.

Stanley también lo abandonó ese verano. Había llegado una semana antes para decirle que iba a visitar a su abuela que estaba enferma pero que volvería antes que el verano se acabara, se lo había prometido.

.-.

El, Will y Mike le habían ofrecido viajar con ellos hasta Hawkins. Era el último verano como estudiantes de preparatoria y querían pasarla con sus amigos, ya que el próximo estarían preocupados con la universidad y todo. Quien le había rogado que fuera con ellos había sido El, para su sorpresa.

“De acuerdo, pero nada de escenas para mayores de dieciocho, ¿está bien? Con verlos una vez me basta” Will y Mike se sonrojaron.

Había sido una tarde días antes de salir de clases. Richie había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, iba con audífonos, por eso no se había percatado de nada hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Cuando entró a la sala de estar, Will y Mike estaban en el sofá, sin remeras, con la lengua metida en la garganta del otro, con sus pantalones desabrochados. Le había tomado un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

“¡Oh, POR DIOS!” había gritado tapándose los ojos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

“¡Dioses, Richie!” escuchó a Mike gritar antes de escuchar que alguno de los dos caía al suelo.

“¡¡¿No tienen una habitación cada uno?!! ¡¿Por qué en el sofá?!” gritó volteándose mientras los otros dos se vestían. “¿Ewww cuántas veces…?”

“¡Richie!” dijo Will riéndose. Cuando se dio vuelta tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver que las remeras estaban al revés. Will se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos, si bien su rostro estaba sonrojado, podía ver que no estaba avergonzado, a diferencia de su novio. Tenía abrazado a Mike de la cintura. “Richie tiene razón, cariño, por qué no terminamos en mi cuarto…”

“¡Will!” le retó, se quedaron mirando antes que Mike cambiara de opinión. “Mmm, suena como una buena idea.” Continuó Mike comenzando a besarle el cuello.

“¡Oh, por dios!” Richie tomó sus cosas y dio media vuelta. “Me voy. ¡Estaré donde Stan!”

“¡Buena decisión, Richie!” dijo Will desde las escaleras mientras Mike se reía.

.-.

Hawkins no era muy diferente a Derry, si era honesto. Estaban los sectores altos – que Richie conoció, porque Lucas vivía ahí y Holly, Mike venía de una familia bien acomodada se había enterado – y los sectores pobres. Conoció la antigua casa de Will, el arcade – que Will tenía razón, era mucho más grande que el de Derry -, el cine, y los videos. Conoció la quebrada de Hawkins que era mucho más alto que el de Derry.

Y también conoció los secretos de Hawkins.

Para ser verdad, Richie no sabía cómo había partido todo.

Las primeras dos semanas había sido toda una maravilla, había pasado tiempo con Lucas, Dustin y Max, habían hecho pijamadas. Conoció a Robin y Steve, también conoció a Erica – que sí, todo lo que habían dicho de ella hace años en el cumpleaños de Will era verdad. Se rio al pensar a la chica enfrentándose a Pennywise y dándole el discurso de su vida. Después se reprochó, porque Pennywise no había sido un chiste para nadie, gracias a él sus padres estaban muertos -.

La tercera semana se había desatado el caos y de pronto se vio cara a cara con un Demogorgon y aprendió rápidamente que una bala no era suficiente para matarlos – de hecho, hasta el momento, los únicos capaces de terminar con ellos eran El y Will -. Jonathan y Nancy habían llegado en medio de todo el caos. Lucas le había pasado una escopeta y Erica le había enseñado a usarla. Había suficientes Demidogos – Demogorgons con cuerpo de perro. Eso era información que pudo haber vivido el resto de su vida sin ella – para que su puntería mejorara.

Alguien, Richie aún no sabía toda la historia, había empezado a _jugar_ en el laboratorio y, en especial, con el mecanismo que abría el portal hacia el Upside Down, pero se le había ido de las manos y el portal se había ido abriendo hasta comenzar a consumir Hawkins de a poco. Ahora la mitad de Hawkins estaba consumida por el otro lado. Además de las bestias que ya habían visto, habían salido otras más pequeñas que eran igual o más letales que las más grandes. Una en especial era el que estaba causando dolores de cabeza al grupo. Un _lich,_ el término lo habían sacado de su juego de Dragones y Calabozos, un no muerto con capacidades mágicas, astucia y engaños.

“No puede ser verdad lo que dijo” Exclamó Lucas.

Estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, el grupo completo reunido.

“De hecho” empezó Dustin “, es muy probable que tenga razón.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Max, tomando de la mano a Lucas para calmarlo.

“Antes que todos empiecen a reclamar, déjenme explicar.” Agregó Dustin callando a todos los que habían empezado a hablar. “Will fue capaz de viajar al Upside Down sin necesidad de usar un portal. Algo que sabemos, el Demogorgon no puede hacer. Y la última vez, fue él quien los trajo de vuelta” Mike apretó la mano de Will antes de mirarle a los ojos. “Y El puede abrir y cerrar portales a voluntad.” El asintió.

“Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que… no quiere decir que es…” Mike se le formó un nudo en la garganta sin poder continuar.

“Mike” dijo El. “Está bien”

“¡Claro que no!” gritó Max. “No es culpa de ustedes”

“Disculpa, para los que no estuvimos ahí, ¿pueden repetir lo que dijo el liche?” preguntó Richie.

“Lich” Corrigió Dustin. Richie puso los ojos en blanco un gesto que compartió con Hopper.

“Lo que dijo” empezó Will “, que somos nosotros los principales portales a el Upside Down, y mientras existamos… habrá siempre una forma de que alguien pueda abrir una puerta hacia él”

“Y ¿cuál es la solución?” preguntó Richie. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Eliminarlos.

Para eliminar esos portales ambos debían morir. Eso es lo que estaban diciendo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, quejándose y reclamando. Richie vio que El y Will se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como cuando conversaban entre ellos y no querían que nadie los escuchara.

Oh, pensó Richie…

“Y que pasa…” empezó Richie, sin ser escuchado, intentó varias veces, pero nadie le prestó atención. Así que gritó en su cabeza, echando abajo aquella muralla que le había enseñado El a poner.

“¡Cielos, Richie!” gritaron Will y El al mismo tiempo, llevando sus manos a la cabeza. Llamando la atención de todos.

“No sé qué mierda están pensando ustedes dos” dijo con las cejas fruncidas. “Pero cualquier plan que hayan estado tramando es un No”

“Richie, tú no sabes—” empezó El.

“Sí sé. Así que silencio y déjennos pensar” tomó asiento al lado de Mike, quien le sonrió y asintió, aprobando lo que había hecho. “Simplifiquemos las cosas, ¿está bien?” Lucas y Dustin se acercaron hacia ellos. Max se puso al lado de El. “Cuáles son los problemas”

“No tenemos tiempo para—” empezó Will.

“Silencio, Will” le dijo Lucas. “El problema principal, son los portales”

“Hey, ustedes tienen poderes” empezó Richie. “Cierran portales… ¿no pueden cerrar los portales en su mente?”

“¡Eso es!” dijo Dustin, comenzando a planear el siguiente paso junto a Mike y Lucas.

“Es demasiado peligroso” dijo El.

“Mejor intentarlo a que decidan hacer _otra cosa_ ” agregó Max.

“A ver” dijo Hopper acercándose al grupo “Expliquen”

“Lo primero” partió Dustin “Es acabar con el Lich”

“Mientras el Lich se elimina, hay que buscar a todas las personas que están ocultos en el otro lado y decirles que vengan.” Continuó Max.

“Todas las personas de Hawkins tienen que llegar acá” Dijo Dustin “Si cerramos el portal y aún hay personas en ese lado de Hawkins quedarán atrapadas”

“Qué pasa con los animales” preguntó Erica.

“Con los animales los portales trabajan distinto” dijo Will.

“Ellos no quedarían atrapados” continuó El.

“Luego hay que destruir la maquinaria en el laboratorio” comenzó Mike “Así el portal será más débil y no seguirá creciendo” todos asintieron.

“Cuando juntemos a todos los habitantes de Hawkins, Will y El cerrarán el portal” dijo Lucas, miró a sus amigos. “Luego bloquearán las suyas” dijo apuntando a su cabeza.

“¿Cómo haremos lo de las personas de Hawkins?”

“Las juntaremos acá” Dustin. “En la preparatoria. Will y El harán un llamado por radio a todas las personas a través de cerebro”

“Cerebro está en el límite” dijo Jonathan, cerrando los ojos.

“No te preocupes Jon, nosotros iremos con ellos” dijo Steve indicando a Robin y a él.

“De hecho, nos iría mejor si vamos solos” agregó Will

“NO” dijeron todos, haciéndolos saltar.

“Les daremos doce horas para llegar, mientras nosotros buscamos una forma de atrapar al Lich” dijo Max.

“Una Jaula Faraday” dijo El, todos se le quedaron viendo “La electricidad ES un de las debilidades del Upside Down, pueden atraparlo ahí mientras nosotros llegamos”

“Y de dónde sacamos una” Dijo Hopper.

“No es difícil hacer una. Hicimos una en clases de ciencia en primer año” contestó Dustin hincando los hombros, mirando a Mike y a Lucas “Podemos pedirle ayuda al señor Clarke para hacer un modelo más grande”

“Y de dónde van a sacar tanta electricidad, genios.” dijo Max. “Will va a estar ocupado”

“Oh, Dustin y yo hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias... mm ¿por diversión?”

“¡Oh! ¿Esa cosa que está en mi patio?” Agregó Steve a lo que los dos asintieron.

“De acuerdo” agregó Mike “Yo los llevo allá”

“Yo voy contigo” dijo Jon.

“Queda lo más complicado” Declaró Will. “Hay que fortalecer la escuela”

“Poner barricadas, llenarnos de suministros, balas, gasolinas, comida, y muchos voluntarios” dijo Max. “Así que ahí entramos nosotros”

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en cuanto se definieron los detalles del plan. Steve llevó a El y Will junto a Robin, quien cargaba tres escopetas y muchas – muchas - municiones, hasta cerebro. Jonathan, Mike, Lucas y Dustin se fueron hasta la casa de Steve, mientras el resto iba en búsqueda de comida, armamento, suministros médicos y todo lo que fueran que necesitaran.

En cuanto escucharon el primer mensaje. Hopper puso su temporizador en doce horas.

“Este es Will Byers llamando a toda la población de Hawkins. Estamos bajo ataque” Empezaba el mensaje “Todo aquel que viva en el sector Este de la ciudad debe ser evacuado inmediatamente y dirigirse hasta la secundaria, tienen once horas para llegar, antes que ese sector sea destruido.”

En la primera hora llegaron familias cercanas asustadas. Aún había luz de día, así que las criaturas estaban escondidas. Llegó Nancy con Holly y su madre.

“Richie” le había hablado “Necesito que te preocupes de ellas, está bien” Richie asintió. “Pase lo que pase, ellas son tu prioridad”

“¡Nancy!” Dijo Karen, mientras Nancy se iba ayudar a poner las trampas que habían planeado junto con Max y Erica. 

Los señores Sinclair y la señora Henderson llegaron junto con Lucas, Dustin y Mike, pidiéndole explicaciones.

“¡No hay tiempo, papá!” Le había dicho abrazando a ambos, “Richie, ellos—“

“Sí, lo sé. Por acá, señores” dijo guiándoles a donde estaba Karen y Holly.

“Richie, ¿verdad?” Él asintió “¿Está Mike acá?”

“Sí, señora, pero no creo que tenga tiempo para hablar”

“Hey, niño. Ven acá” gritó Hopper desde el otro lado del gimnasio. “¿Tienes un arma?” el negó “Acá tienes una escopeta” le dijo pasándole el arma y municiones. “Y toma esto” le pasó una pistola “, como último recurso”

“Para mí o para ellos” Hopper rio y se fue. Richie se fue donde los padres de los chicos.

Joyce fue quien recibió a los primeros heridos. La señora Sinclair fue a ayudarla.

Escuchó otra vez el mensaje de Will, era la séptima vez que lo escuchaba, eso significaba que llevaban tres horas y medias desde que todo había empezado.

“¡Señor Clarke!” Escuchó a Dustin gritar. El maestro había llegado junto con un grupo de heridos. “Señor Clarke, ¿está bien?”

“Sí, Dustin, gracias por preg—”

“¡Estupendo! Necesitamos que venga y nos ayude. Necesitamos un par de manos más que sepan lo que están haciendo” el señor Clarke se levantó con dificultad

“Y qué están haciendo”

“Una jaula Faraday y todo sería más fácil, pero… mejor venga” le ayudó a caminar y lo llevó con ellos.

“¿Una Jaula Faraday?” Preguntó la señora Henderson.

Richie se fue a ayudar a organizar las provisiones que iban llegando con las personas. La señora Sinclair, quien era médico, se había hecho cargo de área de primeros auxilios con varios voluntarios a su cargo. Joyce se había ido a ayudar a las chicas. Hopper estaba a cargo de los voluntarios. Max, Nancy y Erica estaban a cargo de la defensa de los edificios, había tomado sólo una mala mirada de parte de las tres chicas para que cualquiera que dudara de sus habilidades se retractaran. Si Richie era honesto, se sorprendió del amplio conocimiento de las chicas con respecto a la química y explosivos.

La primera zona de seguridad era el gimnasio, después la cafetería y si todo realmente se iba a la mierda, lo importante era sacar a todos los civiles de ahí – niños y mujeres primero -.

“Este es Will Byers llamando a toda la población de Hawkins. Estamos bajo ataque. Todo aquel que viva en el sector Este y Sur de la ciudad debe ser evacuado inmediatamente y dirigirse hasta la secundaria, tienen siete horas para llegar, antes que ese sector sea destruido.”

Mierda, ¿El sur también estaba siendo comprometido? Richie se dio cuenta que ya se acercaba el atardecer.

“¡Mike! Mike” Escuchó a la señora Wheeler gritar cuando Mike entró al gimnasio buscando a Hopper. “Mike, ¡quieres escucharme!”

“Ahora no.” dijo sin mirarla “Richie, ¿has visto a Hopper?”

“Sí, segundo piso, por el laboratorio de química, las chicas dijeron que necesitaban su ayuda para cargar algo”

“Gracias, Richie.” Dijo antes dirigirse a la salida.

“¡Mike!” dijo la señora Wheeler tomándole del brazo.

“Ahora no, Karen” dijo Mike soltándose. Karen se quedó ahí paralizada

“Richie, nos copias” escuchó la voz de El a través de su radio – en realidad era la de Lucas, pero él se la había prestado por el momento -, “Richie, nos copias, cambio.”

“Aquí, Richie” dijo poniéndose de pie. Joyce se puso de pie al otro lado del gimnasio.

“Richie, hay una familia que necesita ayuda, cambio”

“De acuerdo, dime dónde y cuántos” Buscó con la mirada a Hopper y corrió hasta él.

“Un adulto, masculino, mal herido” Hopper detuvo su conversación cuando escuchó la voz de El por la radio. “Cuatro niños con él, tres niños y una niña, cambio”

“En qué calles, El” dijo Hopper.

“Entre la calle Stone y Lincon, en una casa amarilla, cambio”

“De acuerdo, El. Quédense tranquilos, nosotros vamos por ellos. Cambio y fuera” Hopper cerró los ojos y suspiró. “Necesito dos voluntarios”

“Yo voy” dijo Richie. “¡No me mires así, no cuando todos han estado arriesgando sus vidas haciendo algo mientras yo me quedo aquí haciendo nada!”

“Bien, ¿alguien más?” los hombres se quedaron mirando entre ellos. “En serio, ¿nadie más?”

“Yo voy, jefe” dijo Callahan “No puedo dejar que un niño tenga más valor”

“Jonathan” llamó su atención, mientras Jonathan y Mike entraban con unas cajas “Te quedas a cargo de todo”

“Sí, señor”

“¿Dónde van?” preguntó Mike, mirando a Richie.

“Vamos a ir a ayudar a una familia” contestó el menor.

“Yo voy”

“No” dijo Hopper “Con un niño me basta” Richie abrazó a Mike y a Jonathan.

“Sin héroes, me escuchas” le dijo el más alto. Él asintió.

Llegaron hasta el límite – que ya había avanzado un par de cuadras – en auto y luego avanzaron a pie. Él iba al medio, con sus manos listas para hacer uso de su arma.

“Jefe, la puerta está abierta” Dijo Callahan cuando llegaron frente a la casa.

“Mierda” Exclamó Hopper cuando la vio. No, la puerta no estaba abierta, la puerta había sido arrancada y destrozada. “Yo revisaré el segundo piso, Callahan el primero y el patio” el hombre asintió “Richie, te toca el sótano, si encuentras algo, gritas, ¿está bien?” asintió.

Hopper lo acompañó hasta la puerta del sótano, mientras él tomaba las escaleras al segundo piso.

Richie bajó despacio tratando que los escalones no rechinaran bajo su peso. En cuanto puso los pies en el sótano éste se iluminó. Richie se sintió protegido por Will en esos momentos. El lugar era bastante grande, del porte de la casa y lleno de cosas. Buscó por todas partes hasta que encontró a uno de esos monstruos abalanzándose encima de un niño pequeño. Tomó su arma y disparó sin dudarlo, dándole de lleno a la bestia. El disparo resonó por toda la casa. Tomó al niño – un niño pequeño de unos cinco años – y lo urgió a que subiera las escaleras. Antes que él pudiera acercársele, lo tiraron contra una pared, perdiendo el agarre que tenía de la escopeta y saliendo ésta hacia otro lado.

El Demogorgon se acercaba a él con su boca abierta llena de dientes, listo para devorarlo. Buscó entre sus piernas la pistola, pero a su lado hubo un destello de su linterna. Había un cuchillo y no cualquier cuchillo a centímetros de él, un machete. Lo agarró justo a tiempo que el monstruo se abalanzaba sobre él y se lo enterró en el pecho, no contento con eso, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo por un costado.

“Niño, ¿estás bien?” Escuchó a Hopper desde arriba de las escaleras.

“Sí, sí” caminó hasta donde se había escondido el niño. “Hey, ya no está el monstruo, puedes salir” el pequeño salió y se aferró a sus piernas. “Todo está bien, de acuerdo. Subamos, arriba están tus hermanos” el pequeño asintió. 

Cuando llegó arriba vio a los cuatro niños, ni un rastro del adulto.

“¿Y el padre?” preguntó Richie. Callahan negó con la cabeza. Ya no quedaba padre.

“Tenemos que irnos, ese disparo tiene que haber alertado a los demás” los dos asintieron.

“Gracias por ayudar a Georgie” le dijo la hermana mayor.

¿Qué había dicho?

“¿G-Georgie?” le preguntó y ella asintió.

Pues, joder…

Richie se había quedado con el machete y regresó con él hasta el gimnasio.

Ellos no fueron los únicos que fueron rescatados.

“Richie” escuchó la radio de nuevo. Estaba sentado comiendo un sándwich, luego de limpiarse el rostro y las manos de la sangre de la bestia, acompañado de la señora Henderson.

“Dime, El”

“Richie, ya no queda nadie en el otro lado”

“¿Estás segura?” preguntó, haciendo un conteo rápido de cuántas personas habían llegado hasta el gimnasio, estaba lleno, pero no había suficiente gente.

“Sí, lo siento, Richie”

“¿Entonces…?”

“Revisaré una última vez y después nos iremos. Dile a los otros dos que estén listos”

“No te canses, El”

“Dile eso a Will”

“Cambio y fuera” suspiró. La señora Henderson le sonrió.

“Este es Will Byers llamando a toda la población de Hawkins. Estamos bajo ataque. Todo aquel que viva en el sector Este y Sur de la ciudad debe ser evacuado inmediatamente y dirigirse hasta la secundaria. Esta es la última llamada, por favor acérquese a la secundaria antes que ese sector sea destruido.” Lo repitió tres veces, su voz se notaba cansada y desesperada.

“Este es Will Byers, cambio y fuera”

Llegaron una hora después de la última llamada de Will. Habían llegado diez grupos más con diversos grados de gravedad. La señora Sinclair había hecho milagros para salvar las vidas de las víctimas. Mike y Jonathan recibieron a Will, mientras él y Max recibían a El. Ambos venían durmiendo.

“Ven acá, Steve” dijo Nancy al ver sus heridas. “Tú también, Robin” a su lado inmediatamente llegó Lucas y Dustin que los ayudaron a ir al sector de primero auxilios.

“Están cansados, Wheeler” dijo Steve volteándose a ver a Mike. “Nos emboscaron en el camino hacia acá y El ocupó lo último que tenía por ahora y Will nos defendió varias veces mientras mandábamos mensajes”

“Está bien. Gracias, Steve” el mayor le hizo un saludo antes de dejarse llevar.

Richie estaba sentado en el suelo entre El y Will, Mike tenía abrazado a Will mientras éste dormía y El estaba apoyado en él mientras descansaba – había despertado hace poco -, Jonathan les había dejado una gran cantidad de pudin de chocolate para ambos y gaseosas.

“¿Mike podemos hablar?” dijo Karen, Holly se encontraba con Nancy y Jonathan.

“No es el momento” respondió Mike. El cerró los ojos y Richie trató de no mirar a la señora.

“Nunca va a ser el momento” dijo ella sentándose a los pies de Will. “Me… divorcié de tu padre”

“Ajá. Nancy me dijo” Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a Will. Richie vio que Joyce los vigilaba desde lejos. Karen intentó tomarle de la mano, pero Mike la llevó hasta el pecho de Will.

“Necesito a mi hijo de vuelta” ella sollozó.

“Y yo necesitaba a mi mamá, pero parece que en este mundo no obtenemos lo que queremos, ¿no es así, Karen?” En ese momento Will se quejó y comenzó a despertar.

“¿Hmm? ¿Mike?”

“Estoy aquí, cariño” dijo besándole la frente.

“Mmm tengo hambr- Oh…”

“Hola, Will” saludó Karen, incómoda. Will le devolvió el saludo. “Cuando quieras” le habló a Mike “Puedes pasar por la casa” se levantó.

“Woah… ¿qué fue eso?” preguntó Will

“Mi mamá diciéndome que estoy perdonado y que puedo ir a la casa”

“Auch…” en ese momento El decidió abrir los ojos mientras Richie le hacía un gesto de Okey a Joyce quien le sonrió.

“Entonces… el Lich” Estaban terminando de comer una ración absurda de pudín y gaseosas.

“Está listo” dijo Dustin. Richie, Will y El los miraron sorprendidos.

“Sí, al parecer la Jaula Faraday dio más resultados que los que esperábamos” comentó Mike. “Todo, gracias a la Idea de Max y Lucas.” Habían logrado capturar a la criatura en la jaula y luego ingresar de alguna forma, toda la electricidad que podía generar el conjunto de baterías solares que Lucas y Dustin habían creado, eliminando así al Lich.

“Woah, Mike Wheeler alagando a Max” dijo El, lo que sacó risas en el grupo.

“Entonces…” repitió Will. “Nos queda sólo el laboratorio” Max se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

“Mientras dormían, Hopper fue con Steve y Jonathan a quemar todo el laboratorio” le contestó.

“Oh” dijeron El y Will.

“Vienen en camino y hasta ahora sólo se han enfrentado a unos cuantos demodog- auch!” se quejó Dustin. “Vienen de vuelta y lo importante es que están enteros”

“Pero Steve estaba herido” dijo El.

“Sí, bueno él insistió” respondió Mike.

“Entonces” volvió a repetir Will. “Sólo quedamos nosotros” Miró a El, quien asintió.

“Las cosas se van a volver feas, así que queríamos que estuvieran lo más descansados posible” Agregó Lucas.

“La buena noticia es que Erica, Max y Nancy hicieron de la escuela una fortaleza que sabemos va a resistir todo lo que necesiten”

“Es bueno saberlo” dijo El. “Porque atacarán con todo”

Cuando llegaron Hopper y los demás, Will y los chicos se pusieron en marcha. Will y El iban a estar encerrados en una de las salas que daban hacia el interior del edificio. La principal misión era protegerlos a los dos a toda costa, así que las chicas habían instalados varios dispositivos para ser utilizados de última opción. Los padres y familia de los chicos fueron llevados a una sala cercana que Richie y Erica protegerían – no era nada alentador que ellos dos fueran la última línea – mientras los otros hacían frente por otros lados.

“Sin Héroes” había dicho Mike a cada uno de ellos al despedirse. “Aún tenemos una partida de Dragones y Calabozos que terminar” Todos se rieron.

“Tú no eres de esos que dicen que las chicas no podemos cargar un arma, ¿o sí?”

“Estás loca, conozco a una pelirroja que podría disparar lo que fuera y apuntar a la perfección” Erica le sonrió.

Era mitad de noche, los pasillos estabas a oscuras, las luces se habían apagado en cuanto El y Will comenzaron. Erica y él habían escuchado aullidos y gruñidos desde lo lejos.

De repente, se escuchó el primer disparo.

Después, le siguieron otros.

Escucharon gritos desde el gimnasio, pero ellos no se movieron de su lugar.

“Déjenos salir a ayudar” había dicho la señora Henderson. Pero ellos la ignoraron.

“Mis hijos están peleando allá afuera” dijo Karen.

“Mis padres también están allí, ¿sabe?” Dijo Richie “Junto con mis hermanos” abrió la puerta. “¿Acaso cree que me gusta estar acá haciéndole guardia a ustedes?”

“Quiénes son tus padres” preguntó la señora Henderson.

“Jim y Joyce” dijo orgulloso de ellos. Las tres mujeres boquearon. “Es una larga historia. Ahora tome un arma, si no quiere estar encerrada, y aprenda a usarla porqu-” en ese momento escucharon una quebrazón de vidrios al fondo. “Mierda, quédense aquí”

Él avanzó con cautela, pero ávidamente. Saltó cuando la puerta de la sala del fondo salió disparada dejando ver a tres Demodogos. Sin titubear, comenzó a dispararle, corriendo hasta donde estaba Erica quien comenzó a apoyarlo cuando ya no molestaba.

Gastaron una caja en exterminar a los tres animales. Respiraron tranquilos, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que aparecieron dos más por la misma sala. En un momento a Richie se le quedó trabada la escopeta, así que sacó su machete y se lanzó con todo contra ellos. Erica le pasó su arma a la señora Wheeler y fue en ayuda del pelinegro con su bate lleno de clavos – herencia de Steve -.

La batalla pareció durar horas, con una bestia tras otra, tras otra, tras otra; pero en realidad, fueron sólo cincuenta minutos. Los dos chicos estaban heridos, pero no de gravedad. La señora Wheeler y Henderson se manejaron bastante bien con las armas de fuego siendo grandes aliados para ellos.

Vieron como rayos salían de las luces y atacaban a las criaturas.

La estática les erizó los vellos a todos.

Cuando vieron que ya no iban a llegar más criaturas, los cinco corrieron hasta la sala donde estaban El y Will y la abrieron, en su interior estaban ambos mirándose y sonriendo.

Todo había terminado.

Al fin.

.-.

A los días después que la ciudad se recuperara celebraron a los caídos. Recordaron a los que habían perdido la vida peleando. Familias enteras habían desaparecido.

Hawkins nunca se había sentido tan vacío.

Para sorpresa de todos, Erica y Richie se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

Las malas noticias, al parecer Will y El habían perdido sus poderes.

“Me seguirás amando sin poderes” le había preguntado Will a Mike.

“Oh, William. Te seguiré amando no importa lo que pase”

A Richie le dieron arcadas tanta dulzura, no dudó en un segundo en hacérselos saber.

Así se acababa las vacaciones de verano para Richie. Tenía mucho que llegar a contarle a Stan y Mike, y a Bev por supuesto a través de sus cartas, también llamaría a Bill.

Por enésima vez se preguntó dónde podría haber ido Eddie.

.-.

El inicio del año escolar fue uno estresante para Will, Mike y El, ya que tenían que empezar a ver las postulaciones para las universidades. Los tres estaban buscando la opción de una beca de cualquier porcentaje, aunque siempre apuntando a las más altas. Jonathan y Nancy les estaban ayudando.

Will quería entrar a una escuela de arte para luego dedicarse a la Ilustración, Mike aún estaba entre ingeniería en robótica – un tema que le apasionaba al parecer, Richie no tenía idea al respecto -, y literatura. El no sabía si estudiar Historia o dedicarse a la literatura también. – al final ambos habían decidido por su primera opción -.

Una buena noticia, Mike se les había unido en la preparatoria, así que su mesa ya no era solo dos.

.-.

Para acción de gracias llegó Karen con Nancy y Holly, en un intento desesperado de recuperar a su hijo.

Llevaban media hora tratando de arreglar los cuartos, para saber quién dormía con quien para que quedara una habitación disponible para Karen y Holly. Todos sabían qué habitación iban a desocupar.

“Por favor, por favor, se los pido” dijo Richie. Estaba desesperado “No me hagan compartir cuarto con Jonathan y Nancy, ¿sí? Y no, no me pongan con Will y Mike tampoco, por favor”

“¡Richie!” dijo Mike ofendido.

“Lo siento, niño, pero tendrás que dormir con Will y Mike”

“No, ¡por favor!” intentó de nuevo “Vamos, no entiendo por qué no puedo compartir habitación con El, soy gay no es como si le fuera a hacer algo” Jim, Mike y Jonathan se atragantaron, a la vez que él se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose completamente. Se iba a parar de la mesa cuando Will comenzó a reírse.

“Los siento Richie, pero… Jonathan, me debes diez dólares, tu igual Mike”

“Diablos, detesto cuando estás en lo correcto” murmuró Mike mientras sacaba los diez dólares y se los pasaba de mala gana.

“Oh, estoy herido, ¿sólo valgo diez dólares para ti?” dijo Richie.

“Hey, no me mires así, acabo de ganar treinta dólares ahora” dijo Will con una sonrisa “¿Quieres ir al cine? Yo invito” Richie se rio. Joyce puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo.

“Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Richie” Jim le sonrió y le dio un abrazo. “No dejes que estos payasos te arruinen el momento”

“¡Mamá, no somos payasos!” se quejaron Will y Jonathan.

“Por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo, Richie” dijo El.

Richie sonrió y dejó escapar una risa antes que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él sabía en el fondo que, de habérselo dicho a sus padres, ellos jamás lo aceptarían y muy probablemente terminaría como Mike. Por primera vez en su vida, agradeció que estuvieran muertos.

La cena había sido incómoda, por decir poco. Karen había estado con una sonrisa triste todo el día, mirando de reojo a cada rato a Mike para que él no la viera. 

Al finalizar la cena, El y él optaron por quedarse y lavar los platos y utensilios de cocina que se habían ocupados, a la vez que entretenían a Holly mientras los adultos conversaban.

Estuvieron en el patio por lo menos tres horas. Mike entró a la casa con sus ojos rojos abrazado de Will.

“¿Todo bien?” había preguntado con mímicas al mayor, a lo que Will asintió.

Al parecer estaba todo bien.

Para cuando se fueron las tres mujeres, Mike y Will se abrazaron de cada una de ellas. Si bien el daño ya estaba hecho, habían dado el primer paso para volver a ser una familia.

.-.

No fue hasta navidad que se dio cuenta que no había visto a las niñas por un buen tiempo.

“¿No lo sabes?” le dijo El una tarde cuando se lo comentó. “Las niñas ahora están descansando… con la destrucción de Pennywise, ellas fueron liberadas”

Extrañamente, esa noche se sintió solo.

.-.

Estaba en clases de química cuando sintió las luces tintinear. Compartió una mirada con Mike Chico.

De repente las luces se volvieron loca.

Richie levantó la mano para llamar la atención de la profesora.

“¿Puedo ir al baño?” Preguntó. La profesora se lo negó. “De verdad, verdad, necesito ir al baño” insistió. La profesora suspiró y le dio permiso. Richie miró a Mike por última vez antes de salir por la puerta.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de la profesora corrió hasta el baño más próximo y buscó por todos lados, y así con el otro, y el otro, hasta que encontró a Will sentado en el baño respirando con dificultad, con sus manos tapándose los oídos, Mike estaba a su lado.

Mike hizo un gesto para que no hiciera ruido.

“¿Todo está bien?” preguntó en silencio. Mike asintió y luego le indicó el papel para secarse las manos y el grifo. Richie sacó un poco de papel y lo humedeció antes de pasárselo al mayor.

“Está bien, Richie. Vuelve a clases” le susurró Mike, cuando estuvo frente a él.

Cuando volvió a clases, la profesora lo regañó por demorarse tanto. Él empezó a quejarse de la comida mexicana que había cenado la noche anterior haciendo reír a toda la clase. La profesora hizo una cara de asco, que con Mike disfrutaron de describirle a Stanley en el almuerzo.

Mike, después en la casa, le explicó que, a veces con todo lo que había pasado en estos años, tanto él, como Will y El sufrían ataques de pánico. Los detonantes podían ser cosas tan pequeñas, como que uno de ellos no estaba donde debería estar, olores, una brisa helada o un calor extremo, hasta cosas grandes como una pesadilla, una foto, un relato.

Eran las consecuencias de todas las aventuras que habían vivido desde tan corta edad.

.-.

Richie abrió la puerta de la casa esperando a oír algo, pero no se escuchaban ruidos. Hoy era el día libre de Mike y Will en el trabajo – se sonrojó al recordar la última vez que había estado en la casa tan temprano -. Richie solía pasarla en la casa de Stan o en la de Mike ayudando – y ganando algo de dinero -, pero Mike no estaba y Stan se había peleado con sus padres así que ahora estaban los dos entrando silenciosos.

“¿No es mejor decirles que estamos acá?” dijo Stanley mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Richie.

“Nah, la última vez que interrumpí algo, no me dejaron olvidarlo hasta la semana siguiente” Escucharon risas del piso de arriba. 

“¿Cuántas veces los has visto?”

“Demasiadas veces” Stanley se rio. Richie se acomodó en la cama junto a Stanley.

“¿Qué hay de tus pesadillas?” le preguntó serio. El más alto hincó los hombros.

“Ya no son tantas” respondió despacio. “Una al mes con suerte” Stanley asintió.

“Una vez por mes, también… vamos mejorando” ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

“¿Cómo van las cosas con Suzan?” Preguntó interesado. Suzan era la primera novia de Stan y, si bien, las cosas eran muy románticas al principio, Richie había visto como la chica se había ido alejando de su amigo con cada día que pasaba.

“Ya no van.” Dijo serio. “Dijo que dedicaba demasiado tiempo a mis amigos y no el suficiente a ella. Pff, por favor. Somos personas independientes, no es que necesitemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos.”

“Eres demasiado maduro para chiquillas de preparatoria, Stan” El otro bufó y le golpeó el costado.

“¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¿De mí? Nah… aunque hubiera alguien, no estoy pensando en relaciones por el momento” Sintió un pinchazo en pecho al recordar a Eddie.

“Ah… ¿qué haremos, Richie? ¿Solteros hasta la universidad?”

“¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Un voto de castidad?” ambos se rieron. “Déjame decirte que el único casto y puro eres tú, Stan the Man”

“Qué, ¿Mike…?” Richie asintió antes que el otro se cubriera los oídos.

Siguieron conversando de todo y nada y de a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Richie despertó cuando escuchó un gemido venir desde el segundo piso.

“Urgh” dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en su almohada.

“Ajá” dijo Stan a su lado, haciéndolo saltar en la cama, asustándolo. “Han estado así por un buen rato.”

“Mierda, lo siento”

“No pasa nada.” Ambos se acomodaron y se quedaron en silencio, mientras los sonidos que provenían desde arriba los cubrían. “¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” Richie gruñó su respuesta lo que hizo reír al rubio. “Alguna vez…” se detuvo, llamando la atención del otro. “¿Alguna vez te has tocado pensando en ellos?” Stanley estaba completamente sonrojado, pero no más que el más alto.

“¡Stan! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no” Stanley se le quedó mirando y Richie de verdad trató de no sonrojarse aún más.

“Oh, por dios ¡sí lo has hecho!” Stanley se rio a la vez que el otro le comenzaba a pegar con su almohada. “¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!” levantó las manos riéndose. “No te juzgo” Richie se tapó la cara con la almohada. Se quedaron así hasta que todo sonido se detuvo. “Sólo espero que recordaran cerrar las cortinas” Eso hizo que ambos se rieran a carcajadas. Richie aún con la almohada sobre su cara. “Hey, estúpido, ¿estás vivo?”

“No.” Stanley se rio.

“¿Will y Mike irán a la misma universidad?”

“Sí, junto con El, en Nueva York. Consiguieron becas y todo…” Se destapó la cara y miró a Stanley quien asintió pensativo. “¿Qué?”

“Estaba pensando… en ir los dos a la misma universidad…” susurró acomodándose al lado del otro.

“Ni si quiera sé si quiero ir…”

“Yo creo que Joyce se decepcionaría mucho si no fueras”

“Urgh… y nadie quiere decepcionar a Joyce” ambos sonrieron, Joyce era una segunda madre para ellos – así como Hopper, se había convertido en una decente figura paterna -, de verdad nadie quería decepcionarla. “A la misma, ¿eh? No estaría mal. Seríamos compañeros de cuarto”

“Eww y ¿aguantar tus apestosos calcetines?” dijo Stan antes de reírse.

“Ja-ja señor tengo que tener todo organizado o me vuelvo loco”

“No sé quién es más loco por el orden, Richie. ¿Ves tu cuarto? Ni si quiera una mota fuera de lugar”

Ambos comenzaron a discutir entre risas y golpes.

“Hey, ¿qué está pasando ahí?” gritó Mike del otro lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaban la risa de Will.

“¡Nada!” dijeron ambos antes de reírse también.

.-.

Cuando El, Mike y Will se fueron, Stanley y Mike estuvieron con él todas las tardes. Ambos notaban lo mucho que extrañaba a los otros tres.

.-.

Fue ese año cuando probó el escenario por primera vez. Stan lo había inscrito en un concurso de talentos y él había caído redondito en su trampa.

Cuando escuchó a las personas reírse con su primer chiste, los nudos que sentían en el estómago comenzaron a disolverse.

Mike Hanlon, Stanley, Joyce y Hopper, estaban sentados juntos en las primeras filas haciéndole barra.

.-.

Cuando se graduó – con una beca en la Universidad de Chicago junto con Stan, quién lo iba a decir. Él no, claramente. Mike iba a estudiar a Florida -, estaba toda su familia en el público. Incluso Nancy había logrado llegar.

Si Richie había llorado esa noche había sido sólo porque una mugre se le había metido a los ojos.

.-.

Acomodó su última caja en el auto del rubio y abrazó de nuevo a Joyce.

“Cuídate” le decía entre lágrimas mientras él asentía. “Llamen cuando puedan. Ambos” le dijo al separarse de él y abrazar a Stanley. “Visítennos. No se olviden de nosotros”

“Por supuesto que no, Joyce” respondió Stanley. Richie estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Nunca pensó en su vida, que le costaría tanto irse de Derry.

Siempre pensó que sería fácil.

Irse. Irse de este pueblo maldito y olvidarse por siempre de él…

Alejarse de sus padres…

Pero sus padres llevaban muertos cuatro años y él había conseguido una nueva familia. Una nueva familia en sus amigos, los que tenía cerca como Mike y Stanley y los que tenía lejos como Bill – quién a pesar del divorcio de sus padres hacía lo imposible por mantenerse en contacto con ellos – y Beverly – quien nunca dejó de escribir cartas y de llamar para los eventos importantes -. Una nueva familia que lo había acogido desde el primer momento, ese cuando los había visto estacionados frente a su hogar, descargando sus cosas para vivir en una casa embrujada y había conseguido cinco hermanos nuevos – seis si contaba a la pequeña Holly -, y dos padres que lo apoyaban en todo lo que él necesitaba.

Sonrió.

Qué tan equivocado estaba.

No era fácil irse.

“Todo listo, entonces” Dijo Hopper, que había estado revisando el auto antes que ellos partieran. Stanley puso los ojos en blanco, como si él no cuidara de su bebé.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y miró hacia atrás, a la casa…

Ahora, Richie nunca había tenido un problema con esa casa en particular; había otras casas en su misma calle con las cuales tenía sentimientos encontrados, bonitas estructuras bien mantenidas, pero las personas que vivían en su interior dejaban bastante que desear. Si bien, su casa no era la más bonita de todas – el césped no quería crecer parejo y en algunos lados, simplemente, se había negado a crecer, las plantas parecían siempre que le faltara agua sin importar lo mucho que las regaras y que la pintura de la fachada parecía tener peste entre las manchas de musgo y de desgaste -, las personas que vivían en su interior, oh, a esas personas que Richie no cambiaría por nada – similares a la casa donde habitaban, golpeadas y desgastadas -, eran las mejores personas que pudo haber conocido en la vida.

Cerró la puerta y miró a Stanley, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos – Stan que no había derramado ni una lágrima al despedirse de sus padres -. Compartieron una sonrisa.

“Podemos irnos, Stan”

.-.

.-.

Stanley lo había llamado a su celular esa tarde para avisarle que Mike lo había llamado – Mike chico, tenía que aclarar. Se rio de su chiste estúpido. A pesar de lo alto que era Mike Hanlon, Mike Wheeler le ganaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Lo sabía, porque hace unos años se habían encontrados todos en unas vacaciones de verano -, para invitarle a una reunión. Una “reunión de perdedores”, así le había dicho Stanley a lo que él había respondido que por favor le dejara los chistes a él.

Esa tarde en vez de repasar su guión para su espectáculo – que se sabía de memoria, gracias -, estuvo buscando fotografías en su celular de todos sus hermosos, encantadores y traviesos sobrinos – tres de Jonathan con Nancy, uno de ellos los iba a ser abuelos para alegría de la familia, dos de Mike y Will, uno de Holly, y “dos” de El, maravillosos perros -, que habían sacado más de una cana a sus padres y abuelos en su momento. Sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al recordar que Jim y Joyce ya no estaban con ellos, había sido Joyce, unos cuantos años atrás, quien había partido primero y sólo unos meses después le había seguido Jim de un ataque al corazón. Jonathan, Will, El, Mike y él habían estado destrozados ese año. Stanley, junto a su esposa Patricia – encantadora mujer, completamente lo que necesitaba Stanley en su vida - le habían acompañado todo el tiempo que necesitó para ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Los cinco se habían puesto de acuerdo y la casa en Derry estaría a cargo de Richie y era precisamente por la casa que le llamaban, querían ocuparla, ese fin de semana – Richie le había gritado a Stanley por lo menos media hora por avisarle con tan poco tiempo. Hombre, que él tenía shows planificados con hasta un año de antelación… -.

Todos habían confirmado su asistencia, incluso Beverly y Ben – que llevaban cinco años de casados – habían conseguido que alguien les cuidara a sus dos retoños.

_Todos_.

_Los siete._

Estaba a punto de subirse al escenario esa noche, cuando su mánager le pasó su celular.

“Dice que es importante” Richie tomó extrañado el aparato y le habló.

“Hey, Richie” Su respiración se detuvo al escucharlo. No importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado él siempre reconocería su voz.

“Eddie…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leyó hasta acá, espero que les haya gustado! 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leerlo!

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
